Back to Your Heart
by TheInevitable1
Summary: Post episode 3x10 Bo leaves Lauren after learning Dyson has his love back-Lauren still goes to the Dal but instead of the wolf being there a certain Valkyrie was? What will Bo do when she learns about the new couple? Will she realize her mistake before it's to late or will she find a way back to the doctor's heart? Doccubus endgame with some CopDoc in btwn
1. Something Unexpected

A/N: Okay so I am writing one Doccubus story and this one kept popping into my head. I figured what the hell and went with it. Many people write Valkubus but being a huge Team Lauren fan I thought I would put a different twist to the triangle. Let me know what you guys think, good and bad reviews, I consider all the ones I read.

disclaimer...I own nothing it all belongs to showcase

* * *

Lauren sat on her sofa the tears were still running down her face from the conversation she just had. She barely could look at the spot that Bo was just sitting in. Her greatest fear had come true. She wasn't completely surprised. The look Bo had on her face yesterday when she came back from her Dawning said it all. Bo was willing to kill her and possibly Kenzi to save him. The way she leaned over him when he came back to life told Lauren all she needed to know. Glancing at the clock she realized she had been sitting there crying for over an hour.

She decided to get some air. Grabbing her leather jacket she headed out the door. She didn't even know how she ended up at the Dal but she was glad she did. Lauren slipped in standing in the corner scanning the bar making sure no one she knew was there. Confident the coast was clear she headed to a stool at the bar. She wasn't sure where Trick was at the moment. Relief flooded over her knowing she wouldn't have to see Bo's grandfather.

She asked the fae who was watching the bar for Trick to give her something strong. The drink was potent but it didn't stop her from finishing it or from ordering another one. Tonight she didn't care she just didn't want to feel the pain she was feeling anymore. Her gut instinct told her Bo only wanted her because Dyson was no longer an option his love was gone. Somehow he got it back the Kitsune told her but she wanted to believe it was a lie.

"Hope you don't have patients tomorrow doc," the Valkyrie walked in the Dal and spotted the human doctor drinking alone. She heard the news from Dyson already and decided to go drink alone never expecting the geeky doctor to be there.

Lauren stiffened at the sound her voice. One of the last people she wanted to see was Tamsin. Earlier that day Tamsin told her about the kiss that happened between her and Bo. She snorted a little at the thought, funny how she thought it was going to be her problem, now it was Dyson's. Tamsin sat on the bar stool next to her. The Valkyrie noticed the cuts on the doctor's face, "Did you try to fight her?" She took the drink from Lauren's hand taking a sip before giving it back to her and ordering one for herself. "I heard about the whole Dyson thing. I'm with you doc, don't get what she sees in the big bad wolf."

The doctor was trying her best to ignore Tamsin. She had a bad enough night and it just kept getting better. First a human boy kicks her ass, than she thinks Bo comes to her rescue only to see something different in her warm chocolate eyes. She kept asking Bo to tell her what it was but the brunette tried to be polite telling her it could wait till she was better. At that point Lauren knew and she insisted Bo just tell her and not pity the fragile human. She cried as she told Lauren. The succubus explained how at the Dawning Dyson told her he had his love back and when she thought she was going to lose him she knew she had to give it another chance. Now the blonde was sitting here with the Valkyrie.

Tamsin swiveled in her bar stool as she got her drink so she could face the doctor. "Is this about me telling you the whole kiss thing?"

Lauren didn't turn and face her but spoke to her as she looked down at her drink. "No, I was upset but it's not your fault. It's mine actually. I'm a doctor. A scientist, I knew, I knew the chance of a human and a succubus working was futile but I jumped into it anyway. I wanted to believe that science was wrong and love could win." The blonde laughed to herself as she gulped her drink.

Tamsin watched her and sort of felt bad for her. This group was somehow growing on her and her tough exterior lowered every so often. Bo even got to the Valkyrie. She had no idea why she kissed her. Obviously Bo was sexy and attractive but still didn't explain the spontaneous kiss. In no way did she want to be a part of the messy triangle that Bo was in. Although now it was obvious there was no more triangle. "This is where I tell you it wasn't you it was her or some shit like that." Seeing the glare Lauren shot at her Tamsin rolled her eyes, "Look doc I'm not good at this kind of thing. I'm sort of a loner."

This caused the blonde to swivel her chair to face the Valkyrie. Lifting the glass to her lips she smirked; "Now we have something in common because I usually work alone."

"You want my advice," when Lauren only glanced at her while finishing her drink Tamsin continued, "The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else."

The doctor put her glass back on the bar ordering another one. She turned her head to the blonde next to her, "Did you ever take psychology? That is terrible advice. You can't just forget your feelings by jumping into bed with another person."

The older blonde followed the human doctor ordering another drink. "Who said feelings? I said get under someone else. An orgasm is a good motivator feels better then crying."

Lauren had her elbows on the bar as she leaned into her arms. "There was so many things wrong with that sentence." Getting her other drink she glanced at the fae beside her. "And I'm no longer mad about Bo kissing you. It's who she is. I was just the fool."

Tamsin put her hand on the human's upper thigh. She was a little surprised at the muscle she felt in her leg. The dark fae thought she looked skinny and weak to feel muscle definition was a pleasant surprise. "No you got it wrong, I kissed Bo, and I don't know why." The Valkyrie half laughed.

It was Lauren's turn to mimic the fae. "Oh it's not you it's her. Everyone ends up wanting Bo, it's just who she is."

Tamsin wasn't sure if it was the liquor or her suddenly likeness of this weird group that kept her talking to the doctor. She wasn't like ordinary humans. This human was smart and full of all fae knowledge and oddly attractive for a human. Patting her leg Tamsin slid off the bar stool, "Come on let's play a few rounds. Or do you repel any kind of fun."

"Not any kind of fun," the words came out of Lauren's mouth before she had time to stop them. She knew it must be the liquor. It was not like her to say things like that. Sudden outburst yes but flirting with the person that she not so long ago almost hated was an unusual occurrence.

The words shocked the older fae and not many things shocked her. Never would she imagine Lauren saying things like that. It definitely had to be the liquor and she had to comment on it. "Kind of digging the outside of work Lauren, not so stuffy and boring," she smirked as she walked to the pool table.

Lauren walked up behind her placing her hand on Tamsin's bare skinned back. The way her red shirt hung so low in the back it was almost impossible to not touch skin. The doctor leaned over her as she picked out a cue. "You never saw me out of work." Right now she didn't care if she was flirting or not. As long as she wasn't thinking about Bo and him she felt okay.

Trick walked out of his private chambers and thanked his friend for watching the bar for him. He casually scanned the bar stopping as his eyes landed on the two unlikely blondes. Trick knew that Bo went back to Dyson as his old friend had told him he got his mate back. He was happy for Dyson but felt sorry for the other human in Bo's life that he came to love. Watching her now drinking and laughing with the Valkyrie was a sight the Blood King would have bet money on that he would never have seen. He actually turned around as he rubbed his eyes making sure he wasn't hallucinating from the extra stress he had to endure during Bo's Dawning. His eyes weren't deceiving him the two blondes were there laughing and drinking. As he cleaned glasses and put them away he couldn't help but think how Bo was going to react to this new friendship.

"Yo Blood King I need two more of these drinks," Tamsin put the glasses on the bar. One had a little left in it. Trick brought it to his nose and took a deep sniff, he recognized the concoction immediately. It was one his friend loved to make when a customer asked for a strong drink. He started making the two as he asked the Valkyrie, "How many did Lauren have of these?"

"Don't worry I will get her home safe. She's still standing," Tamsin took the two drinks and headed back to the human. She couldn't believe that she was actually enjoying her company. It felt nice to not worry about any of her problems right now and to know there was someone else who had problems as well. Her partner was back at his old/new girlfriends place so they could reconnect. As she walked towards Lauren she noticed how attractive she was. Maybe it was the way she was bending over the pool table. It possibly could be the odd connections the two had.

**CRACK SHACK**

Bo was in bed next to Dyson. He was already fast asleep but she couldn't sleep. She was happy he got his love back. It was a complete shock to her. When she came home with him Kenzi told her how she went to the Norn and got his love back. Bo felt almost compelled to go back to Dyson. They never got a real chance he lost his love before they could. Knowing he had it back she had to see, she had to know, but she hated hurting Lauren. Seeing the pain in her eyes broke Bo's heart.

This time around it felt different with Dyson. It felt different when she used him to heal when Lauren wasn't enough. Being with him knowing his love was back she was expecting to feel that old connection. The two always had heat, passion and desire but she didn't feel it at least not like she used to. She quietly slipped out of bed making sure not to wake him. Walking down stairs she saw Kenzi passed out on the couch with her hand around a now empty bottle of liquor. She poured a glass of water slowly drinking it she knew she had to give it time. It was foolish to think they'd get back together again and it would just start where it left off. Originally it took time to get there and now it was going to take time to get back there. She just hoped that Lauren would forgive her in time because no matter what she wanted the doctor in her life.

**THE NEXT DAY – LAUREN'S PLACE**

Lauren tossed and turned all night as flashes of her and Tamsin played through her mind. Kissing, touching, clothes being torn, moaning, groaning, and a lot of it repeatedly. Her alarm blared next to her without opening her eyes she tried to hit the snore button. No luck as the alarm continued to blare giving up she felt the cord and pulled it out of the socket. She went to open her eyes and the migraine hit her instantly. "Ugh," she groaned as she threw the sheets off of her body. Her eyes shot wide open as her very naked state just hit her. Closing her eyes she rubbed her head, what happened to her clothes. Keeping the sheet just above her chest she sat up.

It hurt to open her eyes all the way or to even think. There was a glass of water on her nightstand with two aspirin next to it. She didn't remember doing that before bed but was glad to see it as she took the pills. Realizing she had no need to worry about being naked she stepped away from the bed into her bathroom grabbing a robe. She loosely tied at as she walked down the stairs in dire need of coffee.

"Morning Doc," the dark fae was standing by her counter with coffee and donuts. "Did a morning run for ya."

Lauren nearly fell down the stairs. Putting her hand over her heart as the shock of seeing the Valkyrie in her kitchen almost gave her a heart attack. "Tamsin what are you doing here," she questioned as she continued her descent down the stairs.

She smiled at the human, "I'm not the love 'em and leave 'em type of gal. Speaking of which doc I never took you for the dominating type." She walked past Lauren towards the door, "You're full of all kinds of surprises. I like it." Tamsin stopped by the door watching Lauren's facial expressions. The older fae finally realized what Bo saw in this human. Not only was the good doctor beautiful and incredible intelligent but she was also a tiger in the bedroom.

Realization was hitting Lauren that all those things she thought she dreamed last night was no dream. She did them, all of them with Tamsin. She sort of fell into her chair by her counter, this is why she didn't drink the affects it has on the brain chemistry by altering levels of neurotransmitters. The affect it had on her celebral cortex was clearly evident in her unprecedented actions. "We, uh, did we…" she couldn't even finish the statement.

"Yeah we did several times actually. Not much of a bottom are you? Not judging, kind of liked it." She went to open the door before she turned back around, "Tonight at 7 I will bring dinner." Seeing the shock on the doctor's face Tamsin rolled her eyes, "Relax doc, I'm not proposing but my partner is busy screwing your ex and I still have a shit load of cases with missing fae. Maybe we can put our brains together and you can help me solve this little mystery. Least I can do is buy you dinner," she winked at the sexy blonde.

Lauren was still in shock that her dreams weren't dreams at all. Tamsin of course pointed out what Bo would be doing tonight as if she needed to. Lauren was quite aware of Bo's sexual appetite. Suddenly it made last night not as bad as it seemed. She had sex with Tamsin, who was actually attractive. Bo was surely doing the same with Dyson. It wasn't like she was in a relationship it was a one night onetime thing that she had no reason to feel bad for. As much as she wished she could change it her feelings for Bo haven't changed. She still loved her with all her heart and what she did last night she did from hurt, loneliness, pain and drinking. "Sounds good Tamsin, and you can call me Lauren," she realized the dark fae was waiting for an answer.

"Whatever," and she walked out the door letting it close behind her.

Two minutes later there was a knock on the door. She called out that it was open and watched as Hale walked in. "Did Tamsin just leave here?" He saw the look on Lauren's face that he couldn't read. "Did she do something to you because I will call the Morrigan?"

The doctor snapped out of her thoughts, "No, she, no, it was just…" she couldn't think of a lie fast enough as Hale put two and two together. He looked back towards the door then back to Lauren, "No, you and Tamsin, no. You know what I don't want to know it's none of my business. I just came here to tell you that the new compound is finished doc. You get a lab back."

This put a half smile on Lauren's face having a lab back would be good. The more things she had to do the less she would think of Bo. That is what she needed to do. She had to let Bo go she just didn't know how although apparently drunken Lauren did. "Sorry Hale that is great news when would you like me to go back to work?"

"You can start tomorrow if it isn't too much. I heard about Bo." Looking back towards the door, "Although maybe that isn't an issue," the last person he expected Lauren to hook up with would be Tamsin. He wasn't even sure he fully trusted her, "Careful with her Lauren."

"No we aren't together. I don't even really remember how it happened. I'm just a mess Hale." The doctor let the tears fall down her face. She did enough crying last night and went to the Dal to stop the tears and now here she was crying again. Lauren didn't even notice Hale walk over till she felt his arms pull her into a hug. "I still love her Hale even though she picked Dyson." Hale just held her he didn't know what to say. All three were his friends while he was happy for Dyson he felt bad for Lauren. He just hoped Bo was done bouncing back and forth. Although he loved the succubus she had a knack for being indecisive.

It took her about ten minutes to pull herself together. She thanked Hale for coming by and telling her in person. He smiled letting her know it was the other human in his life that knocked some sense into him. He told Lauren he was going to be seeing Kenzi later at his new office in the compound and finally tell her how he truly felt. Hale explained to the doctor how he pushed the human out of his life and needed to make it up to her. Lauren was happy for him; he became the Ash and was going for the person that meant something to him.

After Hale left she came to the conclusion that she had to follow his advice. She needed to try and start getting over Bo. There was no point in loving someone that was never going to love you back. She grabbed a donut and coffee as she headed back upstairs. A cold shower would feel good on her throbbing head.

**POLICE STATION**

Dyson was standing by his desk looking over a case. He stiffened as he caught Lauren's scent. "Lauren I am glad you stopped by," he started saying as Tamsin walked into view.

"Sorry wrong blonde," she put her coffee on her desk as she plopped into her chair yawning.

"I smell Lauren's scent it is all over you," Dyson grew concerned. He felt bad about what happened with Bo. He knew what it was like losing her. The shifter definitely didn't want any harm coming upon her. Dyson came around the desk when it hit him. The scent was Lauren's it was also of sweat and sex. He stopped in his tracks, "Oh shit."

The Valkyrie smirked as she lifted her eyebrows, "Figure it out there detective. Really earning your title. I didn't have time to shower when I left her apartment this morning." She sipped her coffee. "I need some of those missing fae files. I am going to the docs tonight to go over cases."

He got some of the files as he handed them to the Valkyrie. "Tamsin do me a favor and don't mention this to Bo. The break up is still fresh and Lauren means a lot to her and you, well you are you."

She snatched the folders out of his hand, "What is that supposed to mean? Least I wouldn't need to sleep with other people." Tamsin ignored the low growl that escaped from her partner.

"It means she is human and fragile. Try not to take advantage," Dyson felt slightly protective of Lauren in this moment. He knew she was hurting and maybe taking some comfort where she shouldn't.

Tamsin lifted an eyebrow at the shifter. "Fragile huh you should see her in bed. Not such the sweet nerdy fragile doctor. You know maybe it is her understanding in biology." She leaned back in her chair contemplating this in her head. There had to be a reason that a human was that good in bed.

Dyson couldn't believe this was real it almost felt like an alternative reality. "Whatever, just don't say anything to Bo."

"Say what to me," Bo asked as she walked next to the shifter with Kenzi at her side.


	2. The Start of Something New

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading this story. All I can say is, WOW, wasn't expecting people to like this one. Huge thanks to following it, adding it to your favorites and all your reviews (yes good and bad). Some people are upset about the Lauren/Tamsin pairing, to you guys all I can say is it's not who the good doctor dates that matters but who she ends up with. Enjoy…

* * *

Lauren stepped out of the shower between the aspirin and the cold water her head felt much better. With that everything from last night came back in full detail. She couldn't believe all the things she did with Tamsin. Thinking of what Bo was probably doing with Dyson that same night she didn't regret what she did. Even though it was completely out of her character to sporadically sleep with someone like that. It surprised her more that it was Tamsin. She would have never thought the two of them would end up in bed together. Not that she didn't find the Valkyrie attractive because she completely did but they never really talked much. The sex itself was actually really good and that put a small smile on her face which also shocked her. Maybe the dark fae's advice wasn't that far off.

She pulled on a pair of blue jeans, with black boots and a dark grey button down shirt. The blonde blow dried her hair and left to go see the new compound. She knew Hale said she didn't have to report till tomorrow but she figured she would get some things set up. Taking a bag of her stuff from her place she walked out the door.

Thankfully the walk to the new compound didn't take more than ten minutes the doctor was still thinking of investing in her own car. It was a beautiful building she was impressed with the work Hale put into it. Walking in the lobby she saw Hale talking to two other fae. He gave her a nod letting her know he saw her. She stood to the side looking around the new place. It was nicely done. It was a circular room with marble flooring and a large white desk in the middle with a fae guard sitting behind it. No more surprise attacks like the one Bo's mother did a couple of years ago. Slightly behind the desk on either side were doors with more fae guards by them.

Lauren was so busy checking out the new place that she didn't hear Hale approach her. He stood next to her following her eyes rechecking the new set up. When her gaze fell upon him she jumped back a little. "Sorry Hale I didn't realize you were done." Looking all around her she continued, "You really out did yourself here."

Hale beamed with pride. He never thought of being the Ash but since he was in the running when Lachlan won he was the next obvious choice. "Wait till you see what I did for you, then you can express your true excitement." He put his hand on the small of her back as he guided her to the door on the right of the desk. The fae stepped to the side as he opened the door holding it for Lauren to walk in first. The long hallway had the same flooring as the lobby. There were large glass windows on one side and the other side had tons of doors to all different kinds of rooms. They went left at the end of the hallway and Hale stopped at the first doorway.

When Lauren opened the door she thought she died and went to science heaven. There was all new state of the art equipment. She ran around the room like a little kid at a toy store. There were baths/circulators, centrifuges, cold storage, electrophoresis, incubators, heating mantles, electroporators, and thermal cyclers. Plus the addition of all new medical equipment, she couldn't help it she ran to Hale and threw her arms around his neck hugging him as she squealed out thank you's.

The siren laughed at his human doctor. "I take it that means you like it." Lauren let go of him gazing over her shoulder at this incredibly new lab she was given. "No, I love it, thank you Hale." The Ash stood in front of her he knew getting her attention over all this equipment wouldn't be easy. He had to smile at how easy it was to impress Lauren. He only hoped it would be that easy to make Kenzi smile.

"Now Lauren we have to go over some things." He could tell she was barely paying attention as she just gave him a soft um hmm. He grabbed her shoulders so she had no choice but to focus on him. "There you are. Lauren you are no longer a slave to the fae you are an employee. You need to come up with a salary request and we will take it from there. Also as you can see this new lab is pretty big so I will let you interview the Light Fae you want working with you. Of course you are still affiliated with the Light so you always have our protection and it would be a crime if any Dark Fae tries to harm you." Hale had Lauren's full attention now. She couldn't believe the things he was saying to her. It almost felt like a dream. The doctor couldn't wait to call Bo to tell her all the things Hale did for her. That's when it hit her, there was no longer Bo to call, and she wasn't hers to call.

Hale saw the blonde go from smiles and giggles to a sudden look of sadness. He tilted his head down as he leaned a little back, "Lauren is something missing because I can have someone run out and get it?" The Ash didn't look away from the human in front of him. He knew all Lauren has sacrificed for the fae in the years she has been with them. He also knew how many times she helped him and his old partner solve cases. Not to mention all the times she saved all their asses. "Doc, you know I forgot one thing." Lauren glimpsed up at him with such sadness in her eyes that he almost felt like his heart would break at her pain. "There isn't anything you could have forgotten Hale this place is incredible." The doctor whispered out.

"Yes there is something I forgot." He put his hand on her chin forcing her to meet his eyes. "I forgot to thank you Lauren for everything. For saving our asses with the Garuda, for putting up with all these fae politics, and for always doing what you could to save the fae in your care. The least I could do is take care of you and this was the only way I know how to." He thought about what he saw earlier that morning, "And Tamsin can have access to this lab since technically she is D's partner now."

Lauren's eyebrows went up in a shocked sort of way. Tears filled her eyes that threatened to spill over but didn't. She was so touched at his words that there was someone who noticed the things she has done. The things she had given up to help the world of the fae. "Thank you Hale for the lab, for freeing me, and for the kind words but that's not why I was upset. I just thought of calling Bo and remembered that she is with Dyson." The siren didn't know what to say of course she would still be hurting this break up was brand new. "Tamsin and I aren't together but I am sure she will need access for cases." Lauren knew there wasn't much for Hale to say and she wanted to break the silence.

He let her know that when she reported tomorrow he would have some Light Fae for her to interview and he wanted her salary requirements to go over. With that the new Ash had to leave to see over some of the other new rooms and get ready for Kenzi to come to the compound.

The doctor put her bag on a new lab desk and started to unpack it. As she went through the bag she pulled out the injections she started working on right before Bo's Dawning. She held them to her chest as a single tear fell from her eyes. The blonde never got to tell the succubus about the new injection she was working on. This one wasn't for the brunette but for the doctor. It was to help her be enough for Bo even as a human. She took a steroid and worked from there. Taking out certain things and adding others. It would give her strength and endurance without a terrible attitude or hair loss. It made the blonde physically stronger so that she would finally be able to go out on cases with Bo without being a risk. Not wanting to get rid of this incredible breakthrough she went over to the new safe and set a code as she locked them away.

**POLICE STATION**

Bo looked back and forth between the two as she looked at Kenzi. Kenzi put her palms into the air, "I'm an innocent for once Bo bo." Dyson gave Tamsin a pleading gaze as Bo's attention was on her small goth friend. Tamsin did her famous eye roll. She wished she could go back to not caring it was so much easier then. Lying wasn't one of her strong suites. "Really no one is going to tell me. Okay we can do this the fun way." Bo faced Tamsin as her hand started to slightly glow red.

The Valkyrie stood up from her chair walking to where Dyson was. "Dyson was being an ass. He got all noble on me when he found out I was going to the doc's place tonight to go over cases." Tamsin shot Dyson a look that said it was the best I could do.

The succubus didn't move, not one muscle, not even a single muscle in her face. She just stood there blank faced. Tamsin furrowed her eyebrows together as she gave Bo the once over. Dyson was just standing there observing Bo's behavior. He didn't like it. Her blank expression said nothing to most people but not to the shifter. He knew Bo. It was easy for him to see that she was processing Tamsin alone at night in Lauren's place. He told her once before he was insanely jealous. The shifter tried to relax knowing that it was still new. That her break up happened faster than Bo had expected. After all she chose him.

Bo's laughter broke Dyson from his thoughts as he looked over at his mate. She had her arm around her waist as she leaned forward laughing. Trying to get a serious face on she turned to Tamsin. "You and Lauren, as in Dr. Lauren Lewis. Why would you think she would work with you? That is the funniest thing I heard. Thank you for that." Kenzi just shrugged at Dyson as she sat on his desk close to Tamsin. The goth tilted her head towards the Valkyrie, "Dude, are you wearing Lauren's perfume."

Her partner tapped her with his foot. "Your swift," she saw Bo staring at her from the corner of her eye. "I stopped by her place this morning with coffee and donuts to bribe the doc into helping me. I figured you and the wolf would be screwing and I needed someone to help with fae cases." She put on her best bitchy smile that she was able to muster.

The brunette never broke eye contact with the blonde. "Lauren agreed," she made no attempt to hide the distaste in her voice. This time the smile that came across the Valkyrie's face wasn't forced, "She was happy for the distraction. Guess I should thank you for that." Bo narrowed her eyes at the older fae, "Your welcome." She walked around Dyson so she was closer to the dark fae. "If you try anything or you hurt her in any way I promise you I will kill you." The Valkyrie just smirked at the younger fae, "You could try." The brunette heard her but decided not to continue this at Dyson's work.

Bo knew that she and Tamsin had started to slowly become friends but she wasn't sure if she completely trusted her just yet. The succubus didn't trust Tamsin in Lauren's place in her current state even though she knew it was her fault. It didn't mean she stopped caring for the doctor. She didn't leave her because she stopped loving her. There was more to it than that. She and Dyson never got to truly find out what could have been. His love was taken when they just started so she gave up on them. When she found out he had it back it wouldn't be fair to Lauren for Bo to stay with her always wondering what might have been. She needed to see for herself because there was always a part of her that still loved the wolf.

Dyson watched as Bo threatened her new friend. He saw it in her eyes the jealousy and the fear. Although, he couldn't blame her when he first smelled Lauren on the dark fae he thought the worst as well. He thought it best to stop analyzing Bo's actions when his own were similar. Tamsin was dark fae and that meant they would always question her actions and motives. Even though she was becoming part of the group when it came to the two humans that were a part of the crew it was different. All of them became more protective of Lauren and Kenzi. "Bo, not that I'm not happy to see you but was there a reason you stopped by here?" Dyson knew it was best to get the succubus out of there sooner rather than later Tamsin would only hold back for so long.

The succubus finally took her eyes off of the Valkyrie as she went to Dyson. "Yeah, I just wanted you to know that we are heading over to the new compound. Hale asked to see Kenzi then we have to go take a case. Some babysitter came to us worried about her missing boss so I might be back a little later." Dyson nodded as Bo gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye D-Man I'll try to get her back quick," Kenzi tapped his arm as she walked by him. Bo made sure to give Tamsin one last look of warning before heading out of the station.

**LIGHT FAE COMPOUND**

Kenzi gaped at Bo as she looked around the new compound. "Looks like the Ashhole did something decent. Maybe I'll give him some props." Bo grinned at her friend they strolled down the hallways. She had to admit it was a lot nicer than before. It was hard to believe that this building was the same one that she was once in talking to Lachlan. As the continued down the hallways something caught in the corner of Bo's eye and she stopped walking.

The little goth was still moving along not even noticing that Bo wasn't next to her till she didn't respond to her last joke. Kenzi turned around and saw Bo staring into a window of a door. It looked like she was lost in a trance. She threw her hands in the air as she headed towards the succubus. Bo didn't even notice Kenzi standing next to her. The tiny human peered through the window to see what had her bestie so distracted. "Aaannndd cue the hot blonde doctor, earth to Bo," she waved her hand right in front of Bo's eyes regaining her attention. "Hi remember me, let me introduce myself, its Kenzi."

The brunette lightly shoved her small friend. "I just wasn't expecting to see her." She turned back to the window. She remembered the first time she saw the doctor. The way she trailed her hand down the succubus's back. Bo could feel a tingling sensation throughout her whole body at the touch of the human. It was easy to look through this window and think back to all the times she stopped in here finding a reason to talk to the doctor. How beautiful she always looked when she was invested in something sciency. "Owww," Bo put her hand on her one arm in reaction to the pinch her best friend just gave her. "Dude, go get your Lauren on I got to see Hale." Kenzi gave up her friend clearly had things to say to the doctor and she had to meet with Hale.

Bo stood there watching the door for a few more minutes. Every part of her wanted to push the door open and walk in there to see if Lauren really was helping Tamsin. The other part of her knew that their break up just happened the other day and it might not be the best thing to barge into her lab. This felt oddly familiar to her like when she went to tell Lauren that the curse on Nadia was lifted only to see them through the window kissing. With that memory in mind Bo pushed the door open.

Lauren heard someone walk in and spun around to see if it was Hale and dropped her chart as she saw her ex standing in front of her. "Bo," she wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement but it was the only word she was able to get out. There were so many other things she wanted to say, like what she was doing there. When they were together she barely had time for her and now that they weren't here she was. She wanted to say why aren't you with Dyson or even are you here to see the affect you had on me. Yet the only word she was able to get out was her name. She mentally kicked her own ass.

The succubus heard the doctor say her name just above a whisper it made her heart flutter. In that second she regretted barging in the way she did. She had no right, but at the same time she did. Just because they were no longer together doesn't mean she wouldn't look out for Lauren. "Hey," she sounded just like the doctor the word came out quietly. The blonde was the first to pull herself together. "I'm not sure why you are here, did you need something?" She tried to keep as much emotion out of the sentence that she could. The last thing Lauren was going to do was cry in front of her again.

The brunette gathered herself together and stood a little straighter. "I heard that you are working with Tamsin tonight, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay with that?" Bo had no idea how she wanted to word that she was pretty sure it wasn't that way. A little late for regrets now.

"I'm a big girl Bo I can handle myself. I was fine with her last night I will be fine with her tonight." Lauren wasn't sure how she was supposed to react. Bo was acting like a friend with a tone of a jealous girlfriend. It was the succubus that chose this and now she was what checking on her. It drove her crazy that she found this immature and cute at the same time.

The words hit Bo like a hard hit to the abdomen. "Last night," disbelief was evident in her voice, "when after I left?" She was getting angry now. What she do invite another fae over when the seat was still warm that she just left. Guess it was true once you go fae you never go back. It was hard to determine who she was angrier with Tamsin or Lauren.

Hearing her words put Lauren on the defense. She had the nerve to get angry and to make accusations on her when Bo was the one to leave. Although it was true she was with Tamsin last night she didn't have those intentions when she left her place. The blonde just no longer wanted to stare at the place that her ex was sitting. The pain was too much to bare so she followed a page from Kenzi's book and went to have some drinks. It wasn't the normal thing she did but she had to admit it was effective with some consequences that she wasn't counting on. "Yes Bo you left, remember that YOU LEFT," her eyebrows fused together as the anger was clear on her face.

"Yeah apparently I dodged a bullet there," Bo turned around and stomped towards the door, "Have a nice night doctor I know I will." The words lingered in the air as she walked into the hallway. Bo didn't stop stampeding down the hallway till she was far away from the lab. Finally slowing down her pace she saw Hale's office and decided to sit outside it and wait for Kenzi. The succubus slumped into the chair wondering what the hell just happened. She went there to protect Lauren and when she heard that Tamsin was there last night she lost control. Somehow with that human she always seemed to lose control. The doctor was right though she did leave. She went back to Dyson so why was she yelling the way she was. She leaned back in the chair, tilting her head back so it was against the wall as she put her hand to her forehead. All she was trying to do was figure out what the hell was happening to her.

**LATER THAT NIGHT LAUREN'S PLACE**

When Lauren got home from her new lab she was still furious at her ex's actions. Typical Bo she came in there heard something she didn't like and instead of communicating like an adult she stomped away like an impetuous child. It was so infuriating. The doctor started thinking it had nothing to do with fae or human, or her succubus nature, it was their inability to talk. Her stubbornness was a pain in the ass. Like today, she came into her work had concern in her eyes then in minutes it was replaced with anger. The blonde couldn't help but think Bo missed something there because she was the one who should be angry not the succubus.

She preoccupied herself with lab charts till she heard the knock on her door. The doctor put her charts down as she got up walking to the door. Halfway there it swung open as the Valkyrie walked in shutting it behind her. "Patience isn't my thing," seeing the face the doctor had on. She had a pizza box in her hand with a 6-pack of beer. "Wasn't really sure what you eat. Figured it might be some fancy crap that would make me puke so I opted for this," caring for people was still all new to her. She spent many lifetimes being a loner and this of course had to be the one where she finds the damn sunshine gang. She felt like the Grinch underneath it all there actually was a heart. The dark fae just wasn't sure how she cared for it just yet.

Lauren gave the dark fae a soft smile. She knew all about Valkryie's and this wasn't really what they were known for so the attempt was actually in a way sort of adorable. Hell, even if it was filled with sarcasm least she was capable of staying and finishing conversations. That was it from this point on for the rest of the night Lauren promised herself that she would no longer think of Bo. "I don't eat fancy crap, pizza is fine, but I am going to have to pass on the beer." She went to her fridge grabbing soda for herself. She had enough liquor last night and was not going to put another drop into her mouth anytime soon. Turning around she saw the Valkyrie was already putting slices onto plates for them. "Did you bring the cases," the human asked as she sat down.

Tamsin handed the cases over to the doctor as she opened herself up a beer. She watched her facial expressions as she glanced over different files. The older fae found it kind of amusing before the damn succubus she never even bothered with humans but now she saw them differently. When she helped Bo rescue Kenzi and saw the fight the little human had she was impressed. Who knew something so weak could be so strong. Here was the good doctor. She never noticed how beautiful she was maybe she was too busy noticing Bo to notice the girl next to her. Of course last night helped as well. She couldn't even comprehend why the hell she was thinking about the doctor. Last night was about sex, the doctor was there and the older fae was horny that's it. Yes she was attractive but what was she going to do date the doctor. Her thoughts drifted off as she watched Lauren run her hand through her hair as she flipped through the pages. Watching some blonde pieces fall through her fingers framing her face. Tamsin snapped out of it and downed her beer. "What you got doc?"

Lauren was so lost in the cases trying to make a connection she almost forgot the Valkyrie was still standing in front of her. From the few meetings she had with Tamsin she figured she would be the type that would just drop off the case files and leave. Come by the next morning and get her take but she was completely wrong about her. Seemed she was wrong about a lot of people lately. She thought Dyson was noble but he didn't hesitate to tell her ex how he felt while they were still together. The blonde thought Bo loved her but definitely was wrong there. She was even foolish enough to think she might get close to the other human in Bo's life since they were both the same species it would have been nice. Even if Kenzi was a heavy drinker and had an uncensored sense of humor, yet wrong again. Maybe she misjudged the Valkyrie based on her species and being dark fae.

Looking up at her she noticed how gorgeous her eyes were. Such a piercing blue you can easily get lost in those eyes. Flashes of last night played through her mind reminded her of the body beneath the clothes the fae was wearing. Nothing to complain about there, she recalled dragging her tongue around her toned abs. She almost choked on her soda as the thoughts ran through her mind. Bringing herself back to the present she talked to the Valkyrie. "There is nothing consistent with these murders. Some look like they are from fae that are foreign to this area." She glanced back over some of the pictures, "What did you get?"

"Same as you can't make heads or tails of it. No scientific thing to add?"

"Not yet, sometimes it takes me going over things a few times before I see things I previously didn't." Lauren didn't look up as she spoke but if she did she would have seen the grin that the Valkyrie had on.

As the night passed on the two went over different facts they both seen verses the oddities in the cases. They had pages of information as they sat side by side leaning over each other as they grabbed different photos. The older fae was genuinely impressed by this particular human. Lauren felt oddly comfortable with the Valkyrie feeling like she definitely was wrong about the older blonde. They laughed at some of the facts that they clearly missed before. The doctor was starting to feel her eyelids getting heavier and heavier. She gazed up at the clock it was midnight. Tamsin followed the doctor's eyes to the clock seeing the time she got up from the sofa not remembering how they got there. "It's late, I should get going."

Lauren stood with the fae, "I didn't even realize the time." She walked with her to the door when the fae repeated what she did that morning, "Maybe we can continue this tomorrow night?"

"Yes of course, I have some work at the new compound but I can meet you here at around 8. Does that work for you?" The human was happy that Tamsin stopped by there. For almost five full hours she didn't think of Bo.

Of course it worked for the dark fae she didn't live anywhere so she had nowhere to go at night. Besides that she actually liked spending time with the doctor. Maybe she had her eye on the wrong girl after all. It was still new to Tamsin she was not the type to over think it or over analyze things especially feelings. "Yeah, 8 see you then Lauren."

It wasn't that the fact the fae actually said her name that made Lauren slow her breathing. It was the fact that she realized when Tamsin answered her she stepped into Lauren's personal space and their lips were only inches apart.


	3. A Step At a Time

A/N: Hi everyone, thanks for continuing to read this story, following it and adding it to your favorites. Your reviews are all incredible. I love reading every one of them so please keep them coming. Let me know what you guys are thinking. A lot of people feel strongly about Lauren and Tamsin. I may be one of the few people but I think Bo shouldn't always get Lauren back so easily. In the past Lauren has had to work on getting Bo back. Also in the show everyone always falls all over the succubus, well I can see why, I can't see why many wouldn't over the hot doctor. My stories are always Lauren centered. As for who she will end up with, read and find out. This story followed the show up to episode 3x10 (with a different twist of course) from there I take it in a different direction. I think you guys will still like it but let me know…

* * *

Tamsin became aware of how unbelievably close she was to the human. She couldn't recall when she got so close to the doctor but she was acutely aware of it now. Without giving it another thought she stepped back and walked out the door. The Valkyrie made a bee line for her truck. Getting in she slammed the door shut behind her while she just sat in the passenger seat. _I am losing my shit, what the hell is happening to me?_ In all her lifetimes this was extremely new to her. She didn't make friends yet now she sort of had them. She never dated, however she was completely for one night stands. That's what it was supposed to be just a one night stand. See what the big deal is about humans. So why was it that less than five minutes ago she wanted to pull the hot blonde into a kiss? Of course she did what was natural to her and shot out the door. _Screw it not over analyzing this going to Carpe Noctem for a drink. _

Lauren stood still for another minute before sighing and locking the door. _Drinking clearly is still affecting my cerebrum. To be more exact the frontal lobe part of my cerebrum. _It was the only explanation that the scientist could rationalize. In that split second of time she was thinking the dark fae was going to kiss her. What made no sense to her was that she wasn't going to stop it. She concluded that she couldn't have wanted it that badly because there were times when she wanted Bo to kiss her. When the succubus didn't the doctor had no problem making the move. Plus she still loved Bo.

She went upstairs, changed into lounge wear and climbed into bed. Remembering she unplugged her alarm clock she bent over plugging it back in. Lying back down in bed she couldn't help but think about what just happened. It had to be because she was seeing a different side of Tamsin that she never saw before. Like she thought before she clearly misjudged a ton of fae this was likely no different. The older fae had wisdom and knew things even Lauren didn't. Together they made some progress on the cases. Work was a good distraction she didn't cry over Bo for a full five hours. Maybe that was why she was waiting for the Valkyrie to kiss her. It provided another distraction. There was always the thought of what Bo was most likely doing right now with the shifter. Grabbing at her sheets she rolled over drifting off to sleep still trying to analyze herself.

**CRACK SHACK – AROUND THE SAME TIME TAMSIN WAS AT LAUREN'S**

Bo was sitting on her couch with a glass of red wine in her hand. She had her cell phone out on the table in front of her just in case Lauren did need help with Tamsin. About every five minutes she would pick it up lighting up the phone to make sure it was still working. Or in the event that a text came through that she didn't hear. She was back for an hour but just sent Dyson a text now letting him know she was home. In the text told him the case was good she was back safe and if he didn't want to come by so late she understood. The brunette was now glancing at the text wondering why the hell she said that to him. Her brain was hurting from all the thinking she was doing recently. This was her grandfather's thing or Lauren's thing but not hers. She was more run to the battle and fight type of girl. Lauren, simply thinking her name made Bo check her phone again.

The succubus heard movement by her front door. Quietly she got off the couch grabbing her dagger. When the door swung open and Dyson came in she dropped her fighting stance. "You scared the crap out of me. I could've killed you," she went back over to the couch falling back into it.

He smiled at his girl. "Your text was a little vague. I'm home safe you don't have to come if you don't want to. Why wouldn't I want to?" The shifter had a feeling he knew the answer. At this point he wasn't so sure Bo did. Hell he wasn't even sure if he wanted to accept it. He made a decision that he was going to give this relationship a true shot. If Bo wasn't seeing what he was thinking maybe he was wrong. Until she called it quits he was going to give it his all. Last time he gave up his love unintentionally and constantly wondered what could have or would have been. Would she have even given Lauren a chance? The wolf knew it was a question he was never going to get an answer to.

Bo forced a half smile at him. She wasn't mad at him it was just tonight she felt more exhausted than usual. She didn't want to upset him or hurt his feelings. "I just didn't know the kind of day you had. Don't want to be that overbearing girlfriend that demands you be at my side every minute of the day." _I know I wasn't._ The brunette was taken aback at the thought that popped into her head. Without even thinking it just came right through her mind.

"Bo every spare minute I have is yours. You know that. You've always known that." Dyson wanted to believe that was true but he knew something felt different. This wasn't the same Bo he dated a couple of years ago. It was possible her Dawning did change her. He sat next to her, "How was your case."

She was staring into her glass of red wine when she heard him ask the question. "Bitches were witches so you know typical case for me and Kenzi." Dyson gave his small laugh as he looked around the place, "Where is Kenzi," it just dawned on him now that the small human was not there. Bo turned her head facing him, "You don't talk to your old partner much anymore do you?" The shifter flashed his smile, "Probably not as much as I should. I will make a point to visiting him. What does he have to do with Kenzi?"

Bo put her hand on his shoulder, "Oh you stupid foolish boy. The Ash apologized for blowing Kenzi off these past few months. Told her what a jack ass he was, which he was, and told her how he truly felt about her." For once she was the one who got to inform him on something he didn't know. "Of course after our psychotic episode of adventures in babysitting I dropped her off at the compound so they could spend more time together."

Dyson dropped his hand on Bo's thigh as he moved it up slowly leaning into to her. "That means we have the place all to ourselves?"

_What the hell doesn't hurt to feed? Maybe it'll help clear my head on whatever the hell is going on inside it. I should make an appointment with the doctor. No, no more thinking of Lauren tonight. _"Yup all to ourselves, you wouldn't have any ideas of what to do with this alone time do you?" With that Dyson scooped her up and carried her up the stairs.

**CARPE NOCTEM**

Tamsin pushed her way through the over populated club getting close to the bar. She got the bartenders attention and order whiskey straight. The Valkyrie turned back around to watch the crowd at the club. All she could think was how pathetic everyone looked. At almost every part of the club someone was trying to impress someone else. Either with the expensive bottle of liquor they bought for their table or with some idiotic dance moves.

"Looky looky lue the notorious Valkyrie shows up at my club for a drink. Has the group affected you to love?" Vex appeared from her right side. Naturally Tamsin rolled her eyes, "I thought you jumped off a cliff or something like that."

Vex slid next to her, "Now is that nice? Coming to my place and insulting me? And here I was going to give you free rounds." He noticed the blonde was slightly quieter than usual. "It is them isn't it? The succubus got to you too then?"

"She did, it was for a frigging second. Followed her to Brazenwood, really I just wanted to see if she was going to get her ass kicked. Shockingly she didn't. I kissed her, no clue why, and that ship thankfully sailed." She took a huge sip of her whiskey, "Didn't want to make the triangle a square."

"Yeah she does that. Just when you think the sexubus is going to fall hard on her ass she shocks us all and prevails. It's what she does love." Vex thought about it for a second, "How is she doing with her human lover? Did she drain the poor doctor dry yet because I actually like those humans in the sex machines life? They grow on you. I can't even look at them as food anymore." At the mention of Lauren Tamsin finished the drink and ordered another one. It didn't go unnoticed by the Mesmer. Instead he waited for her to respond.

"The succubus had her Dawning. Of course she passed why wouldn't she. Found out wolf boy had his love back so she left the doc." The whole time she spoke she never once faced Vex instead she kept her eyes on the crowd in the club. "Some shit about wanting to find out what could've been since she still had love for him. Boring crap I didn't really listen. Do I look like a therapist?"

"Yeah a regular Dr. Kevorkian you are," he said with a laughing snare. "What brings you to my place?" She didn't respond instead she held up the glass of whiskey. "Well love than you enjoy all the drinks you want." Vex let the bartender know that all of Tamsin's drink were on the house. "Don't let anyone know I'm here yet." With that Vex disappeared into the crowd.

"Can't even come to this club and enjoy a drink by myself," the Valkyrie mumbled to herself. Tamsin stayed at the club for another two hours before she finally left. She lost count of how many drinks she had in that time but it didn't matter. Her head was still all screwed up with things she couldn't grasp. She slipped behind the steering wheel of her pickup and started up the engine. The blonde fae had no idea where she was going but she wasn't staying in this parking lot.

Lauren's eyes fluttered open. The doctor could have sworn she just heard something downstairs. Staying perfectly still she waited. Then she heard it, someone was knocking on her door. She rolled over and glanced at the clock. It was almost 4am, who the hell would be banging on her door at that time. The human felt under her bed wrapping her hands around the baseball bat she kept there. She crept down the stairs towards her door, "Who is it?" She called out as she stood by the door. Lauren tightened her grip on the bat as she saw the door knob turning. The door whipped open as the Valkyrie was standing in the door way. She raised one eyebrow when she saw the human with the bat, "Really?"

For the second time in a 24 hour period Tamsin had the doctor putting her hand over her heart as she caught her breath. "Tamsin, what are you doing here?" The Valkyrie kept focused on the doctor as she moved towards her, "What I should have done before." Confusion was written all over the doctor's face, "What was that?"

"This," as she stepped in front of the human grabbing the sides of her face as she pulled her into a deep kiss. Feeling her tongue slip into the doctor's mouth as she slowly opened it allowing the Valkyrie entrance. She felt the doctor's arms slide around her neck as the human pulled her closer.

Tamsin shot back in her pickup truck banging her head on the back of the front seat. "Shit," the older fae muttered. She looked around realizing she was in Carpe Noctem's parking lot still. Apparently she fell asleep in her truck. Glancing at the clock the time displayed 4am. "You've got to be kidding me," she said at the irony of the time in her dream.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Bo was awake when Dyson got up and got ready for work yet she pretended to be asleep. She really had no idea what was getting into her lately. All she wanted for the longest time was for Dyson to get his love back. Her best friend risked her life making sure that happened. The wolf never said anything to her. He could have he knew before she was with Lauren. He knew before they fought the Garuda. At any point he could have told her but he didn't. No, Dyson had to wait for her Dawning to tell her. As if the whole Dawning thing wasn't confusing enough for her.

Why was Lauren a cop and Dyson the doctor? Did that mean she wanted Lauren to be the one who loved her for life that she was in the long haul for? And Dyson was the one who was the filler until that time? Or did it mean she saw Lauren as the one drugging her trying to curb her fae nature? There was wayyyy to many questions in the succubus's head. She decided she would have to make a stop at her grandfather's pub later.

The worst part is last night when she was with Dyson she kept thinking of Lauren. How different Lauren's kisses were. How intense they felt. With just her lips against hers the need to feel her in every way was so much the brunette felt like she couldn't breathe. Sex with Dyson was good he could sustain her but like she said to the human sex with her was epic. Even though she couldn't sustain her Lauren knew all the right places to touch. It made her sick to her stomach knowing that she got through being intimate with Dyson by picturing her ex. If he knew that, she sat up in bed as she brought her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face in her knees. If he knew what she was thinking last night what would he think of her? Worst yet she couldn't even say she regretted it. She was right maybe she was the monster she always feared she was.

**POLICE STATION**

Dyson was at work sitting behind his desk gazing over some of the cases they were working on. The wolf was in a very good mood. His night went a hell of lot better than he was expecting. Apparently he did over react to the way Bo was with Tamsin because last night was the wildest sex he had with her to date. Obviously she was concerned with the dark fae being alone with the human like they all were. Speaking of the Valkyrie he looked at the clock; Tamsin was already an hour late. The shifter picked up the phone dialing her number yet again. He turned his head as he heard the ringing behind him. "You look like shit," he said as he scanned her appearance.

"You always look like shit. I just thought I would return the favor." Tamsin was exhausted she barely slept after that dream. Again she wasn't one to analyze but she didn't have to. The doctor was growing on her. At this moment she was pretty sure she was hating herself. Becoming like the light fae having friends thinking of someone. It was irritating and not like her. She had to take this case.

The wolf sniffed the air by Tamsin. "Were you drinking?" He couldn't believe she would show up at a police station as an officer drunk. The smell of alcohol was strong on the blonde. Tamsin as always rolled her eyes. "That wolf nose of yours is getting on my last nerve." She leaned on his desk, "And I was drinking hours ago."

"Oh well then that makes it all better. We got a lead on a case so we need to go check it out." Dyson grabbed the case file as he picked up his jacket. Looking back he saw Tamsin was still leaning against his desk. He strolled back over placing his hand behind her back pushing her onto her feet. "There you go, one foot in front of the other. See learning to walk is easy."

She punched him in the arm. He grinned as he rubbed it. The blonde glared at him, "Don't annoy me today. I won't be nice." This caused a chuckle from the shifter, "You mean you consider your normal personality nice?" Tamsin was walking in front of him already. Turning her head towards Dyson she called back, "You really want to find out?"

He somehow managed to get them to the crime scene even with Tamsin shuffling around behind him. It was another dead fae with an unexplainable death. She leaned over the body, "A dead rusalka. I haven't seen one in years." Tamsin kneeled beside the body across from Dyson. Both were looking trying to see if they could find the cause of death. The wolf glanced up at his partner, "Looks like we are bringing Lauren her first body to examine in her new lab." The Valkyrie became rigid at the sound of the doctors name. "Both of us," she asked as she kept her eyes on the body.

The shifter debated this. Maybe it wasn't a good idea that he sees Lauren. He didn't want her to feel bad at seeing him. Then again the doctor was always professional and he would be to. He had to admit his curiosity was getting the best of him. The wolf really wanted to know what was going on between the human and his partner. What better way to find out then to see them interacting. Just by their body reactions to each other he would be able to tell if there was more going on with them then a one night stand. Dyson pulled out his phone to call and let them know they were coming in with a body.

The partners pulled into the new compound right as the body was arriving. Dyson and Tamsin escorted the body down the hallways to the new medical facility. He observed Tamsin's reaction to seeing the doctor. They didn't push through the doors yet but he saw the dark fae take in a deep breath. _So she does like the human. This works for me as long as she is good to Lauren. _The shifter hated to admit it but the human doctor has grown on him. She was good to Bo when they were together. He spoke with Hale that morning and found out that his former partner freed the doctor. The Ash also made a point to let him know how many times Lauren has saved the fae's asses. Dyson had to admit it was true. Weak, simple, fragile human put herself in danger many times for this group. If Tamsin was going to hurt her he would intervene but if not it wasn't his place. The idea of Lauren being with anyone other than Bo was something he was extremely happy about.

Dyson opened both doors so they could push in the stretcher. Lauren was engrossed in her work and didn't notice the two. The wolf noticed Tamsin, she hasn't been able to peel her eyes off the doctor since she saw her. The shifter cleared his throat causing Lauren to spin around. When she saw Dyson a wave of emotions hit her. There was a part of her that wanted to scream and yell at him. On the other side of that she knew it wasn't his fault. Bo chose not him. Yet there was still a part of her that felt he didn't have to let Bo know how he felt. He didn't have to be so noble offering to die as her hand at the Dawning. Knowing the succubus would never have let any of her friends die for her. Bo had a huge heart even if she could be a stubborn child.

This was her place of work and she was going to keep it professional. Dyson was light fae and now she was an employee of the Light. She was there main doctor and scientist. They were going to be crossing paths many times. She needed to not blame him as much as she wanted to. It was easier to blame him. In her heart she knew that it was Bo that broke her heart not Dyson. She would always hold a small part of him responsible even with the knowledge. When she was finally able to stop scrutinizing Dyson she noticed the Valkyrie. The doctor couldn't help but gaze at those eyes. Those hypnotizing eyes, she remembered looking at them so many times last night. The memory played through her mind of them sitting on her couch as they went over cases and how it turned out to be an unexpected good time. This also turned out to be the perfect and much needed distraction.

Hitting her that she had been quiet this whole time she finally found her voice. "I didn't hear you guys come in. Was there something you needed?" Dyson watched all of this. The awkwardness his partner had towards Lauren. He watched Lauren take in the dark fae. The way the two didn't really know how to act around each other. Clearly the two were starting to develop some sort of feelings for each other. Even if they weren't strong they were there. They were in the beginning stages but there nonetheless.

"I brought you a present," Tamsin answered as she pulled open the body bag. "Looks like we got another case to go over tonight Lauren," the Valkyrie stated nonchalantly as she looked from the doctor to the rusalka. The wolf heard the blonde fae use the doctor's name. He knew she normally called her doc. "Lauren, if you have the time can you look into the cause of death." The shifter spoke softly to her.

Lauren was already scanning over the body. As Tamsin opened the bag the doctor was already putting gloves on. "A Rusalka, in this area, this is virtually unheard of," the doctor was talking to herself as she examined the body. Dyson lightly touched her arm causing her to glance up at him. "Congratulations on your freedom Lauren. You have truly earned it. You have been a great asset to the Light we owe a lot of victories to you." She knew Dyson meant what he said and that he was being polite. "Thank you Dyson," was all the human managed to get out.

The Valkyrie was surprised at this news. "Congratulations. Guess I should bring some of that red wine you like to drink when I come by tonight." Lauren contemplated what the dark fae said. "Yeah that would be nice. Make it 8:30 now that you gave me this new case." She gave the Valkyrie a half smile. More distractions were exactly what the doctor needed. Tamsin nodded, "See you then." Her and Dyson were about to leave the room when she called over her shoulder, "Later doc."

As they strolled down the halls Dyson eyed the Valkyrie. She didn't turn but she felt him watching her. "What wolf," she spat out. He grinned at her as he did his best to imitate his partner's voice, "See you later Lauren. I'll bring the wine you like. I'm like a school girl with a crush." The dark fae stepped in front of her partner's path as she put her hand on his chest. "One, you're an asshole. Two, I don't sound like that and three, I'm not the pathetic puppy that follows Bo around like a homeless dog begging the new owner to take him in. Don't mess with me dog." She didn't like being made fun of especially when she didn't even know what the hell she was thinking. The wolf still was grinning, "Okay I won't say anything else about you and the doctor." The shifter let it go knowing it was a touchy subject.

**CRACK SHACK**

Kenzi just got home. She threw her bag down on the kitchen counter not even noticing the succubus sitting on the couch. The goth was too busy paying attention to the text on her phone. "Hey Kenz," Bo said from where she was sitting. "Holy shit," Kenzi jumped in the air as she dropped her phone. "Bo-bo what the hell you scared the crap out of me." The small human saw the hurt in her friend's eyes. She quickly went over to her. "Wait this looks like a tequila occasion let me get it. Then throw it at me." She ran into the kitchen still talking to her best friend. "Is it Dyson, do I have to take him to get neutered? I'll do it myself." Kenzi poured them each shots of tequila as she sat on an angle on the couch so the succubus could talk to her. Bo locked eyes with Kenzi, "Kenz, what if I made a huge mistake?"


	4. Getting Closer

A/N: Hey guys, so everyone has some pretty strong feelings whether it is Lauren/Bo or Lauren/Tamsin. All I can say without giving away the story is just keep reading. Again who she dates might not be who she ends up with (or maybe it will). I can promise I will not do Lauren wrong (TEAM LAUREN). I will always try my best to stay true to the characters and make the changes in them seem authentic (like Tamsin developing feelings for Lauren or vice versa). I am no huge Dyson fan, mainly because he gets in Lauren's way, but I don't think he would be a jerk about Bo's feelings for Lauren. Bo tends to act without thinking and only after realizes consequences. I try to keep true to that in this story. Also huge thanks to following this story, adding it to your favorites, and all your reviews. I love reviews so write as many as you guys can. Thanks!

* * *

Kenzi sat back a little, "What do you mean a huge mistake? Did you open Pandora's Box because you know that never ended well in any movie?" Kenzi was looking over her shoulder as if she was expecting something to jump out and grab her. Bo hit Kenzi's leg, "No, nothing like that. What if I jumped back into a relationship with Dyson too soon?"

The little goth practically fell off the couch. "WHAT," she put her hand on her friends forehead, "nope no fever?" The succubus lightly hit her hand away. "Kenz, I'm serious." The small human stared at her friend for a couple of minutes before deciding she wasn't possessed. Sitting back down next to her she put her serious face on. "Do you really think that Bo? When he lost his love you went all Mark Walhberg from FEAR, wasn't pretty. And when he started dating Ciara you got kinda all One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest. Remember you compared Dyson's new girlfriend the billionaire to you that didn't even have a place with walls? Any of these things ring a bell?" Kenzi was staring at her friend for the longest time Bo only wished her and Dyson had a chance. Now they were back together and she was questioning it. She really didn't know what to say to her.

Bo sank back in the couch tilting her head back putting her hands on her head. "Aaaaahhhh," she barely yelled out. "I know, I know what I said and did. That was before…," the succubus let her words trail off as she closed her eyes. Sitting back up she glanced at her friend, "Why did you get his love back?" Kenzi turned her body so she was sitting on the couch while facing Bo. "I did it for you, for fighting the Garuda and for him. He is my friend to Bo and when we switched bodies I felt what he felt. It was so empty I couldn't imagine anyone feeling like that."

The brunette sprang up from the couch. Walking in front of the TV she started to pace back and forth. "You should have told me then. Either one of you should have." The small framed human straightened out on the couch as she watched her friend pace. "Are you having some kind of nervous breakdown? Should I call Lauren?" That's when it hit the goth. "It's Lauren isn't it?" The succubus stopped pacing as she faced her friend, "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore." Just the mention of the doctor's name made her heart flutter.

Kenzi got up from the couch and went over to her best friend. She grabbed Bo and turned her to face the human. "Bo I would do anything for you. BFF remember best fae forever but it wasn't my place to tell you. When he was going to tell you it was too late you were already with the doctor." She grabbed her hand as she dragged her to the kitchen. Kenzi poured them both a drink, "Now tell me what is going on in that crazy head of yours."

"It's not the same anymore. I mean I don't know what I was expecting. We haven't been together for awhile right so of course it's going to be different?" Bo slammed back the shot her friend poured her. Grabbing the bottle from Kenzi she poured herself more. "I'm comparing it to Lauren because I was just with her so it's still fresh. That's what it is right?" She was looking to her friend for some sort of confirmation because she truly no longer knew anymore. Her brain felt like jell-o.

Bo knew what her best friend said was true she did want Dyson to have his love back for a long time. Then she accepted that it wasn't going to happen and she moved on. She was with Lauren. It was perfect and then she screwed it up. She heard Dyson loved her and she didn't know what she was supposed to do with that. Kenzi almost got herself killed getting his love back. It felt unfair to stay with Lauren knowing all that information. It wasn't fair to anyone knowing they never ended things because one left the other but because there was no choice. When she heard Tamsin say she was going by Lauren's she really didn't know why she got so angry. Tamsin was slowly becoming her friend and she wanted to knock her out. When she went to Lauren and heard she was with her the night before she got jealous. The succubus got extremely jealous thinking of the two of them alone in her place. The place where Bo and Lauren had sex many many times, she was definitely getting angry again.

Kenzi watched the emotions play over her friends face. It went from confusion, to sadness and now anger was evident on her face. "Bo, let's go to the Dal for a bit." The goth had a feeling this had everything to do with Lauren. Apparently Bo was still in love with her. Maybe she did love Dyson as well. All Kenzi knew was she wasn't going to say anything when Bo was like this it was easy to push her over the edge. Right now the goth just wanted to calm the succubus down. Besides Bo made it clear Kenzi shouldn't have interfered before maybe she shouldn't now. Let the brunette figure it out for herself which one she loved more. At this point Kenzi wasn't even sure who it was. The way she acted for so long over Dyson verses the way she was acting now over the doctor. It was hard to know which one she wanted or loved more. It was something Bo was going to have to figure out for herself.

**ASH COMPOUND**

Lauren had examined the body for over an hour trying to figure out cause of death. There was definitely nothing that confirmed the death was done by another fae. She finally allowed the light fae to take the body away when she knew that there were no further tests she could do for confirmation of death. The doctor sat by her computer typing in notes for Hale. She also made mental notes to go over later with Tamsin. The blonde heard her cell ringing reaching for her phone she saw Kenzi's number. She sighed as she picked up, "Hi Kenzi."

The goth was standing outside the Dal debating whether she should call the doctor or not before finally doing it. "Hi doc, so I know we haven't been the best of friends but I need your fae medical opinion." She waited in silence till Lauren spoke, "Okay, what's the question?" The doctor was a little confused. Kenzi barely tolerated her when she was with Bo so it had to be something serious for the goth to call her. "I think the Dawning made Bo crazy," Kenzi blurted into the phone. Lauren had to smile at this. "What makes you think that? Is her behavior abnormal?" Kenzi thought about this. Was it abnormal? Actually it really wasn't Bo has been torn between Lauren and Dyson for a long time now. "You know what, my bad, I was over reacting. Thanks doc." She hung up the phone before Lauren got a chance to respond and went back into the Dal.

The blonde hung up the phone shaking her head. She wondered what that was all about but wasn't about to call back to find out. If Bo had a problem she knew where the medical facility was. She was a big girl and could come and see her. Lauren was able to keep it professional with Dyson she would be able to with Bo as well. She glanced up at her new medical table. It wasn't the same one but it was hard not to remember some of the conversations the two had in the old medical facility. She thought about the time she asked Bo how she was healing and the succubus let her know it was Dyson. She laughed at the jealous response she had. _As your doctor I would prefer someone less traveled. _ Lauren knew she had to stop playing these memories in her head. They weren't any good for her mental state. She was constantly getting herself upset over the succubus that left her. They weren't together anymore, Bo picked that and the blonde was still having a hard time accepting it.

She got up and went to the safe punching in the code opening it up. The doctor took the injections out that she was working on. There was a few in here. The scientist in her got the best of her. Even though she couldn't test if they were strong enough to sustain the succubus on just her sexual chi she could test the strength it gave her. It wasn't going to make her a superhero but it would give her the strength to hold her own in a fight against a fae if need be. Plus she was curious if all the nasty side effects were properly removed. This was no longer a steroid with all the changes she made to it. Without giving another thought she put rubbing alcohol on her arm before injecting the new drug. She would make notes later to see the effects. Lauren saw the time and knew it was time to go home and get ready for Tamsin. That thought was still so strange to her. Getting ready for Tamsin or that she felt the need to get ready for Tamsin. After all she was only coming over for work. At least she appreciated the doctor's thoughts and input. She locked up the injections, hung up her lab coat and threw on her jacket. Glancing over the lab one last time before walking out.

**DAL**

Kenzi came strutting back in the bar. Bo was sitting there waiting for her grandfather. "Where did you disappear to?" Kenzi looked back at the succubus wide eyed, "Who? Mwah?" The human saw Trick come walking in from his private chambers and took it as an opportunity for a distraction, "Look Trickster is here. Hi Trick how are you?" Trick made a questioning face, "Are you okay Kenzi?" She sat on the stool next to Bo. "I am actually great. My boyfriend is the Ash. Did you hear that my man is the leader of the light fae." She leaned over the bar, "I think the Dawning killed some of Bo's brain cells."

Trick turned towards his granddaughter, "Is everything okay with you Bo?" The succubus had her elbows on the bar with her face tucked in between her hands. "I had it all figured it. It made sense. Me and Dyson no one left he just gave up his love. He wasn't supposed to get back but he did. I had to go back right it was like unfinished business or something like that." Trick watched as she rambled on he turned his back on her while he put a drink together, "Looks like you might need the good stuff." He waited while she slowly sipped her drink. "Bo, does this have anything to do with Tamsin and Lauren the other night?" Kenzi bent behind Bo motioning her hand past her neck back and forth letting the older fae know to drop that subject. She eased back into her seat as Bo glanced over her shoulder.

"She was with Tamsin, here, in this bar the other night?" She knew Lauren told her she was with Tamsin the other night but she didn't know they were at the Dal. The succubus started to wonder how long she was with the Valkyrie for. The Blood King raised his eyebrows between seeing Kenzi's motion to drop it and Bo's tone. "Actually I am not comfortable with this conversation anymore. Do you like the drink?" The brunette gave her grandfather a pleading look, "Trick?" He gave up he knew she would find out somehow. "The day you went back to Dyson I was in my chambers for awhile. When I came out Lauren was playing pool with the Valkyrie. She came over and got them more drinks and they left together that is all I know." Bo slumped back into the stool. The succubus wanted to talk to Trick about the things she saw in her Dawning. Tonight was not the time. Right now all she had to do was get her thoughts together.

**LAUREN'S PLACE**

When the doctor was done getting ready she got the case files together. Trying to get Bo out of her mind was not as easy as she was hoping. Almost everything reminded her of the succubus in some way. If that wasn't bad enough every now and then Tamsin would pop in her head. Like why she put on tight jeans, nice boots and a red low cut shirt. She picked up a chart to mark the reactions from the injection and went over to couch to sit down. Lauren couldn't help but glance over to where Bo sat the other night telling her how Dyson had his love back. The look in her eyes was full of pain. She was hurting from reminiscing as the chart she was holding in her hands snapped. _That's new, aha a reaction; need to mark that down as soon as I get a new chart._

She went back to her kitchen throwing out the broken chart while she clipped the papers to a new one. Hearing the noise outside her apartment door she decided to put the chart in a draw and make notes later. Knowing the Valkyrie was just going to break in any way she sat at the counter and watched the door knob turn. "Finally learned you can't lock me out?" she commented as she saw the doctor sitting at the counter. The dark fae took in the doctor's outfit and was glad she decided to change from when she saw her earlier. The blonde fae was wearing boots, jeans, and a spaghetti string blank tank top that was on the nicer side. "What's the word on my corpse doc?"

Lauren had to smile at the Valkyrie. Her way of speaking to people was amusing. "After accessing the body there is no definite conclusion for the cause of death." It was Tamsin's turn to smile at the doctor, "You know all you had to say was I got nothing. I would have gotten the point." The doctor grabbed the case files as she walked towards Tamsin, "You could also knock." She went past her back to the couch. Tamsin reached down and took the files out of her hand tossing them on the table. "Come on doc we are going out to celebrate your release from the shackles." The doctor grinned, "Freedom would have worked in that sentence too. Where are we going?" The Valkyrie held the door open for her, "You work to hard now I am going to show you what fun is. It's this thing people and fae both like to do. You leave work, problems, worries and the succubitch at home. Go out laugh. Come on try it, see if you like it." Lauren headed towards the door, "I think I've heard of it I'm not totally sure you will have to let me know if I am having, what was the word, oh yeah fun." She walked past the Valkyrie out the door. "Smart ass," the dark fae mumbled to herself.

**CARPE NOCTEM**

As they strolled towards the club the two were side by side. When they started to walk in Tamsin took the lead grabbing Lauren's hand guiding her through the massive crowd of people. When they got to the bar the Valkyrie faced the human, "What'll it be Lauren, it's your night?" It actually touched Lauren that Tamsin wanted to do something for her. First Hale did something for her with the new lab and all the equipment and now Tamsin. The human remembered when she got the award and Bo promised to make it back but she didn't. Then Lauren felt guilty for thinking of Bo when the succubus so clearly didn't think of her even when they were together and here Tamsin was doing something nice for her. Lauren knew a lot of facts about all kinds of fae and Valkyrie's weren't really known for their touching moments. "You know what surprise me," Lauren said to her.

Tamsin ordered something from the bartender before she turned back to the blonde. "Don't worry nothing too strong, I got a glimpse of how you handle liquor." Lauren raised her eyebrows at her, "Oh I wasn't that bad." Tamsin let out a snort, "Doc you went home with me." Seeing the human was about to make a comment she spoke again, "Uh, don't, come on the next morning you almost fell down the stairs when you saw me in your kitchen." Lauren tilted her head, "Fair enough but I did eventually remember." The blonde took her drink as she headed towards the dance floor, "And I don't regret it," she said over her shoulder. All the Valkyrie could do was grin. This human was definitely having some sort of affect on her.

Lauren meant what she said to Tamsin. Why should she beat herself up over something she did when she never had the intention of doing that. Technically she was single and she was hurting. She was a doctor and a scientist she has heard many times of people finding comfort in the arms of another person. Bo sure did. She mentally slapped herself. It always goes back to Bo. She didn't have a chance to think of anything else as she saw the Valkyrie slide beside her. The music blared loud in the club. Lauren didn't stop or fight when the dark fae put her arm around the human's waist leading her in a dance. Their bodies moved to the rhythm of the music. That's right tonight was supposed to be about fun not walking down Bo memory lane.

The two stayed on the dance floor for another two songs. They were quiet but it was a comfortable silence. The blonde was just enjoying being out, having fun, and listening to the music. Tamsin took the empty glass from her hand and headed back towards the bar, "Be back." As soon as the dark fae got to the bar she gazed back at the dance floor. The fae next to her was staring at Lauren as well. The dark fae turned her attention to the dark haired fae next to her. "Dude, I so wouldn't do that. You don't want to mess with a Valkyrie," the blonde fae shocked herself at the threat. When she got the drinks Tamsin returned to the human.

They made their way off the dance floor and sat down. "All humans should be like you," the dark fae said to Lauren. It caught her completely off guard, "Me? Why like me?" Tamsin gave her a sexy grin, "You're different. You're smart, strong and sweet. You know more about fae then most fae I know." Lauren didn't know what to say she knew it was a compliment. What was even crazier was that it was a compliment from a Valkyrie. "You're different too," the doctor managed to say. They had a few more drinks, a couple more dances and talked about different things that they have seen. Tamsin told her about the many wars she has fought in. Lauren told her about Aifie blowing up the old building as well as the fight with the Garuda. "Wait, hold up, you were going to fight the Garuda. See not like other humans." Tamsin had to comment on that one. "Kenzi was there she did to," Lauren pointed out. "Doesn't count that human would follow Bo through fire. She doesn't seem to think much just react. You're a thinker you calculate risks and still went. I'm impressed." This human just kept surprising the dark fae.

By 1am they left the club and were heading back to Lauren's place. "So did I manage it," the human taunted the Valkyrie. "Manage what," Tamsin asked as she drove. "Have fun, I think you said something about teaching me how to," Lauren teased. "Not bad so far but the night isn't over yet doc," the blonde fae said with a smirk.

When they pulled in by Lauren's place Tamsin wanted to make sure she got in her apartment safe. Lauren stood back as she watched Tamsin open her door. "I always wanted to see you do that," the blonde said as she watched the fae swing the door open. "Yeah that's what is fascinating," the Valkyrie said with playful sarcasm.

She followed the doctor in closing the door behind her. Lauren turned back around, "Tamsin." The blonde fae stood in front of her, "I know. You don't have to say it. I know that you're not over Bo. Honestly I don't know what it is about that succubus. I'm not asking to get hitched Lauren. I don't even know how I feel but I know since that night in the Dal I think about you. Maybe I can help you get over Bo while you help me figure out why I am thinking about you more and more." The Valkyrie closed the space in between them, "You deserve better." With that she leaned in and pressed her lips to the human. Lauren returned the kiss deepening it by pulling the fae closer to her.

The words were simple but they meant something to Lauren. It felt good to hear that. To make a Vaklyrie think about you wasn't an easy task. She did spend a lot of time crying over Bo. Plus the dark fae said it herself she knows that Lauren isn't over Bo. She wasn't even completely sure why she returned the kiss. It was true she wasn't over the succubus but maybe Tamsin was right she needed to start learning how to. The doctor wasn't sure it was possible but it didn't hurt to try. For now she was actually enjoying the company that Tamsin spent with her. She felt important when she was with the blonde fae. Tamsin went to work and would come to the doctor's place after. No running around with Dyson. No heading out on cases with Kenzi not even asking if maybe she would like to go with her. With Tamsin it was easy.

The Valkyrie pulled back, "When did you get so strong. I felt like my ribs were going to get crushed." Tamsin saw the muscle definition the doctor had. She saw the human completely naked she knew she wasn't weak but when she tightened her arms around the fae's waist she felt the air almost squeeze out of her lungs. Lauren was a little shocked she forgot all about the injection she tried earlier. She really didn't want to explain to Tamsin why she made the injection when the dark fae just told her she deserved better. Here she was making an injection to be enough for Bo. Even though she made it when they were still together she still decided to test it. The blonde knew part of her tested it to see if it worked. Which only sent the message that she hoped Bo would want her back. Part of her did hope Bo would and the other part thought maybe this was how it was supposed to be. If she started dating Tamsin they could be monogamous. Lauren thought screw it for tonight she wasn't going to think anymore. "Adrenaline," the doctor answered Tamsin from before.

The blonde fae knew it wasn't that. It was okay if Lauren didn't want to tell her what it was. She would come around. _She has every right not to trust the fae. They made her a slave. Bo left her high and dry for the wolf. Not sure why who would pick him over this gorgeous blonde._ She gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "Night Lauren, I'll see you tomorrow." She felt the human's grip on her arm. The strength was incredible and definitely not adrenaline. "Sorry, I just wanted to ask you, where do you live," Lauren realized the whole time she knew Tamsin she had no clue where her place was. Tamsin laughed a little, "My car actually. Shower at the gym and change there sometimes at the dark fae compound." The human blonde was quiet. "Tonight stay here. I'll take the couch." Tamsin locked her eyes on to Lauren's warm brown ones. "You know we both can stay in the bed. I can be a good," she paused, "least I try." The doctor looked back in to her bright blue eyes, "I have faith in you, come on," she said back to her as she started walking up the stairs. Lauren figured it was the nice thing to do. She didn't know how long the blonde fae was sleeping in her car so if she had to share the bed with her tonight that wasn't such a terrible thing.

**CRACK SHACK**

Kenzi and Bo spent some time at the Dal talking to Trick. The succubus didn't mention her ex anymore. She decided they needed a night off of thinking. They had some drinks and played pool for awhile. Dyson called her and she let him know she was spending some quality time with her bestie. The brunette felt like the last time they spent time together was when she had to go back home. Of course they just did the babysitting case yesterday but that didn't count. When crazy witches are controlling the babysitter it's not really quality time with your friend.

The goth could tell that their conversation from earlier was still eating away at the succubus. Her phone started ringing. She threw her bag on the counter as she searched for it. Finally finding her phone she saw it was Hale calling. Kenzi hit speaker as she was putting together snacks for her and Bo. "How's my man," she yelled to the phone. "Hi little mama, I was going to see if later you wanted to come by here. I still have another meeting then I'm all yours."

Bo was standing next to Kenzi, "Not tonight babe. I got to spend some quality time with Bo-bo. She's still processing Dr. Hotpants and Dyson's partner. She who shall not be named," she winked at Bo in regards to her reference to Voldemort. "She isn't the only one. Who would ever think Lauren would sleep with Tamsin," Hale said to Kenzi as he shook his head thinking of walking in Lauren's place after Tamsin. The tiny goth froze where she was standing. She was secretly hoping Bo didn't hear it. No such luck as she saw the succubus get closer to the phone her eyes were burning blue. "WHEN," the succubus growled into the phone her body starting to shake with rage.


	5. Realizations

A/N: First I want to start by thanking everyone for your totally amazing reviews. I love each one. Although I am not going to reveal who Lauren does end up with I am happy that you guys like the way I portrayed Bo and Tamsin. I wanted both to seem true to their characters on the show with a twist (as always). Tamsin is slowly starting to realize the doctor is something special to her. At the same time Bo doesn't comprehend what her mind is telling her verses her heart. Again a special thanks to following this story, adding it to your favorites, and for all the reviews. All I can say is review, review, and oh did I mention review lol. Here comes jealous Bo….

* * *

Hale's mouth dropped open in that oh shit sort of way. "That's not what you guys were talking about," the new Ash said trying not to let the shock he was feeling be evident in his voice. He put his foot in his mouth now. "WHEN," the succubus hissed through the other end of the phone as she repeated her words from before. The siren knew he was in trouble now. The anger and jealousy was coming off her voice in waves it almost knocked Hale over. "Bo, it's none of my business, and technically none of yours either." He thought honesty was the best policy here.

Kenzi was still staring at her friend. Her eyes were electric blue and her body was trembling from anger. The tiny goth knew that Bo wasn't going to want to hear that it wasn't her business. Somehow when it came to Dr. Freeze Bo always made it her business. "Last chance Hale, WHEN," the anger was not even a little less then it was before. In fact it seemed like it was growing. "Bo do you really want to know this," the Ash was trying his best to calm down his friend. The succubus had enough of begging she grabbed her car keys and headed out the door. Kenzi finally came back to life, "Uh babe call you right back got a shituation over here." She hung up the phone and chased after Bo out the door.

"Hey Bo-bo, what's up? Where you going," she figured the innocent sweet act might work. The succubus just ignored her friend as she stormed to the driver side door of the car. Her best friend got in between the brunette and the car. The succubus leaned towards her friend and let out a growl. Kenzi knew her; Bo was gone at this moment she stepped out of the way as the succubus got in the car. The brunette peeled away from the crack shack as the goth headed back in the house.

She picked up the phone and called Hale. "We got a code succunut. I mean she went like The Shining kind of crazy." The tiny human tried not to panic but in this situation she was panicking. Her best friend was all kinds of crazy right now. "Shit," the siren muttered into the phone. "Kenz, stay put I am sending a car for you to bring you here till Bo calms down." Hale was cursing himself out on this. He thought that his girl was talking about the fact that Lauren and Tamsin were together intimately. The Ash would have to ask her later what exactly she was referring to. "I got to call the doc. I'll see you soon," with that Kenzi hung up the phone.

**LAUREN'S PLACE**

Lauren and Tamsin were lying in bed on their sides. Tamsin had her arm draped around the doctor as the two were starting to drift off into sleep. The Valkyrie was comfortable. Maybe it was the fact that she was finally sleeping in a bed again or maybe it was the person she was lying down next to. It hurt her head to keep thinking about it so for now she was just going to choke it up to a little bit of both. Lauren's phone started to ring next to the doctor. The dark fae leaned over her not sure if she was asleep yet. The doctor was half out of it so the Valkyrie picked up her phone. "Yeah," she mumbled into the phone.

"Shit balls you are there….now," the last person Kenzi was expecting to hear was Tamsin. Maybe there was more to the two then both she and Bo knew. Of course Tamsin rolled her eyes, "Imagine how thrilled I am hearing you," the dark fae shot back at the succubus's sidekick. Ignoring the blonde fae's natural charm the goth spoke quickly, "Bo kind of found out that the two of you had sex and is on her way over there. Also probably to kill you."

Lauren shot up in her bed as she woke up when Tamsin started talking. She took the phone from the Valkyrie, "Thank you Kenzi." The petite goth was relieved that the doctor heard what she had to say. "No problem. Oh she is also seven kinds of crazy right now like Swimfan crazy. Night doc."

The dark fae looked at Lauren. "You think it's bad that I am sleeping in my very sexy underwear and your tight t-shirt." Tamsin couldn't help but tease at the situation. The doctor faced the fae in her bed, "I have seen Bo like this. She isn't herself." The Valkyrie smiled, "Shucks doc, I didn't know you cared so much. Don't worry I can handle the baby fae."

Bo pulled in front of Lauren's place and the rage she was feeling grew tenfold when she saw Tamsin's truck parked outside. She got out of her car leaving it running with the keys still in it as she headed towards her ex's.

They both heard the door open downstairs. The blonde fae looked at the doctor, "You didn't happen to give your ex keys," she had one eyebrow raised. The blonde human was sitting still till it hit her, "No but she knows where I keep the spare." They both heard her coming up the stairs. "Now I finally get to kick her ass," the dark fae stated as she threw the covers back.

That was when Bo walked into Lauren's bedroom. The scene before her wasn't helping the state she was in. Lauren and Tamsin were in bed together and the Valkyrie was wearing little to nothing. She gazed over at her ex lover. The succubus was hurt but she was feeling the anger more than anything. Tamsin got out of the bed to stand in front of Bo. The brunette growled at the Valkyrie. The blonde fae shot a look over her shoulder at the doctor, "Your ex growls. Is that like an STD from sleeping with a wolf?" The succubus heard the comment but didn't care. Nothing mattered to her in that moment but ripping apart the threat to her. Tamsin was a threat to her right now. She was by her girlfriend.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER," it was a warning that she screamed at the dark fae. Her body wasn't hers right now and she was going to hurt the Valkyrie even worse she was going to like it. Tamsin grinned as she glanced over at Lauren. "I'm going to go with no dude but thanks for stopping by." Bo wasn't finding the older fae humorous at all. "Stay. Away. From. Her," this time she said it slow and steady with determination behind each word. Again the dark fae smirked at her while gazing at the human, "Still gonna go with no."

Lauren tried to yell out a warning to the dark fae but it was too late. Bo's fist slammed into the side of Tamsin's face. It didn't knock the fae over but it caught her off guard. She rubbed her tongue against the inside part of her cheek that was just hit. "Oww, you are going to pay for that," Tamsin warned as she charged at Bo. The blonde fae ducked down charging at her wrapping her arms around the succubus's waist as she slammed the young fae into the wall. In almost the same reaction as Tamsin the brunette was barely affected by it. Instead she brought up her arm dropping an elbow onto the Valkyrie's back. The older fae hit the ground on her stomach. She had years of fighting experience. The blonde fae turned onto her side used her feet to swirl around and captured the brunette's legs with hers and brought her down hard. "Hi slut. Maybe your just mad I can be monogamous with the doc," and this time it was Tamsin's fist that caught Bo's face.

The doctor sat still in bed as she watched the two attacking each other. It was happening so fast she didn't have time to move or respond. She wasn't even sure how to feel about this. The human didn't want Tamsin to get hurt but she didn't want Bo to get hurt either. She was also extremely confused. Bo wanted this she left to be with Dyson. Now she heard that the doctor was with Tamsin and came storming in here like the girlfriend that was being cheated on.

The Valkyrie was on her feet as Bo quickly followed. "Don't you stay down? Didn't you learn something from being with a dog? Down girl," the Valkyrie continued her verbal assault. There was no way she was letting the succubus get near the doctor. Tamsin never saw Bo like this. Her eyes were almost glowing and the brunette herself was actually growling even more so since she made the comment about Lauren. Even the strength she was showing right now was impressive for her lack of training. She was so wrapped in her thoughts she never saw the kick coming till it hit her square in the chest. The older fae stumbled backwards.

Bo was about to continue her attack when she felt someone grab her arm. It was a strong tight grip. The brunette whipped around to face her new attacker and stopped cold when she saw Lauren's worried brown eyes locking into hers. The unaligned fae's eyes started to soften when she gazed into her ex-lover's eyes. The situation was short lived as Tamsin came over and hit Bo's stomach from the side. The doctor was shocked too. The human was too busy trying to calm her ex down that she never saw the Valkyrie coming.

The succubus bent over for a second before straightening back up. All of a sudden they heard a high pitched whistle that made Lauren and Tamsin cover their ears as the sound entered the room. Hale was standing in the doorway directing the noise at the succubus. Bo's eyes finally rolled backwards as she slumped down. The Ash moved quickly to catch the brunette in his arms as she fell. "Sorry about that ladies. I was talking to Kenzi and I thought Bo knew that you two slept together. Apparently I was wrong." Hale was still embarrassed by his involvement in this. Tamsin lifted one eyebrow, "And you heard about it how?" It was the human that responded, "He came in here right after you left he saw it in my face." The blonde fae cracked a half smile, "You sure it wasn't the, I just got laid hair, because you had that going on." The doctor tapped her arm.

"Where are you taking Bo," Lauren had to know. Two of Hale's guards also walked into the room as he handed the succubus over to them. When they left he straightened out his suit jacket. "Technically this should be considered an attack against the light since Bo is unaligned. Taking into consideration my involvement with Kenzi and Bo being her best friend under the circumstance I think I will just keep her at the compound till she calms down." Hale felt bad about having to barge into the doctor's apartment especially seeing what Tamsin was wearing. "I just knocked her out with my siren she will come to soon. I will let you ladies….well get back to whatever it was you were doing." He didn't want to embarrass himself further in this situation.

The human was standing still as she was analyzing everything that happened. It was hard to lock onto one emotion. She was hurt the way Bo barged in there especially after her decision. At the same time there was something oddly charming about it. Then there was confusion. First the way she acted at the compound when she heard that she spent the previous night with Tamsin and now this. It was really like a jealous girlfriend. And of course the last emotion was anger. The blonde had no time to put up with this. If Bo had any kind of feelings for her then she should talk to the doctor instead of losing control and flipping out. It was typical Bo behavior. The succubus would say nothing then something happens she doesn't like and instead of communicating she rushes into a fight of any kind. It made her frustrating to love. Then there was Tamsin. Lauren couldn't help but think it was adorable how she wanted to protect her.

The Valkyrie watched Lauren. She knew it was a lot to deal with. It even surprised the hell out of her. She went on cases with Bo and Dyson and saw the way the succubus drooled over the dog. _Ha, how fitting, drooling over a wolf._ The older fae sometimes amused herself with her logic. When Bo made her decision it wasn't a shock to the blonde fae but she knew it was to the human. After all she saw her that night. She saw the way Lauren was always there for Bo. Always protecting her, the dark fae remembered when her and her partner brought the dead fae to the doctor knowing Bo's scent was on the deceased but the doctor wouldn't give up the brunette. That's why she told Lauren she knew that she wasn't over Bo. It was silly to think that kind of love would vanish in a couple of days. She meant what she said though. The Valkyrie would help her get over her ex as she figured out her feelings for the human. As confused as the doctor was towards the succubus was as confused as the older fae was at what she was thinking and feeling.

Deciding now was the time to break the tension, "So was it the growling that did it for you. Least now I know," the Valkyrie made a play growl at the human as she saw a smile crawl across her face. She pulled the doctor into her embrace. "You okay," she spoke gently. The doctor liked being in the strong arms of the older fae it felt safe. She pulled away from her, "Are you? You got hit a few times," Lauren started looking over the blonde fae. Tamsin grabbed her arms getting the doctor's attention, "I've been in much worse fights then this doc. If this is going to panic you then I am going to end up giving you a heart attack." Lauren gently placed her lips to Tamsin's. "You better not." This made the fae smile. It wasn't a half smile or a sarcastic one but a genuine smile. "I think I should try to get you back to bed. You're a doctor and you got work tomorrow. Besides I need your brain at 100% your helping me on cases."

As they both got into bed Tamsin figured she would give it one more try, "You want to tell me what is with the Buffy the Vampire Slayer strength?" Lauren bit into her bottom lip, "Something to make me stronger." The Valkyrie grinned, "Yeah I got that. Any reason why?" The doctor sighed as she thought about her answer. It's not that she wanted to be dishonest with the fae but she felt the need to leave certain reasons out of the answer. "Bo, Dyson, you and even Kenzi get to run out on a case. I get to analyze it and help with the science part. I love that, I do, but sometimes I want to be the one who gets out of the lab and be on the field. I am not a slave anymore the air would be good once in awhile. It helps clear the brain. If given the opportunity I don't want to be a liability or have someone not be able to perform their job because they are too busy protecting me."

Tamsin listened to every word the doctor was saying she knew there was stuff she was leaving out but she wouldn't press it further. She was surprised the human told her that much. "Who made you feel you needed protection? You did a hell of a lot on the field before your enhanced strength, and you're not a liability. You want on the field just let me know when. It would be nice to go on a case with you instead of Dyson. That way I get a break from smelling his dog breath." The blonde stared at Tamsin with disbelief. She was having a mature adult conversation and didn't feel like she was interfering with part of the gang. "Okay then I will keep that in mind." She gave her one last kiss before turning on her side and closing her eyes. Her brain definitely needed to shut down after what just happened. Lauren still didn't know how to feel about it but since she was clearly the mature one she was going to speak to Bo in the morning. Her last thought as she drifted off to sleep was she hoped it wasn't going to be a mistake confronting her ex.

**ASH COMPOUND**

Kenzi stormed into Hale's private chambers. His guards didn't even try to stop the small human they knew it was the Ash's lady. The new room was huge and spacious. It had a thirty foot high ceiling. There were plush hunter green chairs, a large dark maple desk, an executive leather chair behind it, and all kinds of art on the walls. Hale even had some sculptures decorating the large room. The tiny human's eyes narrowed as she focused on her boyfriend sitting behind his desk. "Boyfriend of the year to total douche bag in like, Gone in 60 Seconds, kind of fast," she marched over to him.

The Ash was making notes in his computer when he heard his girlfriend start yelling at him. He put his attention on her as she came over to him. "You upset about Bo mama?" The siren knew the answer but he couldn't help but joke with his girl. Kenzi didn't look entertained by his humor. "She's okay," he tried to smooth it over. "Where did you put her with Nurse Ratchet?" The dark haired human tried to find her friend but some rooms were off limits even to her. Hale stood up, "Kenz, she is sleeping off my siren whistle. She is being watched till she calms down."

She punched him in his arm. Not hard but not exactly a love tap either. "I remember when I first met you and you knocked us out with that whistle. Not cool dude." This was a bad position for her. She wanted to be furious with Hale at the same time she understood what he was saying. Her bestie did leave the house kind of psycho. Still didn't mean she had to be happy about the whole thing. "Mama you realize that Bo could be punished by death she attacked an employee of the light," Hale was trying to get his human girlfriend to understand the fae politics he had to abide by. This caught her attention, "Employee of the light," she had no idea what he was talking about. The Ash sighed he never got the chance to tell his girlfriend. "Dr. Lewis is the head of the light medical facility as well as lead scientist in the lab. I gave the doctor her freedom and a choice to be an employee. We agreed on a salary and she is currently picking out a staff to work with."

Kenzi's mouth dropped open slightly. She had no idea Lauren was freed. The tiny human was happy for her being the same species and knowing how some fae viewed them it was a nice thing to hear. It was quickly replaced by a new thought that popped into her head. "Is Tamsin part of this new staff?" Hale shook his head as he chuckled at her. She still wasn't grasping the whole fae politics yet. "No Tamsin is dark she couldn't work for me. Besides the doctor has to pick from qualified candidates, Tamsin doesn't have medical or scientific experience."

She punched his arm again in the same spot as before only a little harder than last time. Hale rubbed his arm, "What was that for?" Kenzi glared up at him, "You still didn't have to be an Ashhole and lock up Bo." She now understood why he had to interfere but she wasn't sure why Bo had to be put in a room. The siren dropped back into his seat. The little human leaned on his desk, "Okay I get it she went all Norman Bates. I just don't get why."

Hale grinned at her, "You know I get it now mama. I didn't before but now it's crystal clear. It's almost like you and Bo are the same person. Except she is fae and you're a human. Both are head strong, you guys rush into things without giving a second thought, and you both are the definition of stubborn." The siren was laughing especially at the confusion in Kenzi's eyes. The Ash's eyes widened, "You really don't know. What happened to the girl who told me at the Dal that you're the one who notices things others don't because no one is paying attention to you?" The dark haired goth remembered saying that to him in what felt like ages ago but she still had no clue what he was talking about. For that matter she had no idea why it pertained to this situation. Hale got up from his seat again he stood in front of his small human. He kissed her forehead before he explained, "Kenz I love D and I know you love D. Bo however loves Lauren. And now I have to figure out if I tell him or if I let Bo tell him. He needs to know."

Kenzi put one hand up, "Wait hold up I think I blanked out for a second and you said Bo loves Lauren. Which you know how insane that just made you sound, paging Dr. Lecter, Dr. Hannibal Lecter please explain your psychological analysis." Kenzi completely agreed that Bo went ex girlfriend scary kind of jealous but love Lauren over Dyson. That line she wasn't buying no matter who the seller was. She remembered the two of them together in the beginning and how hurt Bo was when he lost his love. The pain her bestie had to endure when she saw him with Ciara. Even the way she would look at Dyson screamed I love you in every way those words could possibly mean.

The Ash put his hands in his face as he groaned. How was he going to explain this to Dyson's number one fan? This is what frustrated him about humans they only saw what they wanted to see and sometimes there was a whole lot more in the picture. He ran his one hand over the top of his head as he closed his eyes. The siren was trying to remember everything there was he heard things from Bo, Dyson and Kenzi over the years. Trying to take it back to the beginning was hard because this triangle ended long before anyone knew it. He included himself in that. "Let's take a trip down Bo, Dyson, and Lauren memory lane. She met the two about thirty minutes apart. Dyson was the guy who kidnapped her and growled in her face. Lauren was the beautiful doctor who told her she wasn't a lunatic. Then yes she wanted to be with Dyson but he told her it couldn't happen. She got upset but quickly accepted this answer and that was probably because a certain doctor was still on her mind. What stopped her from acting on these feelings for the hot doctor you ask, well I will tell you. Bo thought she would kill Lauren. The only humans the succubus was with up till that point ended up dead. Would you risk wanting to kill someone you were starting to like?" He had to take a breath this was a lot. He watched Kenzi's face as she was remembering a few years ago.

The little goth forgot all about those times. It felt like she went into a time machine. Her memories were flooding through her brain. She heard herself telling Bo she lurvs the wolf and to tell him. Bo tried to but he said it was just healing. Of course the small human never bought that line. There always was Bo trying to impress the doctor. She knew the brunette was petrified to try anything with the blonde. Bo truly believed she would kill her. That's when a new memory came back to mind, "Yeah and then Dr. Heartless seduced the succubus for the Ash. How romantic," that was why she stopped liking Lauren right away. Her friend held back out of fear for harming the poor doctor but she was so willing to impress her boss that Bo's heart and emotions weren't even a consideration.

"You ever think she did it not just because she was told to but maybe because she also wanted to," Hale had to point out the other side to that because no one truly knew what the blonde human was thinking. He knew she risked a lot trying to help Bo. And Dyson told him how Lauren ran into the Dal afraid for Bo's life. That didn't sound like someone who was just acting on orders. "Besides mama D did know who Bo's mom was and didn't tell her. They both screwed up that year. And the doctor tried to explain to the succubus but as usual she was too STUBBORN to listen," he figured he would strongly emphasize that word.

The goth tilted her head, "Okay fine that year they got a wash. Both were complete douches. Then the sweet doctor failed to mention the whole I have a girlfriend in a coma thing. Kinda of a big deal, just putting that one on the table," the human felt like it was yesterday when Lauren came to live with them hiding from Lachlan. She saw Bo falling harder and harder for the blonde. Kenzi gave her a warning not to hurt Bo again and shortly after they slept together they found out about Nadia. Not only did that crush her friend but Lauren had the nerve to prance her in front of Bo.

Hale was almost laughing so hard on the inside that it was going to bring actual tears to his eyes. Yup these two were almost twins at times. "Exactly mama, do you remember the way Bo was once Nadia showed up. Lauren should have told her I give you that but I don't think the doc was planning on falling in love with a fae. She worked on us for years and never got romantically involved she was always so focused on just her work, till Bo. I don't think the doctor meant to fall in love with her. It just happened with the time she spent with her." This human was so thick headed in made being the Ash easier than trying to get through her head. "Even when she was near Dyson when Lauren would walk into a room Bo would stiffen and damn nearly break her neck to get a glance at the doctor. I would see it mama so did D that's why he started to dislike Lauren because his lady really did like her."

"Before we had to fight the Garuda and that whole crazy body swap thing happened I knew I had to get Dyson his love back in order for us to fight together. I went to that bitch the Norn who almost got me killed with that frigging Kitsune. I also did it for both of them because I lurv them. By the time they got together the first time it ended in seconds because of D-Man's failure to mention Mommy Dearest," Kenzi was pointing out facts that she thought her boyfriend was forgetting. He kept the grin on his face, "Oh I remember that too. Did you know Dyson gave himself to Bo and all she said was she couldn't promise anything," he put one finger over his mouth as he tilted his head towards the ceiling, "Gee, can't think of why, wait, maybe a certain doctor had a part in that. How can you give your heart to one when you already gave it to another?" The Ash was proud of the way he was connecting the dots for his strong minded girlfriend. "Then why leave the one you gave your heart to," the human quickly pointed out that she was with Lauren but left her for Dyson.

The Ash rolled his eyes, "Like you said mama Bo and Dyson never got to officially end it. Even though she already gave Lauren her whole heart she couldn't give the doctor her whole mind. Some of it was still wrapped up in the way her and D ended it. They never got a goodbye. It was decided for them. Had he not given his love away when Bo came back from fighting her mother I'm pretty sure she would have left my wolf friend for the doctor sooner rather than later. Now this might be a crazy question but why are you so hard on the doc," he couldn't help himself. He would think she would like to have another human in the group.

"She hurt my friend many times and Bo was always there for her. Shit her girlfriend would have still been in a coma if it wasn't for Bo. Did Dr. Boring ever thank her," Kenzi was a little defensive. "Yeah actually she did thank her many times. Every time she broke the rules to help Bo with a case even though it put her ass in danger. When she helped save all our lives at one point or another sometimes multiple times. That's a good way to say thank you in my book," he wasn't sure if he was more surprised by her refusal to acknowledge the good Lauren has done or her strength at not accepting it. That's when Kenzi's look softened and Hale knew things were clicking in her brain. "Damn the doc did help us all a lot." The goth was thinking about it and suddenly things made sense that never did before. Part of the reason she didn't accept Lauren was her fear of losing Bo. Her bestie always went back to Lauren. She felt responsible for their break up. She had to go attack the Norn and almost die for them. No wonder Bo felt the need to go back to Dyson. "I just won worst BFF of the year award. I was selfish with Bo," she looked into Hale's eyes as sadness filled hers, "Bo really lurvs Lauren," it was the first time Kenzi understood how much. She was determined to help her best friend figure out what Hale seemed to know before any of them. Once she did the little human made a promise to help her in any way she could get Dr. Hotpants back. Kenzi also knew she would have to apologize to the blonde human for everything.

Bo's eyes flew open as she woke up in a strange room. There was the bed she was laying on and a nightstand next to it. Other than that the room was empty except for the door. Flashes of Lauren and Tamsin in bed together were playing through the brunette's mind. Lauren, her Lauren, and that dark fae was touching her the way only Bo should be. Her eyes were burning blue as the succubus let out a growl and marched towards the door.


	6. Actions Cause Reactions

A/N: Okay so you know I'm going to say it again, I am not going to say who Lauren ends up with at the end. What I will say is that I think majority will be happy with how it does end and the roads it takes to get there. I take my time in stories so everything gets explained and it seems authentic to the characters, with my twist on them of course. Again to all who read this THANK YOU! Thank you for following it, adding it to your favorites and for all the AMAZING reviews. Like I always say, keep those reviews coming. I really wasn't expecting a lot of people to like this story knowing how everyone feels about CopDoc verse Doccubus.

* * *

Bo stormed over to the door grabbing the handle as hard as she could but to her dismay it didn't budge. The succubus took a step back stared at the door as if she could somehow will it open. Taking a minute she grabbed the handle again trying to open the door. Now she knew she was locked in and it wasn't helping her mood. The brunette banged against the door with all her might. If she couldn't open it with the handle she would try and take it down. There was a small square towards the top of the window that suddenly opened up to reveal a mesh gate. A guard's face appeared on the other side of the gate, "Calm down Bo, Hale has you in here for your safety." The succubus gazed back at him with bright blue eyes as she smiled seductively.

Kenzi was still in Hale's private chambers when a horrible blaring sound echoed through the building. The small goth quickly covered her ears, "The zombies are coming, I knew it." Hale ran over to his desk leaning over as he punched a code into his computer. Pulling up the security camera from the zone that the alarm came from he saw Bo walking the corridors. "Nope just the alarm letting me know Bo escaped from her room, please tell me that you know how to calm her down?" The Ash was desperate he didn't want to hurt Bo. He also didn't want her going back to Lauren's and judging by what he just saw on the camera footage her eyes were still blue.

The tiny human gave an innocent look as she softly bit her bottom lip. "I've seen Bo-bo like this before and I have seen her calm down." The siren appeared relieved as his shoulders relaxed, "You going to share it mama," he had to act fast. "Yeah problemo with that one, HotPants is the one that has calmed her. The bitch was Predator scary. She was growling, like she did at me before she came here." Hale kept his eyes locked on Kenzi, "Did you just tell me Bo growls? Like Dyson growls?" He couldn't wrap his head around Bo growling like a wolf. "No like gggrrr get out of my way or I will suck the chi out of you till you die type of growl." The goth had no idea how to explain what her friend did she was almost completely out of it that day probably because of the whole kitsune thing.

"Mama I'm not going to interrupt the doctor again tonight. If you don't know another way I am going to have no choice but to have Bo sedated." Hale gave her a pleading look. He needed her to understand he didn't want to go down this road but the succubus was leaving him no option. Much to the siren's relief Kenzi nodded her head in understanding. Hale picked up the phone on his desk and told the light fae guards to sedate Bo and put her in the medical facility room.

Bo was trying to figure out how the hell to get out of the compound. The old one she became pretty familiar with especially since she had to sneak in a bunch of times to see the doctor. This one was set up differently and she had no idea how to get out. The brunette was here only once before with Kenzi. She stopped moving as she heard noises approaching her. Her inner succubus let her know it was a threat. Turning around slowly she saw three guards at the end of the hall. She went to suck their chi out from where she was standing but stopped to look down at the pain she just felt in her thigh. Bo pulled the dart from her thigh as she glanced back up at the guards. And then she dropped to her knees before falling to her side.

Two guards dragged in Agron and put him in one of the plush hunter green seats that was in front of Hale's desk. Kenzi was standing next to Hale. The Ash stood behind his desk as he addressed the guard who was in charge of watching the succubus's room. "You care to explain how the succubus was able to get out of her room?" Sometimes the siren hated being the Ash. He had to make sure he addressed everything even if he knew the answer himself. How many times has Bo escaped Hale and Dyson when they were partners? Many times the pair should have brought Bo in but never did and now here he was making sure every action was explained.

The guard appeared half awake. "She almost killed me. She sucked the chi from me till I was barely able to stand. The succubus said if I wanted my life force back I would have to open the door it was the only way she could return the chi she stole." The Ash held a deep breath before exhaling. _Of course she did._ He had the guard excused and put two in charge of watching Bo in her new room.

**LAUREN'S PLACE – THE NEXT MORNING**

Lauren heard the alarm blaring from her nightstand. She reached over and hit the snooze button. Rolling over she stretched her arm out feeling nothing but the sheets. The blonde opened her eyes and looked over to where Tamsin was sleeping but there was no one in the bed but her. She sighed as she got up from the bed heading towards the shower. It wasn't too much of a surprise to the doctor that the dark fae wasn't there this morning. Who could blame her after what happened last night. The Valkyrie knows that the blonde still loves the succubus then she storms in last night acting like Lauren was cheating on her. It actually hurt her brain to try and figure Bo out. She went through medical school and that never made her mind ache the way the brunette did.

She normally hated quoting movies but she felt like Brokeback Mountain when it came to Bo. That one quote spoke volumes; I wish I could quit you, who knew six little words could mean so much. The warm water felt good as it washed over the blonde. It was providing a comfort right now. Lauren also felt guilty for thinking about Bo as often as she did because Tamsin was actually being great. That was a shock in its own. Who knew the Valkyrie would have a soft side. Maybe everyone human and fae alike had a soft spot it just took the right person to wake that in them.

Forty minutes later the doctor headed down stairs to the kitchen. On the counter was a bag, coffee, and a note. Lauren smiled as she walked over knowing Tamsin's trademark donuts and coffee.

_Hey Doc, _

_Didn't want to wake you after the night we had. I will stop by later might need a rabies shot after dealing with your ex. Got you breakfast. This is the best I am at cooking._

_Later,_

_Tamsin_

The doctor grinned. The note was short and to the point it was typical Tamsin behavior. She took her coffee and the bag of donuts before heading out the door. She was going to have to teach her how to cook something if she kept eating donuts she was going to get fat.

**LIGHT FAE COMPOUND**

When the human entered the compound two guards stopped her. "The Ash wishes to speak to you Dr. Lewis." Lauren stopped in her tracks and stood there watching the two guards. The one guard smirked a little, "Dr. Lewis you are no longer a slave to the Ash you don't need an escort. The guard by his office will let him know you are there." The doctor gave a soft smile. She still wasn't used to this after all the years with the fae she was normally summoned not free to go to the Ash when she felt like it. When she reached his office his guards let him know she was there. Hale opened the door for Lauren. "Hey doc, sorry again about last night, and since we are on the subject of last night I have a bit of a situation for you this morning." The human saw the worry and concern on her friends face, "Hale what is it?" There wasn't much that these two haven't been through together so she was concerned seeing him upset. "It's Bo," he paused waiting to see her reaction. Lauren just kept her eyes focused ahead but he saw it. It was only for a split second but the mention of Bo's name made the doctor tense. "After we took her from your place last night I put her in a room to cool off. When she woke up from my siren knocking her out she was a little upset about being in a locked room. Typical Bo she escaped from the room I had her sedated. She woke up a little over an hour ago and she still seems angry about the whole situation. Kenzi stayed here with me last night and mentioned that she seen you calm Bo down when she was in this state before. Now listen doc I know the deal between you and Bo so if you aren't comfortable with this," Hale was starting to explain to the doctor that he wasn't going to force her to do anything that she didn't want to do but Lauren cut him off.

"Hale, its fine I wanted to speak to Bo today anyway," she stopped walking and touched her friends arm. She knew he didn't want to put her in an uncomfortable position and was thankful that she had a friend like him. The siren showed signs of relief at the doctor's words. He showed her where Bo was and left. Lauren peeked into the room and saw Bo pacing back and forth with her shining blue eyes. Just looking at the succubus put so much emotion into the human. It was frustrating being in love with this fae. The doctor couldn't help but to think that the succubus was imprudent, headstrong, impetuous, stubborn, and immature. At the same time Bo was also loyal, courageous, virtuous, brave and compassionate.

The doctor inhaled deeply before walking into her ex's room. Bo stopped pacing, her back was towards Lauren but she knew who entered the room. The brunette spun around to face the blonde. Her eyes were gleaming blue as she moved towards the doctor with determination. "When," the succubus asked with a slight edge to her voice. It didn't stop her from moving she had Lauren's back to the wall. The human wasn't afraid she has seen Bo this way. "When what," Lauren peered right into her blue eyes. Bo sneered at her ex and Lauren grabbed her by the arms pushing her ex back. The brunette actually stumbled backwards from the human. The doctor was surprised but didn't let it show in her facial expressions. Apparently the injection didn't wear off yet. The succubus stood still keeping her gaze on the doctor before continuing, "When did you screw Tamsin?" Lauren raised both her eyebrows as she took a step towards Bo. "Do you really think you have the right to ask that? You did this Bo, you, you left me." The doctor was angry. Angry that Bo had the nerve to ask her that, angry that she was acting like a jealous ex, and even more mad at the fact that this happened because she ran back to the wolf.

The brunette's eyes finally returned to brown as she sat on the edge of the bed in the room facing the human. "It wasn't like that Lauren," she jumped up as she put her hands on the top of her head spinning back and forth while she tried to explain. "There was no good-bye with Dyson. We didn't date and decide it wasn't good. One didn't stop liking the other. He gave up his love and that was it. When I found out he had it back it wasn't fair to you. Would it have been fair if every time I saw him I wondered what if? Is that what you would want?" She had no idea how she was going to make the doctor understand this.

Lauren gave a half smile, "No Bo I was always second choice to Dyson. Why did you even bother to date me? To get me to fall in love with you while you waited on him," there was anger and sadness in her voice.

Bo wanted to go over there to pull Lauren in her arms, hug her, comfort her, and kiss her. She knew that wasn't an option but watching this was agonizing for the succubus. "Is that what you think? I met Dyson first I thought he was an ass. I happened to need his help because he had information that I didn't. We got closer and yes I ended up using him for healing purposes." She stepped in front of Lauren not caring about how close she was to the doctor. She needed to be close to her. "I did start to like him, I went to tell him and saw him with someone else. He told me that what we had was strictly for healing and he thought I knew that. I told him I think you know we weren't clear on it but don't worry now we are. I could have pursued him. I could have told him that we both knew it wasn't just that and why fight it. I should have fought for him but I didn't. Because of you Lauren," the brunette wanted to pull her into a tight embrace. To feel the way her body molded perfectly to hers. She wanted to break down and cry but she didn't do anything she waited to see what the human had to say.

Her words stunned the human. She wasn't expecting to hear that. "Then why did you run back to him?" Those were the only thoughts the scientist was able to form.

"Run back to him, are you kidding me? Lauren you were a slave I had to sneak and see you or find a reason to see you. Like the injections, there was only one human I was interested in being sexual with. I didn't run back to him you shoved me to him. Did you forget sleeping with me to keep me away from Vex? I remember it so clearly. I talked to that fae on death row and she told me how crazy it was for a fae to fall in love with a human. My response was it wasn't that crazy because I was falling in love with you not knowing I was about to get played, well done doctor." The anger was returning to the succubus. How could Lauren think she wanted Dyson more?

"Oh God Bo, it always comes back to that. You didn't give me the chance to explain you never did. No instead you decided to pick up my necklace and throw it at me." The doctor stopped speaking for a minute as she looked up as if she was trying to recall something. "How did you put it, don't forget your dog collar as you threw it at me. You still do things like that now. Don't want to talk about something or hear something you just run off. Like the other day at my lab." This is what the blonde was expecting the brunette didn't change. Just when you think she could be the sweetest person she goes and shows that thick headed attitude.

Bo sat back on her bed, "Go ahead doctor floor is yours, why did you screw me?"

"Because I wanted to not because I was told to sorry to disappoint you. Yes he asked me to distract you and yes he hinted at having sex but I wasn't his prostitute Bo. I did it because I was starting to develop feelings for you. You never gave me the chance to tell you instead you ran to Dyson."

The brunette jumped back off the bed standing right in front of her ex. "No, after that yes he wanted to be together and I told him that I couldn't promise anything because I still was in love with you. I wanted to love him and just say yes. With Dyson it would be easy he is fae I don't have to be with anyone but him. You know me Lauren I always have to pick the hard road." The succubus was not good at words. Send her to a fight, tell her that her odds are slim and she'll gladly take the chance. Tell her to express her feelings in thirty seconds or less and you might as well give her the death penalty.

Lauren started to laugh as she ran her one hand through her hair. "It's all pointless anyway isn't it? That was so long ago it doesn't even matter anymore. You went back to him, and that is all that matters." She wasn't going to continue this banter with Bo anymore.

"And you jumped into bed with the first fae available. Was it to get back at me?" There was venom dripping from her words. The thought of the two of them together was burning through her. Just seeing them in bed together last night in practically nothing was sickening.

The doctor was about to leave the room till she heard what the brunette said. Letting go of the handle she faced Bo again. "You would think that wouldn't you? She was good enough for you to kiss, behind my back by the way, but what she isn't good enough for me?" Now the anger was really flowing through Bo. She knew Tamsin told her about the kiss and she couldn't help but think maybe the Valkyrie had her eye on Lauren all along. She didn't have a chance to comment as the blonde continued, "Tamsin surprised me. Every morning she lets me know that she will be seeing me later. After work she comes by me. She doesn't run off with a hundred other people putting me on a back burner she puts me first. She asked me if I ever want to go on a case with her to let her know." Lauren was moving towards Bo now. It was her turn to be the angry irrational one. "Tamsin doesn't have to sleep with anyone but me. If you want to blame anyone for me screwing her take a look in the mirror Bo you pushed me into bed with her." The doctor turned on her heals quickly as she stormed out of the room. She knew her last comments were cruel. It wasn't Bo's fault she ended up sleeping with the dark fae. The scientist decided to go to the Dal. Lauren was the one who decided to rant to the Valkyrie it was better than sitting in your own misery. She also knew that she wouldn't have been enough for Bo before the relationship started. The doctor just headed towards the lab she wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked away.

The anger melted out of the succubus at her ex's last words. There was nothing there anymore just sadness, hurt and pain. She leaned back into the wall sliding down it she brought her knees up to her chest burying her face in her knees. The brunette finally was feeling the repercussions of her mistake. It was true she pushed Lauren into the arms of another woman and who was she to complain. What right did she have she was with Dyson. It was questions she couldn't answer as she cried into her knees wrapping her arms tightly around them. The succubus had no idea how much time passed till she heard a tap on the door frame causing her to look up.

The Ash was taken aback to see Bo look how she did. Her eyes were red and swollen. Her normally perfect make-up was now running freely down her face. He went over to her as he knelt down, "Bo, are you okay?" The succubus couldn't answer all she did was shake her head. The siren was getting used to this first with the doctor and now with the unaligned fae. Bo finally was able to pull herself together, "Hale do you mind if I stay here a little longer," she had no interest in going home right now. She had no interest in seeing all the things in her place that reminded her of the doctor. "You can stay as long as you want Bo but I do know a small tiny framed little human that might come running in here. You can try and stop her but she is known to be persistent," Hale gave a grin at the thought of his girlfriend. He was heading out the door when he heard Bo talk to him. "Thanks Hale and sorry for everything."

About fifteen minutes later Bo sensed Dyson. She was lying on her back on the bed. Opening her eyes she saw the wolf standing above her tilting his head as he was observing her. He sat by her legs. The succubus sat up, "You heard I was here?" The shifter gave his caring smile. "Yes I tried calling you a bunch of times and never heard back. Kenzi told me you were here when I called her. I asked her why and she told me it was something I should discuss with you." Bo went to explain but Dyson silenced her with a soft kiss to her lips before he stood up again. "I know Bo. I was hoping I was wrong but I knew I wasn't. I wanted to believe that I was. You already chose. I knew it from when you came to tell me that you left Lauren. The tears in your eyes weren't of happiness they were of heart break. I just convinced myself otherwise. You came there telling me you left Lauren because you found out I had my love back and you didn't know what it meant but you couldn't string her along while you figured it out. Right there you told me your heart already knew but you felt obligated to me, maybe even to Kenzi." Dyson sighed he did know but he didn't care. The wolf in him wanted to be selfish to have Bo again to be with her one last time knowing she was his. It was also the wolf that felt the difference in their intimacy. She wasn't there with him she was somewhere else and he knew where. He saw it at his job when Tamsin mentioned Lauren. "I hope you get your girl back Bo. I want you to be happy even if it's not with me." He was standing at the door before he gazed back at the succubus he was leaving, "I was hoping it would have been with me. I'd be lying if I said otherwise."

She listened to him, actually truly listened, especially after hearing what her ex said. That she doesn't have the ability to hear things out and storms off. "Dyson, do you think it would have been different for us if you didn't give your love away?"

The shifter gave his famous grin. "I wish I could say yes, but I think you gave your heart to the human long ago. I was second choice. The safe choice because you were afraid you would hurt her. With me it was easy and everyone likes the easier road." He was quiet for a moment before he repeated her words from before, "If it was me you would have fought for me when I first told you it was strictly healing but you didn't. You never missed a doctor appointment though," he had to laugh at his joke. He strolled back over to Bo standing by her side as he pulled her to his chest holding her close one last time. The shifter kissed the top of her head. "We will always be friends and I will always love you. I do hope you get her back."

The succubus knew it might be inappropriate but she had to ask it, "Does Tamsin mention her at work?" Dyson thought about it for a minute before answering, "Tamsin keeps to herself she doesn't really talk about her personal life. When I do mention Lauren there is a change to her. When she heard Lauren was freed she wanted to do something nice for her." Bo's eyes widened how did Tamsin and Dyson know Lauren was freed and she didn't. _That's right because I was too busy trying to beat Tamsin's ass to find out anything. When Lauren was standing in front of me I was too jealous thinking of her and Tamsin to notice she wasn't wearing her necklace. I'm the world's worst girlfriend and the biggest ass._ Lauren's words from before were hitting her. How Tamsin goes there after work putting her first. The brunette bet Tamsin wouldn't have missed the award the doctor won. Plus Tamsin was going to take her on cases. She had no idea that Lauren was interested in being out of the lab. Plus it was different when she was with the doctor she was a slave. The blonde would have needed special permission to leave.

Before Dyson was going to walk out she stood next to him, "Was it hard being with me." The shifter put on the most serious face Bo had seen on him in awhile, "It was harder losing you." He kissed the top of her head before heading off down the hall. The brunette left the room and started to head down the halls. She was trying to remember where Hale's office was but instead she found herself in front of the lab. Bo peeked in through the window and watched as Lauren was typing on her computer. She felt her heart breaking. How could she fix this? All of this, leaving Lauren, yelling at her in a jealous rage twice and barging into the doctor's place. The brunette heard Lauren's ringer go off. She saw the small smile the doctor had on her face knowing it was obviously Tamsin that was calling her. It made her fall apart on the inside knowing someone else could make Lauren smile like that. She would give anything to see a smile like that towards her.

Bo felt someone put there arm around her waist. She didn't need to turn around to know that it was Kenzi. "What did I do Kenz," she couldn't take her eyes off the doctor. Kenzi looked up at her best friend and saw the pain in her eyes. It caused the small human pain to see that kind of hurt in Bo. "We all screwed this one up Bo. I'm sorry I didn't see it before. When the kinsune took on the Kenzi brand you noticed instantly. You have been in love with HotPants for a long time and I never saw how much." The goth couldn't help but feel partially responsible for all this. Bo finally tore her eyes away from Lauren to focus on Kenzi. "Kenz, I didn't notice anywhere nearly as quick as I should have." This brought a small smile to the human, "Well then I guess we are even on that one sister. We'll get back the doc Bo, I promise."

"When did you realize it? Was I the only one?" Bo couldn't help but feel the irony in all this. How did all her friends know who she loved and gave her heart to? Was she that bad at figuring out her feelings? The brunette knew she still was in love with Lauren. Part of her was screaming at herself when she told Lauren that Dyson had his love back and it wasn't fair to her till she knew what that meant. She knew nothing felt the same with Dyson and now it all made sense why. This human owned her completely; Bo gave all that she was to the blonde a very long time ago.

Bo was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw from the corner of her eye Lauren taking her own blood and putting it on a slide looking at it under a microscope. "What the hell," the brunette mumbled to herself.


	7. Bo's Regrets

A/N: Everyone's reviews are great, love them all. Continued thanks for following, favoring, and taking time to write reviews. I appreciate all of it. Love all you guys, you're the best. Now to answer some concerns/comments from reviewers, we will get a glimpse of what Bo said to Lauren when she went back to Dyson. Also I will explain in this chapter why Bo did what she did. Like I originally said I feel like things on the show come way too easy for the succubus so in my stories I like to make her suffer a bit, lol. To the Guest reviewer and LostGirlz, I did find it necessary for Bo to go back to Dyson to realize there was nothing there (instead of those glances she always gives him on the show). The Guest reviewer who listens to songs while reading the chapters, all I have to say is you hit the emotions spot on with the songs you pick. With all that said there is still a long road ahead for Doccubus and CopDoc (again not saying who the doctor ends up with). Just enjoy the ride!

* * *

Bo stood still watching Lauren through the small window. The doctor finished looking at her own blood slide before adding it to a file of slides. The blonde also picked up the small tube of her blood putting a label on it and adding it to a stand of other blood tubes. Kenzi went to grab Bo's arm, "Let's get home." The brunette ignored her friend as she put her hand on the handle of the door to enter the lab. The little goth saw what she was doing, "I think this is a REALLY bad idea," her words faded as the succubus entered the lab. The small human threw her hands up in frustration as she followed after her bestie. If she couldn't stop her from entering the lab she would stop her from digging herself a bigger hole.

The doctor was holding the small case of blood tubes when she heard the succubus. "Lauren what's going on are you okay," the brunette spoke softly but it still surprised the blonde. The case cracked in her hands. The human looked down at all the broken blood tubes that were all splattered all over the arms of her lab coat. She turned around to look at Bo but didn't get to say anything as the succubus moved towards her grabbing Lauren's hand. The doctor looked down and saw the piece of glass tube sticking out of her palm. _Great, wonder whose blood that was that is now sticking out of my hand._ Bo's eyes widened a little "Are you alright," she asked again.

The blonde didn't even feel the glass piece in her palm. She pulled her hand out of Bo's as she went over to the medical sink pulling the glass out and cleaning the wound. The brunette was by her side. "I saw you," she never took her eyes off the blonde. Kenzi stood in the corner not wanting to interrupt but was there in case she had to. The doctor watched the blood ooze out of her palm. "Saw me what," she didn't face the brunette instead she was placing gauze on her palm as she wrapped her hand. Bo was trying not to let her slightly colder demeanor bother her. "Look at your blood under a microscope. Is everything alright," she didn't care if they weren't together she was in love with this human and she would do anything she could for her.

Lauren sighed before facing the brunette, "It was an experiment that's all and yes I'm fine." The scientist didn't tell Tamsin the full reason she made the injection she certainly wasn't going to tell Bo. "An experiment on yourself," she repeated the doctor's words a bit in disbelief. "Wait is this why you had Xena kind of strength in the room before. I felt it I couldn't keep my footing," realization was hitting the succubus from there encounter not that long ago. The blonde looked at her ex not realizing how close Bo was to her. She was standing only inches in front of her. "It's not really of your concern anymore," the doctor's voice returned to the softness it usually had.

The succubus couldn't stop herself she lifted her hand pushing Lauren's hair out of her face, "It's always going to be my concern." She couldn't believe she was so stupid that she let her go. This human was her heart she was her everything. Bo knew without the blonde there was nothing to her and now knowing that something was going on with Tamsin was more painful than any physical fight she had to endure.

Soft brown eyes were looking deeply into each other's. "I see more of you now that we aren't together. You can't do this Bo," Lauren stepped to the side moving away from her ex. The scientist couldn't help but wish she was this attentive when they were together and now that they aren't she decides to be all that she wasn't. Before the brunette had a chance to respond the blonde gazed over at her, "Do you just want whoever it is that you no longer have?"

Bo jolted her head back shocked at her ex's words. Her brows furrowed together, "What is that supposed to mean?" Kenzi pushed herself off the wall taking this as her cue to intervene. "Hey I think we have a client we are supposed to meet," her small friend said as she looked at her wrist where a watch should be but wasn't. The succubus ignored her as she headed back towards Lauren, "What is that supposed to mean?"

The blonde tilted her head to the side, "Do you need clarification on it? When you were with Dyson you wanted me, when you were with me you wanted Dyson and now you are with Dyson so I guess I'm up again. You want whoever you can't have and then complain that you no longer have it. Did you ever think to take some of that blame yourself?" The doctor didn't want to come across as cold but this brunette got into her head like no other person or fae could. It literally drove her crazy. Every time she thought she had her ex figured out she did something like this. When she thought Bo loved her and got into a relationship with her it wasn't long before she was questioning it. Now she wasn't with the brunette knowing who she truly loved yet here she was acting like Lauren was the love of her life. It was infuriating.

Her words verbally cut through the succubus. She knew that's how it would have appeared to someone observing it. Which explains why Kenzi felt the need to get Dyson's love back but that wasn't the case at all suddenly the expression not everything is as it appears to be made sense to the brunette. Technically she wanted Lauren first but was too afraid that she would kill the human. Dyson became her second and safe choice. When she realized she was able to be sexual with Lauren and not hurt her, the doctor was in the lead till she thought it was to impress the Ash. She did go back to Dyson but only to hurt the blonde the way Bo was hurt by her actions. When Dyson lost his love she just accepted it because deep down it didn't matter. Deep down she still had who she truly wanted and then there was Nadia. That was excruciatingly painful. It led her into the arms of that obnoxious dark fae Ryan. "You couldn't be more wrong about me. I thought you knew me better than that," there was an edge of anger to her voice. She should've said she was no longer with the shifter but no of course those weren't the words that came out. This human had the ability to hurt her more than any enemy.

Kenzi was still trying to get Bo's attention but the succubus continued to ignore her. When it came to the doctor the brunette was unable to focus on anything else. "I did too but it would appear I was wrong because the Bo I thought I knew wouldn't have done what she did to me," Lauren stated calmly. Bo hated that about her. Even when she was angry she didn't ever really scream like the time they fought and she told Bo being a doctor would appear to be easy to someone who didn't even graduate high school. "Yeah well we are even doc because the Lauren I knew would have never screwed Tamsin," the brunette's own anger was starting to get the best of her yet again.

The blonde put her one hand in her lab coat while she closed her eyes running the other hand through her hair in frustration. "It will keep coming back to that. It was the night you left. The night you chose Dyson over me, I went to the Dal and Tamsin saw me and that night is when it happened. I didn't go there with those intentions." Lauren decided to finally just tell her. Maybe now the succubus would let it go. She finally got the answer to the question she asked about three times or more. Bo's face hardened. The succubus was not prepared for that answer. That night! It was like three kicks to the gut. That night! Kenzi jumped in front of Bo seeing the blue eyes come back. Lauren gave a half smile, "That's right Bo that is the solution. You will never change."

The brunette was furious thinking about that night. She wanted to kick her own ass and that's why she was so angry. Bo should have known it was Lauren who had her heart. When she finally got the doctor after years of trying she screwed it up royally. She didn't want to hurt Lauren actually she did what she did for the opposite reason. In Bo's mind she wanted to ease the blonde's fears as well as her own. Since her and Dyson never did get a proper break-up there was always that small part of her mind, not her heart that thought about it. She knew the doctor always feared that she loved and wanted him more. Her blue eyes started to return to brown as the anger was melting replaced by sadness.

"Trying to show the doc what the word stalker means," Tamsin said as she walked into the lab. Bo glared over at her. The blonde fae was wearing a black sports bra with black stretch capris and sneakers. If that wasn't enough to get her blood pumping again she watched as the dark fae gently kissed the doctor taking her hand in hers turning it over to see how it was wrapped. "She bite you," the Valkyrie nodded towards the brunette. Her blue eyes were firmly in place at watching the way she kissed Lauren and seeing how she was holding her hand. Lauren glanced past the dark fae, "Bo just go we can talk when you calm down." The blonde fae turned her head making sure the succubus wasn't going to try anything.

Kenzi got in front of Bo putting her hands on her friends shoulders, "Dude come on let's head out of here," leaning closer to the succubus so only she could hear the goth she continued, "you're going to make this so much worse with one of your monster fits." Her words finally broke through to the brunette. Regaining her composure she stepped right next to Tamsin completely ignoring it, "Tonight? Can we talk tonight?"

Tamsin smirked, "Sorry doc is spoken for tonight." Lauren put her attention back on the dark fae, "Is that how you dress to work?" The human raised an eyebrow at seeing the sexy workout clothes the dark fae was wearing. "Jealous, it's cute on you. Actually I talked to your boss about training you how to fight. If you are going to be coming on cases there is a chance someone is going to try and kick our asses. I'll fight better if I'm not worried someone is knocking you out hence the training. Couple hours a day I get to kick that cute ass," the Valkyrie grinned at her knowing it was what she wanted and proving she listened. Lauren smiled she was surprised that a dark fae went to the leader of the light for her. "Bo tomorrow night I will call you," she answered the succubus not wanting to ignore her.

The brunette just nodded and left with Kenzi. "I want to break Tamsin's face," she said to her small human friend as they were leaving the compound. "I know you do Katniss Everdeen," Kenzi smiled at her. She felt bad for Bo. The goth couldn't begin to imagine what it felt like to know you found the love of your life only to let her slip through your fingers. And Dr. HotPants was so close but still so far away with a dark fae in the way.

**LAB**

Tamsin smirked, "She come in for her distemper shot," the Valkyrie teased. "You going to tell me what happened to your hand or do I have to start throwing out guesses?" The doctor was taking off her lab coat remembering it was covered in her blood and fae blood. "Bo startled me and I broke the blood specimens I was carrying over to the centrifuge." The dark fae pressed her lips together, "Yeah you lost me." The blonde human smiled at her pointing to the cylinder that spins the blood tubes. "I don't have clothes on that I can train in," Lauren said as she looked down at her outfit of black boots, fitted button down shirt and jeans. The blonde fae grinned, "Good thing your place isn't far from here doc."

**DAL**

Bo pulled her car into the parking lot Kenzi opened the door to get out till she noticed the brunette still sitting in the driver sit. The succubus started hitting the wheel of her car. Kenzi cringed, "Bumble Bee is very sorry if he upset you in anyway," she tried to make her friend smile using a Transformer reference. "You just going to sit there because I'm pretty sure it won't help get back the doc." Bo finally turned towards Kenzi, "Why you always hated her anyway," there was mean sarcasm in her voice. "One ouch and Two I was a complete ass who is trying to help get your lady back." She knew Bo was lashing out on her but she wasn't going to stand there and keep giving her an escape route. The goth closed the passenger door and headed inside the pub.

The brunette decided beating up her car wasn't going to help her in this situation and went into the Dal. Kenzi was already sitting at the bar talking to her grandfather. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out they were talking about her the way the Blood King eyed her when she walked in. "What, I know some kind of lecture is going to happen," the succubus figured it was best to get this out of the way first. Trick shook his head he was hoping after her Dawning she would learn to grow up. "Bo you attacked an employee of the light fae do you know what Hale could have done." The brunette didn't look at her grandfather when she spoke instead she kept her head down not wanting to relive one of her petty moments. "I didn't attack an employee of the light I attacked Tamsin the dark fae." Trick sighed he knew she didn't want to hear this, "Who is dating an employee of the light." Bo snapped to attention, "They are actually dating?" She thought it was a possibility but she also was hoping she was the only one who was thinking this and someone would tell her she was wrong.

"Honestly Bo I don't know I try not to pry in anyone's personal business. Lucky for me I have all of you to drag me into everything," her grandfather gave one of his subtle looks. "Can we go to your chambers and talk," the brunette wasn't asking since she was already heading down there. Trick smiled to himself this is what he was just saying being dragged into personal business. He looked at Kenzi, "Don't take the good stuff." She put her hands up as if she was saying who me.

Bo was sitting on his couch and the second he stepped in the room she started talking. "In my Dawning there was this weird thing where I was a cop and Lauren was my partner but I think she was Dyson. I said that I was in it for the long haul but she gave up her love so that had to be in reference to Dyson. Then I was married to Dyson who was a doctor and kept trying to give me medicine that was making me sick. What the hell does all that mean? I have been trying to wrap my head around it since then and honestly gramps it was one of the reasons I went back to Dyson." She was off his couch speed walking all around his chambers as she spoke rapidly.

Trick was trying to follow her with his eyes but felt like he was going to fall over. "Bo sit down you are walking in circles making my head spin. Let's start with something simpler, you're in love with Lauren so why did you go back to Dyson." The succubus frowned and plopped back into his couch, "That is not a simple question it comes in four parts. One because of Kenzi she risked her life for us and I mean literally risked it while all of you guys locked me up. Two the Dawning I felt like it was trying to tell me something that I wasn't getting. Three we never got to truly say good-bye and it made Lauren always question my feelings for her as well as for him. Honestly, I knew my heart belonged to her but there was a small part of my mind that didn't let Dyson go and I had to know why. Which turned out was just closure. And the last reason was for Dyson he has done so much for me that I felt like I owed it to him. Are they shitty reasons yeah I already got that so we can just move past it." She stood back up and was pacing around his chambers again Trick decided to just close his eyes and listen to her it would be easier. "It sucked too because the minute I went back to him I knew it. I felt it. Everything was different. I wasn't as happy as I thought I would be. Definitely not as happy as the Dawning made it seem like I would be. Then I thought if we were together sexually, sorry I know you didn't want to hear that, well I thought that would bring back the missing spark but it didn't." Again she stopped pacing sitting on the edge of the couch leaning her arms on her thighs putting her head in her hands, "The worst of it was I had to picture Lauren to get through it. Picture her touch and her kisses," Trick cut her off he certainly didn't want to hear the details of his granddaughter and the doctor.

He sat next to her on the couch putting his hand on hers. "Bo for once you did the right thing. You know there was a question in your mind about Dyson and instead of ignoring it you found out what it was. You were honest with Lauren and in turn it gave you the answer you needed. It is unfortunate that it may have cost you her but if you do get her back no one can ever question what Dyson means to you verses Lauren not even the doctor would need to worry. Now if you don't mind me asking what did you say to Lauren that night?" He knew it might be a personal question but to give his honest opinion on everything he would need to hear it all.

The brunette slumped her shoulders as she recalled that night. They got back from camp and Kenzi pointed out how she saw the Klingon before. Bo instantly knew Lauren was in danger. Her heart was thudding the whole time she floored it over to the doctor's. Walking in there seeing that stupid kid beating her up made the succubus furious. If Dyson didn't come in she would have killed him which made her feel even more indebted to find out if there was anything left. She remembered not wanting to talk to Lauren about it anymore after seeing her all beat up but the doctor insisted on it. Now she knew she just didn't want to say it at all it had nothing to do with the blonde's current physical condition. The succubus was using it as an excuse. "I told her at the Dawning Dyson told me he had his love back and I know she thinks that I love him but I don't think it is that. She already started crying and I went to comfort her and she pushed me away which hurt. I told her I never doubted my love for her or wanting to be with her but there was a part of me a very small part that couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Dyson and I never got to say good-bye. We didn't just end like a regular relationship and sometimes that confused things. I said it was probably nothing but I owed it to him, to me and to her to see if it was just closure or maybe a small tiny chance that it wasn't. I told her for all three of us I needed to know. She told me to get the hell out and stay the hell away from her. I left and went to Dyson. I was crying but not because I had him back but because I lost Lauren. I just didn't get what my heart and apparently all my friends knew, except Kenzi. Oh and that's the night Lauren slept with Tamsin I can tell she was mourning the loss of our relationship by celebrating," Bo knew she shouldn't have added that last sentence in but the thought of Lauren and Tamsin really made her blood boil.

Trick rubbed his forehead not really wanting to say what he was about to, "You're saying she found comfort in the arms of someone else the same way you did with Dyson. Only you were not wrong but she was." He was trying to find a way to word it so his granddaughter would understand exactly what she was saying. "Well when you say it like that it, never mind, you suck," the brunette realized Trick had a very valid point. The Blood King knew he was getting through to his extremely stubborn granddaughter. "Then you found out they were going to work together on a case and went to warn her but instead ended up getting angry from jealousy. As soon as you found out they were together the previous night. And then after you found out they were intimate you went there in a rage and fought Tamsin. Did I get all that accurately," Trick questioned his granddaughter already knowing the answer. Bo's brows furrowed together, "Yes, Kenzi didn't leave a thing out," she knew where her grandfather got his information.

"I understand you are upset learning the things you had to and the way you had to learn them. Do you think that is the way to win Lauren back? That you left and then carry on yelling at her for decisions she made from the one you originally made?" Bo just kept her head down but the Blood King saw the water in her eyes. They didn't spill over but they were clearly filling her eyes. It hurt Trick to see her in so much pain but the best way he could help her was give her the best advice he could. "I know it is painful Bo but show Lauren you have matured. Don't yell no matter what you learn. Instead be there, be a friend because right now that is all you can hope for. Be happy she is happy and make sure she is treated how she should be. If you have Lauren's heart the way she has yours you will find your back to each other. If not you have to live with the consequences of your decision. There is a saying that I believe the humans started that you do not know what you have till it's gone. The truth to that is you know what you have you just didn't think you would lose it. That is what happened here. You left to officially close the book on Dyson and yours relationship, to get closure, and to reassure yourself as well as Lauren. You knew Lauren possessed your heart and hoped you would be able to go back assuring her once and for all that it was just her. You took a risk and this is the result of that risk Bo."

The tears were slowly falling down the brunette's face. "It's harder than that Trick. When I hear Tamsin talk about her I lose control. Today I was at the lab when Tamsin came in. I saw her aura towards Lauren but what was worse was I saw Lauren's towards hers. It wasn't as bright as when she was with me but it definitely wasn't dim either. When I think of that I lose control of myself." The Blood King turned her head towards him, "Then don't Bo, don't lose control." She tried pulling herself together but was failing miserably, "What's even worse is she is doing everything I didn't. She always came first to me and I never showed it. I never thought to ask her to come out on cases I thought she liked the sciency part not the action part. I don't know if I can watch them together." Trick understood what she was saying no one wants to watch the person you love with someone else. "You don't have to for now. Be her friend when Tamsin isn't around. Do not judge or make comments but listen like a friend and when you are ready you will have to be around the two of them as hard as it will be. It will show Lauren you are mature Bo." Her grandfather knew the doctor was very mature as was the Valkyrie and his granddaughter had a tendency to throw temper tantrums.

Trying to change the subject a little bit not completely since the next thing he had to say included Lauren. "Now your Dawning, I have a few theories of why you saw the things you saw. You saw Lauren as your police partner because she was your partner in your love life. You knew Lauren was worried that you would leave her for Dyson which is why you were telling her that you were in it for the long haul. Dyson was the one you married because that was Lauren's fear and since she had your heart it was your fear. Not being with her, making a mistake and being married to him. The injections you were getting in reality were no longer working so the ones in the Dawning were making you sick. Your Dawning was more like a premonition. You did end up with Dyson although you were in it for the long haul with Lauren and you had to work with her even though she wasn't yours. Sounds very much like what is happening in your life right now."

Bo knew Trick was right it all made sense. This is why thinking wasn't her thing. It always was for Trick and Lauren because she wasn't good at putting together riddles. Now it was too late and she was going to have to find a way to be friends with Lauren. How can she look at her and not pull her into her arms? How can she sit across from her and not want to lean over being able to kiss her whenever she wanted? How was she going to make it every day without being able to run over there and just lay in her arms?

**LAUREN'S PLACE**

The doctor was upstairs changing into workout gear while Tamsin was waiting for her downstairs. The dark fae was a little surprised to see Bo at the lab but not completely shocked. She knew Bo was regretting the decision she made. The blonde fae smirked the succubus's loss was her gain. Tamsin was pretty sure the two were dating even though she knew the human was still in love with the brunette. It would take time but that was fine with her. The dark fae needed time herself. Feelings and caring where still so new to her she had no clue what to do. She figured this was a good start she knew how to fight and she was good at it. The blonde human wanted to learn so she was going to teach her. It was a small gesture but more than her ex did for her so it had to be a step in the right direction.

There was a knock at the door and Tamsin answered it, "Who the hell are you dude?"

"Isaac Taft, and you are," the man asked as he sized up the Valkyrie.


	8. AN - Foolish Beat

A/N: Oopps, I seemed to confuse a lot of people. A lot of reviews are coming in saying Bo has a ton of excuses. Technically you guys are all right. You ever do something you wish you didn't and almost immediately after you try to go through every possible reason you did what you did. That is Bo in this story. She thought she knew the reason that she left Lauren but when she really thought about it she couldn't pin point one reason so she started grasping at everything.

When I was writing my other story I was listening to the radio (which I tend to do when I write) and this song came on that I haven't heard since I was younger, Foolish Beat by Debbie Gibson, and it gave me the idea for this story. I was very young when this song originally came out so it held no meaning to me but now at my age it does. I felt it was so perfect for Bo. For me as a huge fan of Lost Girl I think there has to be closure for Bo with Dyson for her to be with Lauren completely but I can't say that I think she loves him or loves him more (whatever the show does it does but in my versions I can't do that lol). For those who don't know the song read on and I hope it helps explain a little better what I was thinking when I wrote Bo in this.

VERSE 1:  
There was a time when  
Broken hearts and broken dreams  
Were over.  
There was a place where  
All you could do was  
Wish on a four leaf clover.

But now is a new time  
There is a new place  
Where dreams just can't come true.  
It started the day when I left you

CHORUS:  
I could never love again the way that I loved you  
I could never cry again like I did when I left you  
And when we said goodbye,  
Oh the look in your eyes  
Just left me beside myself without your heart  
(without your heart)  
I could never love again now that we're apart

VERSE 2:  
When I was sorry  
It was too late to turn around (turn around)  
And tell you so.  
There was no reason  
There was no reason  
Just a foolish beat of my heart.

CHORUS

BRIDGE:  
Oh, can't you see I'm not fooling nobody  
Don't you see the tears are falling down my face  
Since you went away  
Break my heart, you slipped away  
Didn't know I was wrong  
Never meant to hurt you now you're gone

I could never love again now that we're apart.  
(now that we're apart)  
I could never love again now that we're apart.


	9. Things Are Starting to Change

A/N: First I just wanted to apologize again for any confusion in my writing style. I hope the last author's note cleared up everything. With that said stay with this story because I already have the ending in mind and it should be completely shocking. With all that said, I want to thank everyone who is continuing to follow this story, add it to their favorites and writing reviews. See how important reviews are if I didn't read them I wouldn't know how many people I confused. Keep them coming and enjoy this crazzyyy story and stick with it I promise the ending will blow you away.

* * *

Tamsin narrowed her eyes as she gazed at the man standing in front of her. "How do you know the doctor," her gut instinct was telling her not to trust this guy. Then again her gut usually told her not to trust anyone. Isaac Taft stepped around the Valkyrie walking into Lauren's apartment. This little movement by the man made the dark fae question him more. Who was he that he would just walk in without being asked? That was something only she could do.

"I'm the guy who took her out for drinks to celebrate her award when her date failed to show. Were you that date?" Isaac raised a questioning eyebrow at the blonde fae. "Do I look stupid," this human was starting to irritate Tamsin. Thankfully that was when Lauren decided to come down the stairs. She didn't look up at first so she failed to notice Isaac. "Tamsin is this okay for the gym," she was looking at her own outfit as she headed down the steps. The doctor was wearing her own black sports bra with grey yoga pants and sneakers. Isaac was the one who answered, "Who knew all that muscle tone was underneath those clothes doctor." He had his usual phony charm locked into place.

Tamsin gave the man a smirk as she moved towards Lauren, "I did." The blonde human stopped in her tracks as she realized Isaac was there in her living room with the Valkyrie. "Isaac, what are you doing here," she got a few calls from him but with what happened with Bo plus whatever was starting to happen with Tamsin she never returned his calls. Isaac looked from Lauren to Tamsin, "I was hoping to woo you over to my company because I never heard of Ash Pharmaceuticals. And you are way too talented to work for some small mediocre company," he used his words carefully feeling the heavy glare of the dark fae. "Do you know how smart and talented this young lady is," the man questioned the Valkyrie.

The blonde fae gave a grin, "More ways than you do," her normal charm snapped into place. Lauren's eyes widened a little at the bluntness of the fae. Ignoring what Tamsin said she spoke to the scientist, "I heard your messages Isaac I am sorry I didn't have a chance to get back to you. I had a lot on my plate. My job is going well right now despite what I told you a few nights ago." The doctor was trying to get him out of her apartment while Tamsin was present. There was no telling what the blonde fae might say. "Oh come on how can things change that much in a few nights. You told me how underappreciated you are. How your talent was wasted, and that you were not getting paid what you should be and I am here to give you an offer you can't refuse," Isaac spoke with charisma and charm.

"All that was true at the time but against the odds in the few days things did change, completely. My job negotiated my salary and I am very happy with that outcome. I am also the head of the medical facility and science lab." Lauren was being polite after all if it wasn't for Isaac she would have wasted her time getting dressed up. He at least took her out and listened to her which was something Bo should have done. She knew Tamsin wouldn't have missed the award. Although in all irony Bo was with Tamsin that night. Isaac listened to Lauren as she spoke but kept gazing at the Valkyrie next to her. He felt the way she was staring at him and he noticed her she never took her eyes off of him. "And you are," Isaac repeated his question from before. "Her bodyguard," the dark fae replied. Isaac gave his heavy chuckle.

The scientist looked at Lauren, "I like her she is funny." Tamsin rolled her eyes, "Glad I got your approval. Bye now," the blonde fae headed towards the door to let him out. "Pushy bodyguard," Taft joked with Lauren. "Listen Lauren I usually get what I want so let me put out one more offer," he waited to see if the blonde fae was going to push him out the door. Tamsin stopped with her hand on the door knob waiting for Lauren before she opened it. When no one moved or said anything the scientist continued, "Work for me part time. I will still pay you well everyone likes extra money. You pick the hour's just call me and let me know the times you can come in that week. I will work with that. Together Lauren we can cure many diseases I will not lose you."

The human doctor had to laugh at the irony of all this. Now even Isaac didn't want to lose her apparently Bo was the only one who didn't care if she lost the doctor. "You are persistent; I will talk to my boss and see what I can do. That's all I can promise you," she knew it was true. She did so much for the fae why shouldn't she do some things for her species. Plus it'll give her access to some human medications and she could see what went wrong with the injections. Isaac smiled as she gave in to his pursuit. "Do you work with her," he asked the Valkyrie. This time Tamsin did smile, "No dude I'm a cop." She liked that this was the first time she could use her job to intimate someone. Being a cop meant little to the fae but he was human. "You have a cop bodyguard," Isaac highly doubted the cop was her personal guard. He wanted to know just how involved this officer was with the blonde he was so interested in. "Not the brightest are you? We're dating don't care what you think so try keeping it to yourself," the blonde fae had sarcasm dripping from her words. Isaac got the hint loud and clear. Not wanting to upset a cop he shook her hand and went to shake Tamsin's hand who just shook her head at him. "We will be in touch," the scientist said as Tamsin shut the door on him.

The blonde human tilted her head at the dark fae. "What, you gave him your answer," the Valkyrie shrugged it off. For now she was going to remember that name and look the bastard up. Wanting to make sure she didn't upset the human she answered her from before, "The outfit is perfect now let's head down to the training arena." As they walked towards the compound together the blonde fae started up a conversation, "How many other people are going to be popping up at your door. This a regular thing for you doc because I didn't take you for that type." She was teasing Lauren. The human gave a soft smile, "Ha ha, yes actually everyone I meet tends to want to date me and most of the time bang down my door so I thought it would be easier to just leave it unlocked," the blonde teased back. She didn't know what it was about this dark fae but she brought out a more playful side in her.

Tamsin didn't turn towards the doctor she just kept focused on what was ahead of her as she talked to the blonde, "That's okay I can take him. No one ever learns not to mess with a Valkyrie." The doctor grinned as she saw the smallest amount of jealousy in Tamsin's eyes. The dark fae might not have faced Lauren but the doctor was gazing at the Valkyrie when she was speaking to the human. "Well he doesn't know you are a Valkyrie. You are just the gorgeous blonde in my apartment, lucky me," Lauren didn't even realize the adjective she used to describe the dark fae it just came out. However, Tamsin did notice it. She even stopped walking as she grabbed the blonde human to her and kissed her. The doctor was taken by surprise but it was a good surprise as she got pulled closer to the Valkyrie. It took a few minutes for the two of them to pull apart. Not wanting to act like it affected her as much as it did Tamsin grabbed Lauren's good hand, "Almost to the arena don't want you all distracted. After training we can talk about playing doctor with the hot human," she grinned a little at her reference.

**CRACK SHACK**

Bo pulled in front of their house as she got out of the car. Kenzi was slightly worried about her best friend. Since the succubus came out of Trick's chambers she didn't say anything not even one word. Not even come on let's go home. Instead she picked up her car keys as Kenzi chased after her. She was strongly concerned for the brunette. She never saw Bo look so defeated and hurt. There was no sparkle in her eyes. Once they were inside Bo threw her keys onto the counter as she headed upstairs. The goth just walked over to the bottom of the stair case, "Okay so I will wait for you down here then," she knew Bo didn't ask but she was truly worried.

The tiny human pulled out her cell calling Trick. Once he answered she started rambling, "Trickster you were supposed to help her not put her in a weird trance. She is walking around like a zombie just without eating people."

Trick was getting used to Kenzi's odd references. "I'm sorry I couldn't be more of a comfort Kenzi. I told Bo the truth. She made a foolish decision; one that she most likely knew was foolish from when she chose it. Now she has to deal with those repercussions and that might mean not getting back Lauren. I want her to be happy but I can't tell her something that I don't know." He listened while his granddaughter had every excuse and reason on why she left the doctor. He knew she was pulling at any answer she could grab onto since the succubus really didn't know why she left the human. Trick had a theory that she might have just felt obligated to Kenzi and Dyson but no one will every truly know why Bo did it. For all the Blood King knew it was just a foolish beat of her heart. He wanted to make it better for her but how could he promise her happily ever after when he didn't know what was going on with Lauren and Tamsin.

"Dude, so not good enough. What about my ashfriend? Isnt there like some law, no light and dark dating highly faebidden," the little goth was grasping at strings herself. She knew it might be playing a little dirty to use fae politics to break up the two but she was desperate. Plus after Hale waking her up she knew they had that rare kind of love that people only read about in books then get their hopes up that it truly exists. And it does with them. Besides the fae always had evil rules when it came to humans so if this human had to play a little dirty with their fae play book she would.

On the other end of the line Trick closed his eyes as he gave his head a little shake. He would never get used to this one. "No Kenzi you can't use fae politics to break them up. Technically light and dark are forbidden but Lauren is human who works for the light she isn't breaking any rules and neither is Tamsin. Would you really want to do that even if you could? You wouldn't want Lauren to pick Bo just because Tamsin was taken out of the equation," he couldn't believe he actually had to explain the reasons that this was wrong. Normally he would choke this up to her being human but Lauren proved how brilliant a human could be.

The tiny goth huffed into the phone, "T-Man sometimes you got to play a little dirty. Fine I won't try to use faelitics. I just never saw Bo bo look so dead man walking. She had more faith taking on the Garuda hell even her Dawning. We can't lose her now. Spell maybe, just no Baba Yaga," the goth remembered the last time she tried to help Bo. Didn't work out as she hoped thinking of that maybe the whole spell thing was a bad route.

"NO, no spells whatever you do," he softened his voice a little as he went on, "You want to help Kenzi be a friend. No one knows how this is going to turn out. For now help her control her temper and learn to accept what is," Trick hung up the phone before another crazy thing came out of the small human's mouth. This way if she did something despite his advice he could feel guilt free. He knew this human was as stubborn as his granddaughter which wasn't always a good thing.

Kenzi hung up her phone chucking it over to the couch. She had her hands on her hips as she paced by the bottom of the stairs. She felt really terrible. For once she was the one in a happy relationship and it seemed Bo was cursed in that area. She and Dyson ended badly and now with Lauren it was beyond bad it was heart breaking. The human thought she knew how to help with Dyson so why did she feel so defeated right now. The answer was simple Dyson gave up his love all she had to do was get it back. This was a shit storm. Bo left Lauren broke her heart and that damn Valkyrie was there at the right moment, how does one fix that? She could go to Lauren and explain that she got Dyson's love back, was kidnapped by a Kitsune because of it and might be the reason Bo felt she needed to go back to Dyson. Kenzi quickly shook the thought from her head. She knew that reason wouldn't fly with Lauren. "Bo, cover up all your private bits, I'm coming up," the goth shouted up the stairs as she slowly headed up them.

**LIGHT FAE COMPOUND – TRAINING AREA**

It looked like a high school gym minus the basket ball hops that were usually on both sides of the gym. It was a large plain room with a laminated wooden floor. There were huge thick mats that the Valkyrie was pulling onto the floor. "Feel free to help Hercules," she called over to Lauren. The doctor walked over to the mats that were leaning against the wall. The human took her hand that wasn't wrapped and gave a strong pull as the mat flew down she moved out of the way. She glanced over at Tamsin who lifted her eyebrows at the doctor. "Oops," was all she could mumble out.

The Valkyrie headed towards the blonde human. "How long does the Greek God injection actually last for," she had her eyebrow raised in an unapproving manner. "Technically speaking, I'm not positive. I just tested them on myself yesterday," she cringed as she answered the dark fae. Tamsin rolled her eyes yet again, "Oh good at first I thought you might have done something stupid," the dark fae shook her head. She was trying to wrap her head around the fact that the doctor used herself as a test rat. "What exactly did you inject yourself with," the dark fae wasn't too sure she wanted the answer but she needed to know at this point.

Lauren knew this time she was going to have to answer no more being able to push it off. "It started as anabolic steroid. I compared the components to a legal steroid like a shot one would get to help with arthritis. I saw the differences in the two. The illegal anabolic steroid is about 100 times stronger than the legal version. I put in a downer to help counteract the rage the steroid causes. I put calcium in it to help with how it attacks the bones. Mixing in some heart medications in it to slower the heart beats and keep it from increasing the blood pressure. I added off with in some hair thickener to help prevent hair loss. I also balanced the estrogen compared to the testosterone in it. So basically I tweaked it and added some vitamins in that would feed directly into the muscles of the body making them respond quickly." Lauren avoided using any big words so that the blonde fae would be able to follow her on this.

Tamsin eyed the girl she was dating, "What you are saying is you made yourself the Hulk without turning green and twenty feet tall." Lauren put her finger up to interrupt, "Actually no because the Hulk had a bad temper." Tamsin raised both eyebrows, "cute," she didn't know what she was supposed to do with this information. She didn't like that the human doctor felt like she wasn't strong enough to be out with them. The dark fae lifted her hands to her face using her forefinger to push over the bridge of her nose past her eyebrows a few times before she dropped them back. "No more of that shit or I'll arrest you for illegal drug use," of course she wouldn't actually arrest her but she wanted the human to know no more using that stupid injection. Lauren gave a playful grin, "I thought we were going to play doctor but I'm fine playing cop. Do you have a uniform officer," she teased the blonde fae. This brought a smile to the normally tough Valkyrie, "You're cute, now get onto the mats while I kick your ass." Lauren saluted the dark fae as she headed over to the mats.

**CRACK SHACK**

Kenzi was walking up the stairs as she heard the music coming from the bathroom.

_Like a Diamond_

_From Black Dust_

_It's Hard to Know_

_What Can Become_

_If you Give up_

_So Don't Give Up On Me_

_Please Remind Me Who I Really Am_

_Everybody's Got a Dark Side_

_Do You Love Me?_

_Do Love Mine?_

_Nobody's Picture Perfect_

_But we're Worth It_

_You Know That We're Worth It_

_Will You Love Me?_

_Even with my Dark Side?_

Kenzi's mouth dropped open as she watched Bo sitting in the bath clenching a glass of red wine in her hand. "Are we really there already? As your best friend I can't let you listen to Kelly Clarkson," the goth turned the radio off. "That was wrong on so many levels." Bo didn't acknowledge her friends presence by looking at her. Her eyes were staring off at nothing in particular. It was because she wasn't truly looking at anything she was deep in thought. She heard Kenzi and wanted to let her know she did hear her. "The song was fitting. I have a dark side, a monster, and only she knows how to calm it," it was the only response the succubus was able to muster. She didn't feel like she normally did. The brunette finally realized everything she lost. There was always a fight in her because there was always a possibility to win the doctor back. She was extra happy these past few months because she had the doctor. The succubus wanted to make the human feel as happy as she made her feel but how. How can she possibly get her back?

The dark haired human half sat on the edge if the tub. One leg was on the rim of the bathtub while the other one kept her sitting against it. "What am I going to do with you," she asked her friend never feeling so helpless with the brunette. "Let me drown," Bo answered as she started to slid down underneath the water. Kenzi pulled the wine glass out of her hand before she took it under the water with her. Leaning over the water the goth spoke, "If you are going to drown yourself fine but don't do something crazy like taking the alcohol with you. It did nothing wrong and belongs with its aunt Kenzi." The tiny human knew Bo wasn't going to really drown herself so she thought she would just try some humor. The succubus came back up from the bubble bath water her face covered in suds. Bo reached over the tub hitting the radio back on.

_Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

Kenzi reached over and shut the radio again, "Stay away from the radio Carol Anne, I think it's possessed," she turned as she heard Bo let out a whimper as she slid back down into the water. The goth sipped the red wine as she eyed the radio suspiciously, "I'm watching you." She said to the radio as if it was going to transform into a monster and attack them both.

**LIGHT FAE COMPOUND - TRAINING ARENA**

Tamsin finished up wrapping Lauren's hands as well as her own. She watched the human put on boxing gloves as she put on hers. "Don't worry doc I'll take it easy on you. You sure your hand is going to be okay I saw blood through the gauze before," the Valkyrie was going to teach her if she gave the okay but she wanted to make sure she gave her all the opportunities for an out. Lauren grinned as she looked down at her boxing gloves, "Cut is fine I cleaned it out before and will clean it out after. Told you I barely feel it," she took her place standing across from the dark fae.

"Remember what I told you pivot on the ball of your foot following the punch through. Move your body with the punch giving it as much strength that you can behind it." The Valkyrie started to do the boxing dance with the human she was definitely starting to like a lot. She looked hot in her workout clothes. The dark fae couldn't picture the human dressed like this. She always pictured the doctor in that stupid lab coat or dressed all prim and proper. The blonde fae couldn't have been more wrong about her. The two moved around each other looking the other up and down. "You could pretend I'm Bo," the dark fae teased. Lauren pivoted on her right foot following through with her body as she twisted back landing a punch right into Tamsin's stomach. The blonde fae actually lifted up, went back, and hit down on her ass. She was shocked, biting her bottom lip she glanced up at the human, "Scratch that don't pretend I'm Bo. I'm better looking," she joked as she got up. The blonde human's mouth was dropped open as she went towards Tamsin while she was getting up, "Tamsin, holy shit, I'm so sorry I never even," the doctor was cut off as she felt a hit to her side. It wasn't hard but it didn't tickle. The Valkyrie smiled, "Think your enemy will chit chat after you try to help them up?" She was here to teach the super human how to fight and now with her new strength the dark fae was going to have to be on top of her game.

The training was going well Lauren proved that she that she is not just smart with science and medicine but in anything you throw at the doctor. She was an excellent student and was getting in a lot of hits. The blonde human learned how to dodge a hit while coming in with a counter attack. She learned how to drop down and use her legs to take down her attacker. Tamsin was pleased with her learning process although she wasn't happy when she got hit the human's injection made her painfully strong. She got a few hits in but only used full strength once. It was to test the doctor's reaction to pain. It was clear that she was incredibly strong but the dark fae wanted to see if it did anything for the human's resistance to pain. Clearly the injection affected that as well because the one time the blonde fae used full strength on the blonde human all she did was stumble backwards.

Hale waited for the two of them to start the boxing dance around each other before he interrupted. "Impressive Lauren, if you get tired of being on the medical/science staff I can use you as a guard," the Ash teased her. The doctor stopped when she heard her boss's voice. "Hale," there was a pleasant surprise to her voice. She told Tamsin to hang on while she went over to the siren. "Thank you for everything. For the job, for the new equipment, and for this," she was really happy something she didn't feel for awhile. Hale had on a big smile, "I am glad you are happy but I had no choice. You're not a slave so if you are going to be going out on cases I need to make sure I don't lose one of my best employees. As any boss I have to set some rules on this Lauren. First, make sure to train when everything in the lab is current and you have the time to spare. Second, if there is a medical emergency training has to stop immediately. Try to let me know ahead of time if you will be going on the field so that way I can have your absence properly covered," he wasn't trying to be mean in any way but he did have to have those things covered. Lauren nodded in understanding, "Of course Hale those are all reasonable requests. You have done so much I feel bad asking this but a friend of mine owns a company that works on human diseases. When I won the award and didn't make it to the ceremony he took me out for drinks after telling me about his company. He thinks we can cure some human illnesses, would you mind if every so often I popped over by him to give some of my science expertise?" The Ash grinned at his friend, "Lauren again you are not a slave what you do on your FREE time is up to you." He wanted to make sure she knew that it had to be on her time not his. Training was different it would be on fae cases. Helping her species was a nice thing that she wanted to do but it would have to be on her time. She gave him a hug while he made a joke about her getting his suit covered in sweat.

Lauren went back over to Tamsin. "You ready," the doctor gave a half grin. The Valkyrie looked up at the clock, "Actually we already trained for almost two hours. I think I kicked your ass enough for one day," the dark fae said casually as Lauren raised her eyebrows at her. "You kicked my ass huh," the blonde turned looking down her right side twisting around she looked down her left side, "I don't look bruised," the doctor teased. The blonde fae was standing in front of her as she put her arm around the human's waist pulling Lauren right against her, "funny," she said before kissing her. The Valkyrie broke the kiss, "We can save the rest of that for tonight and tomorrow night." The doctor's smile slightly faded, "Tomorrow night I promised Bo that I would have a conversation with her," she reminded the dark fae. Tamsin walked towards her bag as she answered over her shoulder, "I know but I will be there when she leaves." The blonde fae answered her with confidence. Lauren had to laugh at the way Tamsin was. She was the complete opposite of Bo. Confident, spoke her mind, open and honest. It was refreshing. Lauren handed the dark fae the boxing gloves as she grabbed new gauze and cleaner for her hand she went into the bathroom setting all the items up. When she unwrapped the gauze from her hand the doctor froze. The wound was gone, completely healed. Only a slight pink line on her palm was the only evidence of a once deep gash.


	10. What The Fae

A/N: As always **HUGE thanks** to everyone following this story, adding it to your favorites and writing reviews. You guys are a rough crowd, I gracefully tip my hat off to you guys, and you win. The endgame is Doccubus (to anyone who reads my stories or read my profile you would see that I always pair Doccubus I just never make it easy but that's what makes it fun to read) but there will be CopDoc in between. We make decisions in life and have to deal with the actions caused by those choices (much like Bo in this story). Sometimes it is for the best because we learn and grow from it. Plus the ending of this story will tie everything together and explain anything that didn't make sense or wasn't explained. Those who stick around will see, but so far in fanfic I have never seen an ending like this one. Hope everyone will be there to read it as well. Next chapter is Bo and Lauren's talk. I was going to put it in this one but a lot of other things needed to put out there first. Huge** warning** there is CopDoc in this chapter nothing too detailed but it is there (again it is all necessary for the story). Read on and enjoy especially since now everyone knows who the endgame is.

* * *

Lauren was staring at her hand in disbelief. She lifted it closer to her eyes to exam it up close. The skin was completely sealed not even the hint that it was once open and bleeding. Just before she started her training it was bleeding. Since she didn't know what was happening she didn't want the dark fae to see this yet. The doctor wrapped her hand back up in the new gauze that she didn't need. The blonde opened the bathroom door and almost slammed into Tamsin. The Valkyrie just grinned, "Thought maybe those injections wore off and you were keeled over on the floor." Lauren gave a small laugh. She was getting used to Tamsin's humor. "No I was just taking my time rewrapping my hand." The human felt bad lying but what answer was she supposed to give when she didn't even have one.

The blonde fae kissed the human before turning and heading towards the exit of the training room. She called back to the doctor as she kept walking, "Hitting the showers, going to make an appearance at work so it looks like I care, and I will be over same time as always." She didn't wait for an answer as she was already out the doors. The blonde human quickly unwrapped her hand and examined it again the skin was really healing. "Amazing," she quietly mumbled to herself. She needed to think and sitting in the lab would make her start working. Instead she grabbed her ipod from the locker and went towards the light fae gym.

**CRACK SHACK**

Kenzi was hanging up the phone with a client as Bo came down the stairs. "Look who decided to grace me with her presence, The Walking Dead." The little goth was happy she finally decided to get out of the bath and get dressed. She would appear to be the old Bo in tight black pants, low cut black tank top, her dagger strapped to her thigh, but Kenzi wasn't just anyone and the clothes weren't fooling her. She wasn't going to say anything at least she was pretending to be okay. "We just got hired for a job, you interested," the petite human was hoping the succubus would want to bury herself in work. It would give the goth some time to figure out how she could help. Bo stood on the opposite side of the counter from her best friend, "Yeah sure, what's the case," the brunette said with a lot less enthusiasm then she usually had.

"A mom of a fae that went missing the girl has been missing for over a week now. No one has seen her in that time. Fae beware the deadly duo is back," Kenzi said to Bo as she walked around the counter to her putting her arm around the fae's waist. The succubus gave a small smile. As much as Kenzi wanted to ignore all of this she knew she couldn't. Besides she had to stop by the light fae compound, "Bo you are going to talk to her tomorrow night. Be you, who wouldn't love ya," she looked up at her taller friend with a genuine smile on. "The one person I screwed over royally, that's who wouldn't love me. And why would she because I was the girlfriend of the year. No that title goes to Tamsin, it's nice I hand delivered Lauren to her," the brunette blurted out. She was trying to be accepting with it but it was not as easy as it sounded. She needed to get this out of her system now before her talk with Lauren.

The succubus spent the rest of the time in the bath and getting dressed playing this over and over in her head. She was the one who screwed up and this was the result she didn't have to like it but she did have to accept it. Or at least pretend to accept it. The brunette promised herself that she would be better than the dark fae and she would be worthy of getting the doctor's love and trust back. She knew it wouldn't be easy but the fae was used to the hard road. It was the only way she knew her life was always complicated. This was different because now she knew what she wanted and knew that she had to grow up to deserve the doctor. All she had to do was get through wanting to pound Tamsin's face in and she would be in the clear. This was definitely not going as easy as she was hoping it would.

"You know she still lurvs you," the goth broke Bo out of her thoughts as she continued, "You don't just POOF stop loving someone. If there was a way to do that sista a lot of bitches would be drinking that potion," she laughed as she grabbed her bag slinging it over her shoulder as Bo grabbed the car keys. It was off to the compound then to meet with their client.

**LIGHT FAE COMPOUND**

Lauren was on the elliptical the sweat was dripping down her back. Her hair was pulled back but she could feel the few pieces that escaped sticking to her skin. She didn't care after the training it was good to get in some cardio. Her ipod was blasting in her ear but she wasn't paying attention to the song. Instead she was thinking of her hand. _What fae blood was in there? It's not possible. The steroid could have comprised my immune system. Depending on the fae blood that was stuck in my hand could make a difference. Certain fae types have a more potent blood then others. If my immune system was compromised it could react to certain types like how human's bodies reacted to AIDS. A small drop into the blood and you are infected. Is that what happened here?_

Kenzi was so thankful that the succubus decided to stay in the car. She could see it was an inner struggle for the brunette. Like everything in her was telling her to go in there and see the doctor but she stopped herself making sure to keep everything till tomorrow night. Not allowing herself to see the blonde human until then. The goth was pretty sure she was afraid she would screw it up and she knew it was the last thing she wanted to do. The small human loved checking out the new compound and would purposely wonder around it seeing the new rooms. Right now though she was looking for the doctor, she stopped at the lab where the blonde normally was but the fae working in there told Kenzi that she was training. She was on her way to the training room that the fae gave her directions to when she saw the gym. Kenzi sped right past but backed up as the corner of her eye spotted the doctor.

There were a few fae in there working out using all different kinds of gym equipment that the goth would never bother with. She was behind the doctor watching as she looked like she was speeding up invisible steps on the elliptical. She lightly tapped the blonde's leg. Lauren felt the touch on the back of her calf and turned her head to see Bo's best friend looking up at her with those bright blue eyes. She started to slow down on the machine as she pulled out the ear plugs. "Kenzi," the shock at seeing her there was clear in Lauren's voice.

Kenzi leaned against the machine next to Lauren. "Okay so work with me on this doc because this isn't where I tend to excel." The doctor just nodded at the small human having no idea where this was going. She stepped off the machine so she could stand next to the goth. Kenzi started to pace in front of the machines, "I hate the apology thing dude but I'm sorry." Lauren's brows fused together she was completely confused, "Sorry for what?" The dark haired human stopped moving as she faced the woman she once felt like she was in competition with. "Everything, for not realizing how much you and Bo love each other, for not seeing earlier your value to all of us, and for getting Dyson his love back. Makes me the BSF, best shitty friend, I know."

If the doctor wasn't confused before she was completely puzzled now. "What, wait? My value? And you got Dyson his love back?" The blonde was trying to put this together in her head but it was spinning from before trying to figure out what the hell she might have done to herself. Kenzi rolled her eyes, "I would like to answer that last question in two parts. One, yes I did. And two it was only because I thought Bo truly loved him and he needed it back to fight the Garuda." The goth stopped speaking giving the blonde human an innocent look. When Lauren didn't respond she went on, "Hale pointed out all the things you have done for all of us. I didn't see it before. I was afraid with you. With Dyson I still had my best friend she still spent a lot of time with me. With you I fell into the background. No one even noticed when I was kidnapped like I would stop drinking I mean come on who wouldn't notice that. She didn't when she was with you Lauren. You think you didn't come first and Bo might have done a shitty job showing it but you were first." Kenzi gave a full smile showing teeth and all trying to make sure the doctor wasn't mad at her but Lauren didn't seem upset. Kenzi tapped her shoulder, "Good talk glad we got that out of the way. Bye doc," she was about to walk away but the doctor grabbed her arm. The tiny human glanced down to make sure that it was the blonde that was holding her arm because the strength in it was incredible. Maybe she should start working out herself. "Kenzi, I'm sorry you caught me off guard. I was thinking of, well a medical situation, but thank you for your apology," she let go of her arm before adding in, "Dyson had his love back since the Garuda and no one told Bo or myself?" The dark haired human crinkled her face giving that oops look. "Not my place totally his and he did a douche move by telling her at the Dawning." She thanked Kenzi again before heading over to the lab.

She felt like she was in a trance. Kenzi was the one who got Dyson his love back. Bo's best friend who she never got along with who was now there to apologize to her. The doctor was starting to feel like she was in an alternative universe. Hale freed her, the Valkyrie was starting to like her, Bo left her, Isaac was fighting to have her on his team and Kenzi apologized. Not to mention the fact that her strength was increased a ton more than she was anticipating. Oh and let's not forget the fae blood that was now clearly bonding with her blood. That was it, she needed to look at the fae who came in for physical's that day. She would get her answer there would be a record of whose blood she took. The doctor would need to contact them all again anyway because they were going to have to give blood again. Considering their specimens were destroyed before they were tested. Lauren plopped down behind the computer and started to punch away at the keyboard. Scanning over the different fae nothing caught her eye until she saw one that did. An Apollon was in there that day. Lauren kicked the chair as the wheels rolled her over to a bookcase. The blonde human pulled the book out flipping through it.

_Apollons are fae with unique healing abilities, strong ability in medicine, and excel in archery._ _Oh shit, shit, shit and double shit._ The doctor slammed the book closed and put it on the shelf. She knew there was a few ways to find this out. She went over to the medical supplies. The blonde opened up a scalpel knowing she didn't need to use much pressure she lightly dragged it across her thigh wincing as the skin cut open below the blade. Making sure that she did it lightly the cut wasn't deep at all but there was blood. Lauren wet a cloth and wiped the blood away once she did the doctor stared wide eyed at her thigh. Nothing, not even a line, no cut, and no wound. "Be back," she shouted at her temporary assistants. She headed over to the archery room no one was in it. There were the round targets on one side and the other side had the archery equipment. Knowing she never once used a bow and arrow she walked over reading over the instructions before she just walked away from them not even bothering to finish looking them over. The doctor picked up the wrist guard pulling it over to protect her. Grabbing the bow and arrows she lifted it up facing the target as she shot arrow after arrow. Once she shot off ten of them she snapped back to it. Her mouth gaped open as she was walking towards the targets. Ten arrows through each other everyone a direct bulls eye. _I'm frigging Robin Hood._

The doctor was already back in the lab she took her blood and was watching it under a microscope. It was like watching a parasite attacking its host. She was watching the foreign blood in her as it was multiplying by the minutes. Attaching itself to her red and white blood cells. She took the slide from the microscope broke it and threw it out. Her heart was pounding in her chest. _What the fae did I do?_ She still felt like herself besides the fact that she could now hit any moving target with an arrow. And her ability to just heal unlike a succubus she didn't need to feed to heal her body automatically did. Just what she needed something more on her plate. It wasn't bad enough her feelings for Bo were still strong even though she wished they weren't. She was definitely starting to have feelings for the dark fae. She was training to be on the field and needed to figure out free time to work with Isaac. And now there was this, was she becoming fae, was she some cross-breed, it was all questions with no answers. Lauren knew she would need to do further testing but not today. It was already getting later she needed to finish up the work she was supposed to be doing so she could meet Tamsin at her place.

**CRACK SHACK**

Bo and Kenzi threw their stuff on the counter as the goth opened up a bottle of liquor. She glanced over at her best friend and winced. "You look worse than shit," she said honestly. Bo made a face at her brutality, "Thanks." She poured them both a drink handing it to her bestie, "Should I call Dyson." The small human knew it was probably out of the question but Bo looked like hell. Trying to track down the missing fae they ran into some obstacles. One was the fae they questioned a little too accusingly which he didn't seem to like as he attacked them. Bo had cuts to her face; her eye was bruised not a black eye but damn close, a ton of other bruises on her arms, and one really nasty one on her side. The bruise made the succubus cringe and grab her side taking in a sharp inhale as she sat down, "NO, definitely no Dyson. That would be a great way to start out tomorrow. Lauren I love you even Dyson realized it and broke it off but I did use him to heal yesterday, won't you take me back and leave the Valkyrie who is doing everything for you. I see that conversation going well," the succubus answered with just a touch of sarcasm. "Fine look like Frankenstein's monster. I was trying to help," Kenzi said as she downed her drink. Actually the small human knew Dyson was the worst pick but she didn't know what else to do to help Bo. What she really wanted to do was call Lauren and ask her for the brunette to be her patient but she knew that Tamsin was probably already over there. Hale told her before he overheard them talking and then made her promise not to tell Bo based on recent events. The dark haired human was really hating her current position of useless.

**LAUREN'S PLACE**

Her cell was ringing as she was finishing up getting ready. She saw the Valkyrie's number displayed on her phone. "Hey you," the human was smiling into the phone as she answered it. "Ready for your first case doc," the dark fae said flatly into the phone. It wasn't the way the blonde fae was hoping to spend the night but duty calls and all that shit. "Of course, what happened," the doctor inquired. She was in jeans, boots and a tight fitted scoop neck shirt that clung to her body. "Dyson and I found some missing fae that are dead. It's like a dump site. I want you to see it untouched give your professional opinion." Tamsin told her leaving out the part that she didn't want to be working the next few hours when she could be spending them with the blonde human. This way she got to do her job while getting what she wanted which was spending more time with Lauren. The doctor had a strong desire to get a bow and arrow. She shook it out of her head laughing to herself of all the weapons it had to be a bow. _A frigging bo, really!_ "Is Dyson with you," she really didn't want to drive in the car with Dyson. "No he is at the grave site," the blonde answered. Lauren told her she would be down in a few and hung up.

The doctor grabbed a medical bag and filled it with things to examine dead bodies. She went outside and got in Tamsin's truck. The Valkyrie explained to her how Dyson followed a tip and his nose smelt out dead bodies. Turned out to be six of them there is a ton of other missing fae but this is all they found. Now they know there is something out there killing fae they just weren't sure if it was another type of fae or humans. Tamsin teased that the only human she knew strong enough to kill a fae was the doctor. "You're not making an army doc," she joked. Lauren playfully tapped her arm as the truck came to a stop. The doctor saw the bodies before she even got out of the car. She opened the door putting her bag on the seat opening it up she grabbed out gloves. Snapping them on as she headed to the dead fae. As she was passing Dyson he grabbed her and leaned in sniffing the air around her, "Your scent changed," he gave the human a questioning look. Lauren was just staring back at him speechless. She knew he was a shifter and would smell any change. "Paws off wolf or you'll be an appendage short," the dark fae threatened knowing the shifter smelt whatever changes the injections were causing. She knew Lauren didn't want anyone to know and was respecting her wishes.

The blonde human was looking over the bodies. Careful not to move them too much from their original position even though she knew that they were already photographed it was more out of respect for the dead. After going over each one and seeing everything she could she headed back to the police partners taking her gloves off. "It was human. A human is running tests on fae." She explained to them as she approached the two. Tamsin raised her eyebrows, "A human, how is that even possible?" Dyson's faced mirrored his partner's questioning. "That I can't answer without running tests. Once I do I can see maybe something was used to paralyze them while the experimentation was going on. There is also the possibility they were tranquilized, experiments were done, and then the fae was disposed of before ever waking back up. All things I can't answer without testing. I can tell you that there was experimenting just by the places I saw needle marks and parts of the fae that were dissected."

The Valkyrie beamed with pride, "The human knows her shit wolf boy. Told you Lauren would be useful in this case," she stood in front of Lauren pulling her into a kiss not caring who saw it. She was really proud that this incredibly intelligent human was giving her the time of the day. Naturally the dark fae was still struggling with what exactly the brilliant doctor meant to her. And wrestling with her very nature to dismiss whatever she was starting to feel and run. The blonde human returned the kiss. It was still new to her to be needed. For someone to actually want her advice and opinion even to be brought onto a case was new. The doctor felt different in a good way. It was nice to be valued. This was something she would never get tired of and her mind wasn't being wasted. Here her talents shined. It was hard to try not to wish that the succubus noticed all the things that the blonde fae was. Why couldn't have the brunette seen her the way the Valkyrie did? She sighed to herself here she was again thinking of the succubus. Who she was sure was waiting for Dyson to finish this case and get home to her. Actually home to her bed was probably more the case. And here Lauren was thinking of the brunette wishing she saw her the way Tamsin did when the dark fae was here seeing her like that. The scientist wished she could feel towards the blonde fae the way she did towards the succubus. Maybe in time.

**CRACK SHACK**

The two finished off a bottle of booze before Kenzi got a little too tipsy. The goth passed out on the couch leaving Bo to sit there and wallow in her thoughts. Tonight was almost over soon enough it would be tomorrow night and she would be sitting with Lauren. She was secretly hoping to put on Lauren's favorite outfit on and to make herself look as good as possible. Looking down at her bruises she knew that idea went to hell. Not that she was going to seduce the doctor back to her but it didn't hurt to add it in the mix.

She knew she could have used another fae to heal but she didn't want to. The brunette wanted to feel the pain. Each movement killed her side the pain was unbearable but she needed it. Her arms ached with the bruises and scratches they had. She made her way upstairs stripping in her bathroom to clean out any open cuts. She dabbed a cotton ball in peroxide before going over the wounds on her arms. She sucked in air as it fizzled and burned. This was nothing compared to the pain she put Lauren through. She saw the bruise on her side it was almost purple that's how dark it was. Every time she moved her legs or bent her body the pain shot through her. Getting up slowly she walked over to the mirror. Kenzi was right her eye was terrible. It was black and blue underneath it and slightly swollen. There was a small cut in the bruise. Her bottom lip was cut but the blood was already dry. She dabbed at the cut on her cheek. Before cleaning everything up slipping into a silk nightgown and crawling into bed hoping the liquor would help dull the pain. It helped with the physical pain but not the mental pain. She wasn't trying to drown in her sorrows at all. No, she was trying to own up to them and face them. Face exactly what her stupidity did not only to herself but to Lauren. She smiled as a tear slid down her face hitting her pillow. _And I'm the asshole mad that she is with Tamsin. I pushed her to Tamsin and I have to accept it. How do you accept the person who owns your heart and soul in the arms of someone else? When does that become okay?_ It was the last thing the succubus thought before she drifted off into sleep.

**LAUREN'S PLACE**

The two picked up food before heading back to her house. The doctor got out plates as the dark fae put food on each of them. Lauren opened up the case files she first started going over with Tamsin many nights ago. She started laughing. Tamsin glanced up at her, "The drugs made you lose it. Matter of time," the Valkyrie was smiling not knowing why the doctor was laughing but teasing her anyway. "It's so not normal. We aren't normal. After looking at a bunch of dead bodies we pick up food to discuss it," she couldn't help but to laugh about the whole situation. Not only were they eating after that but it was the human doctor and the dark fae Valkyrie. No one in the universe would have seen this coming. The doctor spent so much time resenting the fae for trapping Nadia, enslaving her, putting her in a dungeon, wasting her talent and then Bo happened. Everything changed with the succubus. Lauren fell in love again not thinking it was possible after Nadia. The brunette picked her out of everyone she wanted the human. She became friends with Hale and Trick. Hale became the Ash and freed her. Seriously the odds were better on winning the lottery.

"What can I say Lauren, opposites attract," the dark fae flashed a sexy smirk. The blonde human mentally slapped herself. She did it again to the blonde fae. Here Tamsin was doing everything she could to give the human the attention she always wanted from Bo and that's who she was thinking of. The damn brunette it always came back to Bo. That's when her thought from before echoed through her head. _Least Dyson was probably back at Bo's by now. Wonder if he told her my part in helping with this case. Doubtful, even if he was starting to be nicer to me would he give me credit in front of Bo? Hell who am I kidding what are the odds the two are talking._ The thought stung her heart. Thinking of the two of them together intimately, the thought of anyone touching Bo the way she did was something she didn't want to imagine at all. Actually she wanted to just stop thinking of the succubus all together. They would be talking tomorrow night and everything could be laid out then. Just like she never thought she would love again after Nadia there was Bo maybe now there will be Tamsin. Suddenly a new look over took the doctor's eyes as she walked around her counter to the dark fae. She didn't speak as she slipped her hand into the Valkyrie's and pulled her to her feet.

"Trying to let me know we should have gone with pizza," she raised an eyebrow not knowing what the human was doing. They were heading to her stairs. The blonde fae thought she was pulling her to the door but she was obviously wrong. The human didn't turn around to face her when she answered, "I'm not that kind of hungry." For once the blonde fae had nothing to say. A grin did spread across her face she definitely liked this more than going over the case. Lauren was heading to her bedroom. Bo could do it so could she and this time she would be sober. She faced the Valkyrie as she peeled her shirt off closing the space between them.


	11. The Talk

A/N: A continued thanks for those of you that follow, favored, or write reviews on this story. I love reviews and to hear what everyone thinks good and bad. I did label this as Bo, Lauren and Tamsin. Since there will be CopDoc and Doccubus. I didn't want to label it just Doccubus because then people would be upset with the CopDoc element and I didn't want to say just CopDoc because then the Doccubus part would upset people. Also I can promise everyone who reads this that no one's heart will be broken in this story. I will not reveal or give anything else away other then the ending will be one of a kind. For those who wonder I usually take the fae species from Greek Mythology. Keep the reviews coming and enjoy.

* * *

Lauren stretched expecting to wake up alone with another note from the dark fae but to her surprise Tamsin was still in bed. Her alarm started to blare next to her as she spun around trying to shut it off before it woke the blonde fae. "I've been up," Tamsin said while Lauren's back was turned. "And you didn't jump out of bed to run out," the human smiled. The dark fae propped herself up on her one arm, "I told you I wasn't the love 'em and leave 'em type. Plus I wanted to ask you something," the blonde fae had her eyes locked onto the humans. "Okay then ask," she never saw the blonde fae so serious. Tamsin reached over and grabbed the doctor's hand that was once wrapped. "A little odd doc that you are all healed," she didn't even blink when she asked her. Lauren cringed dreading this conversation she sat up leaning against her head board, "Honestly I don't know what happened yet. I think the injections did something to my immune system and then the fae blood that I got stuck in my palm might have bonded with it," the doctor didn't face her when she spoke as she was just saying her own thoughts out loud.

Tamsin gave a half smirk, "Like the T-Virus, your body bonded to it like that. What fae?" During sex last night the wrapping came off and the blonde fae was going to rewrap it for her after she fell asleep and that was when she noticed how it was healed. Not wanting to wake the doctor up she decided to wait till the morning to ask her about it. Now it made sense her crazy injection did something to her and allowed her genetics to bond with the fae blood. "An Apollon," the human sighed as she answered. "Could have been worse, it could have been a succubus. Guess I don't have to worry about you on cases anymore," the Valkyrie teased. Lauren hit her with the pillow that was next to her. The blonde fae deflected it pulling the human into a kiss. Tamsin's cell rang she reluctantly pulled away from the doctor. She threw back the sheets as she got out of the bed completely naked. Lauren didn't mind the view and the dark fae was fully aware of it as she spoke on the phone she gave the blonde human a wink.

The blonde fae hung up her phone as she pulled Lauren out of the bed, "We should shower so I can get to work. Apparently my partner thinks I should be there every day," the Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "Showering together that definitely won't make either one of us late," Lauren gave a devious grin as she headed towards the shower. "I love being late," was the only response the blonde fae gave. Of course showering together led to other things which made them late. Tamsin dropped Lauren off at work before heading to the station herself. She told her they would go over whatever she discovers from the case last night after Bo leaves plus what was going on with the doctor with her new fae genetics.

Hale was standing outside of the lab with his arms crossed across his chest, "Dr. Lewis an hour late very nice of you to join us. You know Lauren I learned a lot of things about you when I went over your file when I first became Ash. It's what really opened my eyes to how much you have helped all of us over the years. And I think I have been good to you. We agreed on your salary, you are picking your medical and scientific team, I am giving you training time to do field work, and I get you late for the first time ever since you knew the fae." He wasn't pissed but he wasn't thrilled either. The missing fae was causing a lot of questioning throughout the fae community. As the Ash he wanted to get to the bottom as soon as possible. When he learned from Dyson that Lauren went with Tamsin to the crime scene last night the Ash was ecstatic. How great for the doctor to have a huge case like that and if she was to solve it the work would reflect on her as well as the light fae. It was a win-win situation but in order to get answers he actually needed her to show up on time.

The doctor gave a nod of understanding, "Your right Hale and I am sorry. I promise it will not happen again." Hale lowered an eyebrow as he looked at the doctor. There was something different about her and he couldn't place his finger on it. "I know you are going through a lot Lauren and I'm trying to be understanding here but I also have to be your boss. Get on those cases you went with Tamsin to last night and give me whatever answers you can as soon as possible. That's how you can make it up to me," he smiled at his long time friend as he knew that if anyone could get to the bottom of it then it would be his light fae doctor. "It's what I'm working on today," she responded as she went into the lab. She pulled out her notes from last night as she placed them on her desk.

The doctor decided to take another sample of her blood before she started to work on the case. As soon as she pulled the needle out of her arm the tiny hole closed. She shook her head as she watched it. This was something she wasn't going to get used to. She put the blood on the slide and looked through the microscope. Tamsin was right it was bonding with her blood. Her old genetics were being replaced by the mutated one. She felt like an X-Men. The human was trying not to concentrate on it. At first she thought it would be temporary but watching her cells proved otherwise. Her normal cells were pretty much nonexistent. _You did a great job here doctor very well done a heartbeat away from being Wolverine. _Now was not the time to over think it. What was done was done. She had enough on her plate with the cases and later Bo would be coming by. Now was definitely not the time to fixate on something that can't be changed.

The blonde human had the bodies brought into the medical facility so she could do tests and examine them more thoroughly. Clearing her head of everything else she got to work immediately. Looking over each body very carefully she examined every inch of each fae. Scribbling notes as she worked. There were many things that led her to believe this was definitely done by a human. First there was the fact that they were a mixture of Light and Dark Fae so it wasn't one side doing it to the other. Next there was the fact that the testing that seemed to be done was on the fae species itself. As if someone was testing their abilities and experimenting with them. No fae Light or Dark would disrespect the other in such a way. This was good distraction yet again. No time to think of Bo or what was going on with Tamsin she could just drown herself in her work.

Her cell rang snapping her out of her thoughts she glanced down at it to see a number she didn't recognize. "Hello, Dr. Lewis speaking," the doctor sounded completely professional not a hint to her voice all the confusion that was running through her mind. "Hi Dr. Lewis, it's your number one fan," Isaac laughed into the phone. The blonde knew his voice immediately, "Isaac I am sorry I did mean to give you a call and I apologize again." Lauren felt bad she never purposely blew someone off. "Don't worry about it. All I care about is if I got you on my team or not," Dr. Taft came off cocky and arrogant with his usual finesse. The blonde scientist grinned at his tone, "You won but I didn't take you as the stalker type." Dr. Taft leaned back in his chair as he put his feet on his desk, "I prefer super fan. When would you like to start?" Lauren looked around at all the papers she had, "I'm in the middle of a big project right now. Let me see what free time I get next week and we can take it from there." Isaac knew not to push or he could lose her on this, "I will anxiously wait till next week. Welcome to Taft Industries Dr. Lewis." Before he had the chance to hang up she wanted to remind the man who so persistently chased her down, "Part time only Isaac." He was just about to hang up the phone when he heard her response, "I'll take what I can get. Who knows when you are here you might not want to leave," and with that Isaac hung up before she had the chance to protest. Lauren shook her head hanging up the phone and returning to the work that Hale and Tamsin were depending on.

**CRACK SHACK**

Bo groaned as she went to sit up. It felt like someone had their foot on her side holding her in place. She pretty much had to wiggle out of bed. Walking towards the mirror she saw that today looked even worse than yesterday. She noticed Kenzi in the mirror, "I know don't say it. I look like hell." Her petite friend put her hands up innocently, "Could all be cured with Sexual Healing that's all I'm saying." The succubus gave a small laugh at her friend's references. Only Kenzi could word things the way she did. The tiny human circled around the brunette taking in all the bruises and cuts. "Bright side maybe HotPants will play doctor and fix you up." Bo grinned at her friend, "It's not always about sex Kenz." The goth gave a sarcastic smile as she stuck her hand out to the succubus, "Hi WonderSnatch have we met." The brunette gave up she knew she was going to lose this one.

She looked at the bruise on her side today it definitely was a shade of purple. The bruises on her arm were darker almost a deep blue color. The cut on her cheek now had a regular black and blue around it, her lip was slightly swollen, and her eye was just as swollen as the other night plus it was a shade darker. She faced Kenzi motioned with her one hand over all her bruises as she put a thumbs up with a sarcastic smile on. This was really not the way she wanted to look when she got to have a heart to heart with Lauren.

**LIGHT FAE COMPOUND – MEDICAL FACILITY**

Lauren saw the Valkyrie walking in. She put down her charts as she walked over to her, "I get to see you again so soon. Must be my lucky day." The blonde fae had large box with her, "I came to bring you something, thought it was fitting." The doctor almost feared opening up the box. She could only imagine what the dark fae would think was a fitting gift. Lauren had to smile when she saw a bow with arrows in a quiver (the canister that holds the arrows) and a personal wrist guard. Tamsin pointed to the wrist guard, "I doubted you would need that but it came as a set." These types of gifts she knew how to get. Weapons were her thing and she knew faes. Apollons loved their archery it came natural to them. They were hunters hence the ability to hunt and heal. The human or hybrid standing before her was no longer the same girl she had drinks with many nights ago. The blonde in front of her was now from an ancient blood lineage of incredible hunting fae. The Valkyrie was laughing on the inside. Technically the doctor could take out the wolf in a few pulls of the bow. How fitting was that sentence. The doctor, the wolf, and a bow that completes the triangle.

The blonde human quickly covered the box. "Remember no one else knows about this yet. Haven't exactly had the free time to tell anyone." Lauren pointed to the work stacked behind her. "Relax Rambo it's just a gift, maybe it's for training purposes. Got to get back to work, show your ex your new talents," Tamsin gave a small grin as she kissed the doctor before leaving. The doctor opened the box one last time to look at the bow that the Valkyrie gave her. It was then she noticed the engraving on it. Doctor Doom. Lauren let out a small laugh at the dark fae's humor before returning her attention back to work.

Within a few hours Lauren called Tamsin to tell her all that she had concluded during her examination of the bodies. She knew she should have probably told her when she was there but the gift threw the doctor off. The blonde wasn't used to having someone surprise her at work and was definitely not used to presents even if they were weapons. In that moment she thought of Bo. Remembering when she went to her birthday party with Nadia and everyone gave the succubus weapons. Now she was the one getting weapons. Life really throws curve balls at us. She glanced up at the clock before picking up her phone dialing the number that became so familiar she didn't even need to hit her name to call her. "Hey," the brunette said a little too enthusiastically into the phone. "Hi, I'm sorry for calling so late but would it be okay to meet in an hour," she forgot to call her earlier with what was happening to her and the new case it just slipped her mind. "Yeah sounds perfect. Did you have dinner yet," her nerves were coming through loud and clear as the succubus was mentally yelling at herself to pull it together. Lauren's face showed the confusion and was so glad that she wasn't using Face Time. "No I was going to grab something after I finish up at the lab." Bo was mentally kicking her own ass at how she was sounding like a nervous teenager going over her crush's house for the first time. Pulling it together she sounded more like herself, "I was going to pick up Italian for us. Something in particular you want or the usual," she purposely added that in reminding the doctor that she did pay attention to even the small details. The doctor pulled the phone away from her face to make sure she definitely dialed Bo. The way things were going lately it really was like an alternate reality. "The usual is fine I will see you in an hour," she couldn't help but smile at the small gesture the brunette just made. _Of course now she is attentive after she breaks my heart. Perfect!_

**LAUREN'S PLACE**

The doctor just finished getting ready for Bo to come by. She had no idea why she was getting nervous. It was Bo. She has spent a lot of time with the succubus over the past three years yet she could feel her nerves growing. Her palms were sweaty and she kept glancing at the clock. Lauren really didn't know what she was expecting for tonight. The only thing she was hoping for was that they would get through it without screaming at each other. Somehow the two knew exactly what nerve to hit to truly upset the other and it would lead to an explosion. Then there was Tamsin they were dating and it was new and fresh. Right now the Valkyrie was treating her better than Bo ever did. The knock at the door made the blonde jump. She wasn't used to knocking anymore not since the dark fae became a part of her life. Tamsin had a habit of letting herself in.

The doctor went over to the door opening it her eyes widened as she took in the succubus in front of her. "Bo what the hell happened," she stepped to the side as the brunette walked in. "Would you believe if I said I had an argument with the waiter?" Bo tried to side step this conversation. The blonde couldn't help it the doctor in her was concerned with her ex's appearance. She followed Bo over to the counter watching as the brunette put the food down. Lauren stood in front of her touching the cut on her cheek gently watching as the succubus slowly closed her eyes at the blonde's touch. The gesture pulled at Lauren's heart. "Bo seriously what happened," she was examining her now as the succubus took a seat. "Kenzi and I took on a case yesterday looking for a missing fae. Was pretty convinced it was this dick of a fae and he made a point to show me that I was wrong. Got the message," the brunette tried to answer it as nonchalantly as possible.

Lauren was confused, "Why didn't you heal? Wasn't Dyson over last night?" The brunette was watching as the doctor was looking over the cuts on her face making her way down to her arms. She loved how sexy Lauren looked when she was doing the doctor thing. The way she examined each bruise making sure she didn't miss anything. The brunette had to mentally slap herself as she bit into her lower lip forgetting about the cut which made it start to bleed. This was really not going as planned. Lauren walked over to the sink getting a towel and putting warm water on it going back over to the brunette. Bo slowly took the towel from her as she answered, "I'm not with Dyson anymore."

The doctor almost fell over. How can that be it hasn't been that long and Bo left her to be with her long lost love and now they aren't together. Lauren couldn't stop herself as the word just poured out, "WHAT?" The blonde wasn't exactly shouting it was more of shock. _Great just what I need another thing to try and wrap my brain around. That's it my head is going to explode it finally hit its maximum._ The succubus was prepared for that reaction. "Funny story there, hungry," she was definitely going to side step this one. Lauren was standing across from her on the other side of her counter with both hands on it as she tilted her head at the brunette. "Didn't think you were going to let that go. Okay but first let me start with apologizing to you Lauren for everything. For not making you feel like you were first. For not being everything that I should have been and for not showing you how incredibly amazing you are. For yelling at you at your work and barging in here and acting the way I did. For taking it out on Tamsin when I was really mad that she was everything I wasn't. For not realizing what everyone else knew and I was such an idiot that I couldn't see it." Bo couldn't stop the tears that were filling in her eyes but she was doing her best at not letting them spill over.

The blonde was staring at her ex. Of course she would realize all these things now after she started dating Tamsin. She was glad to hear Bo say these things but the human also knew it would be foolish just to leave the Valkyrie and run back to Bo because she had some kind of epiphany. "You had a lot on your plate you did the best you could Bo." Lauren always made excuses for the succubus that's why they stayed together for as long as they did because the doctor just made up all the reasons in her own mind for the brunette's behavior. Bo reached over the counter putting her hand on Lauren's, "No I didn't do the best I could because if I did we'd still be together. I was wrong and I know it so please let me apologize. I made a big enough mess at least I can let you know I realize how wrong I was." The blonde was shocked did Bo leave NeverLand and grow up overnight. "Okay then apology accepted. That doesn't explain what happened with Dyson."

The brunette brought her hand back slowly as she locked her eyes onto Lauren's. "I left you for the stupidest reason Lauren. I tried to think of every excuse under the sun to reason with myself on why I did it. To try and grab at something that made sense because nothing else did. It was just a stupid mistake. I thought I owed it to Dyson. He put his life on the line so many times for me and we never had a proper good-bye. I thought I owed it to Kenzi she almost got killed getting Dyson his love back and I didn't even notice it wasn't my best friend anymore. I didn't realize till it was too late that I already gave my heart to you completely. It didn't matter whether I had a proper good-bye with Dyson. None of it mattered because my heart belonged to you." This time she couldn't control the tears as they slid down her cheeks. Hitting the cuts in her face didn't help the pain but once again the succubus didn't care she deserved to feel all the pain because it paled in comparison to the pain she put the love of her life through.

The doctor had tears of her own in her eyes she really hated that the brunette decided to go out and mature now. So long she waited for this and now that she was starting to date Tamsin the brunette decides to learn what went wrong in their relationship. "You left because you felt obligated not because you didn't love me," Lauren was repeating the words she knew she just heard but she had to be sure. The sadness never left the brunette as she kept her eyes on the blonde. "You did the same to me once Lauren. Be honest with me as I am being with you. When Nadia woke up did you love me, did you know that you were in love with me?" It was Bo's turn to point out how she wasn't all that different from the doctor.

The blonde got quiet as she thought back to that time. "Yes, I knew I was in love with you." She was being honest. She never meant to fall in love with the succubus it just happened. Bo wasn't like any other fae she met. The brunette never saw herself as superior to the humans. Never saw herself above them and she treated Lauren like she mattered. The doctor was sneaking behind the Ash's back to help Bo she never told her about Nadia because she never thought she was going to fall in love with the succubus. She remembered right before she left to go back to Lachlan she slept with Bo one last time fearing it would be the last time she got to feel the brunette's touch and just wanted to be as close as they physically could be. Bo cut through her memories, "You knew you were in love with me but you went back to Nadia anyway knowing that I felt it too. You wanted to be sure I wasn't going to sleep with you to get over Dyson but you didn't mention the girlfriend in a coma. When she woke up when I broke her curse you left, why?" The brunette had all day to put the pieces of the puzzle together and it only showed her how much the two were alike despite the doctor not knowing it.

"I owed it to her she was in a coma because of the fae for five years. I owed it to Nadia," Lauren knew exactly where Bo was going with this. When did the succubus get so smart? Bo gave a small smile through her tears, "Like how I felt that I owed it to Dyson and Kenzi for them putting their lives on the line for me. How is it different Lauren? How is you realizing you were in love with me but going back to Nadia different from me knowing I was in love with you but feeling obligated to go back to Dyson? I really want to know because I have thought about this over and over and I don't see where I am the villain besides being a shitty girlfriend I didn't do anything different then you did. You broke my heart then when you left me. Now I broke my own heart," Bo felt a little proud of herself that she was able to make this connection. Lauren was speechless she had no response for that. "It's not," was all she was able to whisper out. No matter how she tried to think of it Bo was right it was the same. Of course she didn't put Lauren first and she was a shitty girlfriend but she owned up to that. To add to it she also apologized for it. She was broken out of her thoughts as she saw the succubus grab her side. The blonde went around the counter and lifted the bottom of her ex's shirt to see the purple bruise. She gazed up at the brunette, "Bo this is bad," she put light pressure on the area as the succubus almost fell out of the chair. "Okay I know I messed up but torture is just mean doc," the brunette tried to make a joke so she could smile through the pain.

Lauren stood in front of her ex but didn't get a chance to say anything as the succubus continued, "I will try and be okay with it. With you being with Tamsin. I am not so sure I can see it just yet but she is treating you good and I want you to be happy Lauren I just wish it was with me. If she hurts you though I am kicking her ass," the brunette made sure to add that in. The blonde was feeling so many things right now confusion, sadness, happiness, and worry. "We can discuss that another night, right now Bo we have to talk about your injuries you have a broken rib. It didn't pierce your lung but this needs to be wrapped or you need to heal," the doctor was worried at seeing this dark bruise on her ex. "No, no healing, if you can wrap it fine but no healing," she was adamant about this. The doctor knew why she didn't want to heal the way a succubus could. She wanted to feel the pain the brunette thought she deserved it. Well least she knew she was still thick headed. "Fine I am getting something to wrap it," Lauren said as she went over to her at home medical supplies.

The human went through a bunch of things before coming over with supplies. "Take your shirt off," Lauren ordered. Bo couldn't help but smirk at her ex, "Yes ma'am," as she saluted her like a soldier to her commanding officer. The succubus tried to take her shirt off but almost fell over. Kenzi was the one who through a lot of cursing helped her get this damn shirt on. The doctor caught her and Bo felt it instantly. Lauren was strong. Not just strong for a human strong but really strong. It immediately caught the succubus's attention as she looked her ex up and down. The doctor wasn't noticing as she pulled the shirt off of the brunette taking in her side as well as her arms. Bo was noticing everything her aura was different. It was still bright the way Lauren's normally was but it was different the colors were deeper something changed. Bo was still looking her up and down as the blonde was wrapping the bandage around her. That's when something else caught the brunette's eye as she grabbed her ex's hand as she glared into her eyes, "How did your hand heal?"


	12. Goodbye For Now

A/N: Huge thanks to everyone for your feedback good and bad. Keep it coming I got thick skin I can handle it, lol. Thanks to all for following this story or adding it to your favorites. I won't give anymore away so with that said before everyone goes marching at Bo with pitchforks wait till the ending. As I've said previously all loose ends plus things that don't make sense won't come together till the very last chapter. Also a continued promise no one's heart will be broken. The talk gets continued.

* * *

Lauren stopped wrapping Bo's side as she zoned off looking down at her hand not wanting to meet her ex's eyes. She could already feel the succubus staring at her. The doctor did it anyway she looked at her perfectly healed hand before meeting Bo's gaze. "It wasn't cut as bad as it seemed," the blonde was hoping this excuse would work with the succubus. It didn't as the brunette cocked her head in that yeah right kind of way. "You do remember I was right there. I saw the glass in your hand and there is no way it would be completely healed like this. I know I didn't finish high school and I'm no doctor but I know what I saw," Bo knew Lauren was hiding something from her and she wasn't getting mad but hurt that she wouldn't talk to her.

The doctor flinched as her once harsh words towards the succubus were being thrown back at her now. She remembered that day so clearly it wasn't like her to say those things. The blonde was never cruel in that way but she couldn't stop herself from saying them. She took her hand out of Bo's realizing that it was still in hers. The brunette stepped into Lauren's personal space as she spoke softly, "Lauren what happened, talk to me," her voice was soft and filled with concern. For some reason it was actually getting the doctor a little mad. She couldn't help but feel like Bo should have been like this when they were together. Where was this Bo then? Finally locking eyes with the succubus the blonde's anger dissipated. The doctor finally responded, "The glass that was in my palm was fae blood from examines I did that day and it seems my blood has bonded with it."

Bo never took her eyes off of Lauren as she explained. The brunette knew she wasn't as smart as the doctor but it didn't add up. She was leaving something out. The succubus couldn't help but feel like she deserved it. Lauren didn't trust her that's why she wasn't telling her everything. Did she have a right to push it? If it was Kenzi she would push it so why should she stop with Lauren they were working on being friends. Friends were concerned with each other so she wasn't going to let the blonde off the hook on this. "Yeah that makes sense anyone that gets fae blood in them becomes that fae. Come on Lauren do you think I'm that stupid? What aren't you telling me? No judging, I am the last person to judge you," she was trying to get the blonde to open up to her but she meant what she said. Who would she be to judge whatever the doctor did after the idiotic mistakes she made?

The blonde was wishing she could just vanish in this moment. The very last thing she wanted to explain to Bo was the injections. Not knowing away out of it she decided to just tell her, "When we were together and I noticed that your injections were no longer working on you I started a new one. This one was for me. It was so I could be enough for you to heal with and to give me strength so that I could go with you and Kenzi on cases. I never got the chance to tell you and after you left I tried it just to see if it worked. Strength purposes only and it apparently affected my immune system so it bonded with the fae blood. My cells are changing they are mutating at a rapid rate. Each day I have checked them and more of the mutated cells are there while my old ones are gone," she didn't even want to glance up at Bo.

If the succubus didn't feel like shit before she definitely did now. This was once again because of her. If she only knew that Lauren wanted to go on cases she would have taken her. She always just assumed that the doctor liked the science part of it not the action part. The brunette remembered long ago when the doctor and her found the basilisk at the lab that made Kenzi almost die. Lauren said she would rather be in a lab. She made a mental note of that so she wouldn't drag the blonde out on anymore of their cases. Now she finds out once again she was a complete ass. Plus to top it off she was working on a way for them to be together just them. A monogamous relationship which is all Bo ever wanted it. The brunette remembered when she was bleeding internally and Dyson told her she would die. She actually debated dying rather than healing. All she wanted was to be in a relationship with this human just the two of them not needing anyone else to heal. It hit her that she was quiet for a few minutes while she was mentally beating the shit out of herself, "You were perfect how you were and if you wanted to join me all you had to do was say it Lauren. I always loved having more time with you. I was never a mind reader," she felt so bad she couldn't even put it into words, "are you still human?"

Lauren walked away from her going over to her draws in the kitchen. The doctor pulled out a sharp knife as she closed her hand over it dragging it through. When she opened her hand there was a lot of blood. The blonde grabbed a paper towel and wiped her hand and there was nothing there. Not a scratch. The doctor went back over to Bo, "I don't know. I have been trying to figure it out. Am I human, a cross-breed, a fae, and I have no answers just what I can see in the slides." She strolled past the brunette grabbing the box Tamsin gave her she opened it showing her ex, "All these healing powers and this too."

The succubus had no clue what to say. "What the hell is this are you going into the Hunger Games?" Her ability to heal was better than the brunette's hell she was even jealous. Just like that the blonde healed all on her own not needing anyone her body just automatically did it. Now looking at the bow and arrow it seems she also is some kind of hunter. "I can tell if you're still human," the succubus was in front of the doctor again as she put her hands on the doctor's arms, "Can you trust me?" She wasn't completely sure she wanted to hear the doctor's answer on this but Lauren didn't have to speak she just gave a small nod. Bo lifted up Lauren's face to hers very gently. She put her lips near the blonde's but made sure to not let them touch as much as she wanted to. Her eyes turned blue as she pulled at Lauren's chi. The brunette did it for a minute before she stopped. The succubus looked at her arms the bruises were already visibly lighter and the cuts were healing. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip that cut was completely gone. Bo shot her head back to look at Lauren noticing that she looked perfectly fine. She wasn't weak or light headed but standing there staring at Bo's injuries the same way she just was. "Your chi is different. It's strong and powerful. I felt it coursing through me healing me faster than anyone else ever did." Not wanting it to come off wrong she tried to word her next thoughts carefully, "That was incredible chi honestly the best chi I ever tasted."

The blonde knew as soon as the brunette pulled on her chi. Normally that took so much out of her it made her want to gulp down an energy drink but now she felt no different. The doctor watched as she saw her ex's wounds heal at that tiny bit of chi. Well it was fitting she was an Apollon after all healing was her thing it would only make sense that her chi would be healing. _Shit I can heal Bo what am I supposed to do with that. Be what Tamsin called me doctor doom and not heal her or do I heal her? Why is all this happening to me, I have to be on The Truman Show. _Lauren made a quick decision and told Bo before she changed her mind, "Just heal," the blonde blurted the words out so fast she wasn't even sure the succubus heard her.

Bo did hear it. She was just standing there staring at her making sure she heard it correctly. She saw the uncertainty in Lauren's eyes. There was no way the brunette was going to do this to her. To put her in a situation that she wasn't completely sure about. "No, I won't put you in a position you aren't comfortable with," she wanted to scream yes. The succubus in her was cursing her out as the doctor's new chi was potent in a good way a very good way. Lauren stepped closer to Bo, "Like before no touching," and she put her lips next to the brunette's. That was all it took she didn't have the strength to resist Lauren when she was just a human now whatever fae she was or was becoming was intoxicating to the succubus and wouldn't let her pass this opportunity. Making sure to respect the blonde's wishes she didn't let their lips touch as she pulled on her chi. She needed a lot for her injuries and stopped after a few minutes as her head was spinning from the power of the chi that entered her body.

The blonde unwrapped the succubus's side looking at the bruise there. What was once purple was now a light shade of a black and blue. Like the color of one that would be gone in the next day or two. She touched her side to feel the rib and the brunette had no reaction. The rib was healed. She got her wish she was definitely enough for the succubus now. The doctor couldn't help but laugh out loud at this. Bo watched as Lauren was looking in amazement at her now healed wounds and was so confused when the blonde started to crack up. "What I miss," she grabbed her shirt putting it back on as it just hit her that it was still off.

Lauren headed back to the counter as she got control of her laughter. "It's just humorous that I made those injections to be enough for you and because you scared me in the lab I broke the vial that contained Apollon blood. And because of that I became enough for you. You made me become enough for you now that we aren't together. It is funny how that all works." It was like a paradox. Now she becomes enough. This was a cruel cruel joke. She looked up to see Bo tracing her fingers down her bow. There it is again the irony in that sentence, Bo touching her bow.

The succubus glanced over at the doctor, "Doctor doom? How poetic," of course it was her jealousy shining through yet again. She was going to kick her own ass after she left the blonde's. Lauren smiled, "It's the thought that counts. Tamsin is trying it's new to her. Considering the fae I may be or am becoming it was a sweet gesture."

The brunette wanted to pretend she didn't just hear that. It was a reminder that yet again the Valkyrie was doing a better job than she ever did. "Like I said before Lauren I am trying to get there to accept your new relationship with Tamsin." She choked back the nausea she felt while speaking that sentence. It was true she really did want to be happy for her but every time she thought of the doctor and the dark fae it turned her stomach. Not because it was Tamsin anyone touching Lauren would make her stomach turn.

Lauren was sitting on her kitchen stool she had her one arm wrapped around her side as she leaned her other arm against it letting her face rest in her hand. "Tamsin isn't my girlfriend Bo. I am not looking for something serious and neither is Tamsin. We are dating and we are having fun. We are enjoying each other's company and it's nice. Where it takes us I don't know but for now it is just dating." The doctor didn't want to hurt Bo she never wanted to hurt Bo. She was being honest with her. There was no way she could say that the two of them would be in a serious relationship. This was all new to the dark fae besides that Tamsin also knows that the blonde doctor is still in love with the succubus. Even though she was doing her all not to be it was easier than it sounded. Another irony she found a way to possibly make herself fae but couldn't figure out to get over the brunette.

Bo couldn't help but feel a little better at hearing that Lauren wasn't serious with the Valkyrie yet. That means she still had a chance there was still hope. Even if it was the smallest bit of hope it was all she needed. If Lauren told her she was in a relationship with the dark fae it would have ripped her heart apart but she wouldn't have let it show. And she would accept the friendship that she could have with Lauren rather having then not having her in her life at all. Every day it would kill her to see the blonde in the arms of someone else but it was the price she would have to pay for a mistake. Not trying to undermine the seriousness of it. The brunette knew it was a super huge mistake but no matter how big or small it didn't change the fact that it was a mistake. Everyone makes them and some are bigger than others. This one was huge but she was the only one paying the highest price. Try reaching in and ripping out your own heart and stomping on it because that was how she felt and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

The two got through the rest of dinner with small talk. They didn't mention Tamsin again or Dyson. Lauren just showed her some of the cases she was working on and Bo immediately noticed that the missing fae she was looking for was in the doctor's case files. They were both searching for the same missing fae although the blonde's pile was huge. There was at least twenty missing fae that Tamsin and Dyson were working on now with the doctor's help. The succubus told her she would offer her assistance if they wanted it. Knowing it was a sticky situation Dyson being her ex, Lauren being her ex and Tamsin being the one dating her ex. She wasn't even sure she wanted to put herself in that situation but if it meant spending more time with Lauren then she would do it. She would endure the looks she was sure she would receive from Dyson, rightfully so. The sarcasm that the Valkyrie would be throwing at her and seeing Lauren by the dark fae's side would all be excruciating but worth it.

When Bo left Lauren locked up knowing that Tamsin would just get in anyway. She was thinking of what Bo said earlier about Nadia and Dyson. It was true. Technically she wasn't with Bo when Nadia woke up but emotionally they were just as together as they were when she left Lauren for Dyson. The doctor had to accept some blame in that. If she told Bo about Nadia from when they first met they might never have slept together but she didn't she never told her about Nadia. Literally never told her the Morrigan was the one to let the succubus know. She remembered after sleeping with the brunette and calling her the next day how cold the succubus was to her on the phone and having no idea why. Seeing her later that day at the Dal the brunette came clean about what Evony told her. At the time she secretly thanked the Morrigan for doing what she couldn't. She couldn't tell Bo about Nadia because she didn't want to lose her. If she was honest with Bo if she told her that she was in love with her they might have been together from that point instead of all the lies that happened between them.

Even though it wasn't declared that they were together in a sense they both knew clearly how they felt about the other. Lauren did feel obligated to Nadia. If she was honest with Nadia when she woke up she might have been able to save her life. If she just broke down and cried telling her that while she was sick she tried desperately to help her but somehow she fell in love. It would have crushed Nadia but she would have left alive never falling prey to the Garuda. Honesty really was the best policy. Lauren didn't want to be in her apartment. She no longer wanted to sit there and think she wanted to do something else. Something that would help her let out some aggravation. It would help clear her mind. She ran upstairs and got changed into loose fitting black pants with a tight fitted long sleeve shirt and grabbed her black leather jacket. She sent Tamsin a text to pick her up and went outside to wait for her.

After twenty minutes the Valkyrie pulled her truck into the spot she met with Acacia not that long ago. During the car ride Lauren told her what happened when Bo came over. How she left Dyson, how the succubus sensed the change in the doctor, and how she let Bo heal but without touching. Tamsin told her about how she did the same for Bo when they saved Kenzi. When they were in the field the two got out of the truck meeting behind it, "Let's see what you got Hawkeye," Tamsin playfully hit the doctor's arm before heading out to the woods that was surrounding them. In ten minutes the dark fae was back at her side, "You're up doc," as the blonde fae leaned against her truck.

Lauren lifted the bow up pulling the arrow back as she scanned the woods around her. She was turning as she was letting the arrows fly one after the other. It felt exhilarating. It was an incredible rush like it was natural. This was a new way to clear your head instead of getting lost in medicine or science. This was a fun way, different but fun. Finally stopping she lifted an eyebrow to the Valkyrie. Tamsin once again disappeared into the woods as she came back with each target that Lauren hit. "Didn't miss one looks like we know that you are not just a doctor anymore," she dropped the targets into the back of her truck. The doctor looked at the new girl she was dating, "I can get used to this whole Robin Hood thing." Tamsin smiled as she went to set up a new set of targets for the doctor.

**CRACK SHACK**

Kenzi was on the phone with Hale as she nursed a bottle of tequila when the succubus returned. As soon as she saw her come through the door she hung up with her boyfriend as she glanced up and down at the succubus, "How'd that not healing thing work for you? Did you play doctor?" The goth was hoping that Bo was going to say this was done by the doctor but considering how bad the brunette looked when she left to now appearing to be completely healed she knew it wasn't possible for a human to do that.

Bo didn't know how she was going to do this Lauren told her before she left not to let anyone know. Only Tamsin and Bo knew and she couldn't break the doctor's trust even for Kenzi. This was a shitty situation. "Actually Lauren did help she had a new injection and ta-da brand new," she twisted the truth. There was an injection involved and it did make her brand new so was it that big of a lie? The petite human had her hands on her hips as she gave her an um-hmmm look but thankfully let it go.

**3 DAYS LATER**

Bo was waiting outside while Kenzi was talking to Hale. Her bestie called before they went over there and he assured her that the doctor was out training with Tamsin. The succubus only saw Lauren twice since she was at her apartment three days ago. Once was accidentally slamming into her as she was in the Light Fae Compound and the doctor walked out of the gym. Bo purposely was staying away from the lab only to run into her anyway. They did light small talk about the cases and all they had was more missing fae. The succubus let her know that Kenzi and her were taking on more missing fae cases as well from their families and should go over it together one night although they never did. The other time was when she went to Lauren's work to ask her a question about a case but really it was an excuse to see the doctor.

Her luck just continued as she was sitting on the hood of her car she saw Tamsin and Lauren jogging next to each other. Both had their hair tied back as they were in tight sleeveless shirts, shorts and sneakers. The succubus wanted to throw up. They actually looked good together which was just sickening to her. She felt it was the universe's way of punishing her as if she wasn't doing it to herself enough. _Oh good and now they are going to stop by me. Just perfect what do I say in this situation? Tamsin you enjoying my ex who should still be with me if I wasn't such an ass?_

Lauren spotted Bo as they rounded the corner she gave Tamsin a look that said we can't pretend we didn't see her. This was awkward but needed to be done. The doctor hit the stop button on her ipod ironically she was just listening to three songs that sort of reminded her of Bo. Sweet Nothing by Calvin Norris, Roar by Kary Perry and Addicted by Kelly Clarkson. They were random but they gave the blonde momentum. They stopped in front of Bo, "Hey how are the cases going any new ones," the doctor politely asked.

The Valkyrie glared at her she was on the fence about Bo. When she first met her she hated her then she actually started to like her and went back to not being a huge fan. After all it was the succubus who opened her up to humans and how strong they could be. It was also the brunette that showed her what caring could do. She also knew that Bo still loved Lauren and she was protective of her. "What up succubus kick anyone's doors down lately," Tamsin said with a touch of sarcasm as Lauren nudged her side. The dark fae gave her that what look.

_Yup a total frigging nightmare._ "No new cases thankfully we have our hands full as it is. Already searching for ten missing fae with nothing. And no I haven't kicked any doors in lately but thanks for asking," the brunette had no problem returning the sarcasm to the blonde fae. In the corner of her eye she saw Dyson pull up on his bike. _Oh good this wasn't already completely uncomfortable let's add in Dyson. Someone really wants to punish me._

Tamsin smirked as she saw the shifter pull up, "It's like a mosh pit of your ex's."

Dyson saw the three of them when he pulled up. He was shocked to see these three talking together. He turned his bike off as he went over to them. He gave a small smile and nod to Bo before turning to Lauren and Tamsin, "We found more bodies in a mass grave like the first one. We have to go down there now."

The Valkyrie glanced down at her outfit, "Now like this. I really want to start to like you but you make it difficult." She really didn't want to go check out dead fae bodies while she was dressed like she was practicing for the next Rocky movie.

Dyson smirked at his partner he knew she didn't want to go to a crime scene in her workout clothes. "Has to be now Tamsin," he dryly stated as he headed back towards his bike. Bo caught up to him as he got on his bike. "Can I go meet you guys there with Kenzi? I have a ton of cases as well and if any of the bodies you found are any of my missing cases I can let their families know." The shifter thought about it before he responded, "We usually tell the families Bo."

"I know but they hired me as their private investigator. It's not like I will stop you from telling them."

He glanced over his shoulder at the two blondes, "You going to be okay working with them. I can't have a jealous outrage on a crime scene. Last time these two worked together on a case they did kiss in front of everyone. I'm not trying to hurt you but to prepare you of what can happen by coming there with us."

The succubus kept her facial expressions neutral. "I'll take my chances." She went back over to her car as Kenzi was coming out of the compound. She looked at Tamsin and Lauren getting in the dark fae's pick up as Dyson was starting up his bike. The human walked back inside the compound before she came out again. "Sorry thought I went through Hellraiser's door figured I would make sure before I saw Pinhead." The brunette couldn't stop from smiling at her friend's humor. Then she told her how they were going to the crime scene with Dyson, Tamsin and Lauren. Kenzi shockingly stared at Bo, "Because this isn't a weird situation at all. We should all go out for drinks afterwards, should I call Hale," she gave the brunette a look that said are you crazy. Bo grinned at her friend, "I'm trying this new thing out it's called growing up."

"And now I see why they call it growing pains," the goth slumped back in the seat. She was interested to see how they were going to all interact together one big happy family.

It didn't take long for them to get to the crime scene. Bo watched as Lauren got her medical bag and waited for the blonde fae before heading over to the bodies. Dyson put his hand out letting Bo to know that she had to wait while the doctor examined the bodies. "I'm sorry that you didn't get her back," he wasn't going to acknowledge it but in this current state how could you not.

The brunette gave a somber look. "My own fault, I finally understand when they say it's my cross to bare," she gazed over at her ex as Tamsin was being her medical assistant, "she looks happy." The succubus knew they were only dating but watching them made her feel like they were a couple. The way they helped each other like they were familiar with each other's movements. Unspoken words between them as they moved fluidly through the examinations, it was painful to watch but Bo was trying her hardest to accept her new fate. The brunette knew there was a real chance she might not get the doctor back. There was a bigger chance that the two in front of her would become a couple. Even Tamsin was different around Lauren. The dark fae wasn't much of a people person but around Lauren she was better. The doctor made Tamsin a better fae. Bo smiled to herself, the doctor made any one around her want to be the best they could be she was just stupid enough to notice when it was too late.

She saw the two walking back towards them. Dyson let Bo know that her and Kenzi could go and see if any of them were her missing fae. Tamsin was talking to another officer as Lauren was putting together some notes. The shifter made his way towards her inhaling deeply as he got closer. He lightly touched her shoulder, "When are you planning on telling Hale that you are fae Dr. Lewis?"


	13. Truth Exposed

A/N: Reviewers are the best! Got to give all of you guys props. As I have previously said this will be Doccubus endgame so we all know that. Those of you who have read my other story know that I always have twists and turns ahead. Thanks to everyone who read, follow, add this to their favorites and take the time to review. Special thanks for sticking with this story I know it is frustrating to many readers because they want to see Doccubus get together already or want CopDoc to stay. I promise no loose ends when the story is over and everything will come together, till then enjoy the ride. To reviewer Spyklv, are you in my head, lol.

* * *

Lauren just froze not knowing what to say to Dyson. She stared at him while her mouth dropped open but nothing came out. The doctor hasn't said anything to anyone except Tamsin and Bo. While she hasn't really seen the succubus she knew that she would never betray her trust like that. The Valkyrie spent most of her free time with Lauren so she knew it couldn't have been her.

Dyson watched as the blonde looked like she was trying to figure out what to say. He wanted her to know he wasn't trying to be difficult. "I can smell it Lauren. Your scent has been changing lately and now your old scent is completely gone. As well as the part of you that was human. You are fae and by the smell of it a hunter of some sort," he raised his eyebrows at her waiting to confirm his suspicion. Even though it wasn't just a hunch his wolf knew.

Bo was watching from where she was by the fae bodies and saw Lauren's facial expression of shock. She told Kenzi to make sure none of the fae was their missing cases as she headed over to the blonde. The brunette was there as the shifter was just finishing talking. "Dyson stay out of it," she didn't want to have to do this take one ex's side over the other. She also didn't want any problems for Lauren especially knowing all the ones she was already going through.

"Lauren works for the Light Fae Bo. You are unaligned you made that decision but Dr. Lewis has become fae. I found out how long do you think before others do as well? She might as well talk to Hale now and see what could be done. It will be worse if she waits to be discovered it will make it appear as if she was hiding something," the shifter was trying to make his ex understand how serious this could be. A human never turned fae and he wasn't sure why she was or what happened. All the wolf knew was that the doctor better talk to her boss so they could figure it out together before something worse happened.

"Are you going for the Oscar Dyson? Turn it down a notch," Tamsin saw the three of them together and got over there as soon as she was finished talking to one of the officers in her division. As she was getting closer she heard what Dyson was saying. The dark fae knew that it could have it's repercussions that the elders might think Lauren did this on purpose. That she could be a threat to the fae making all humans fae. It was a reality that she didn't want the doctor to have to deal with and was hoping it was all just temporary but as time was going on she knew it wasn't.

Lauren felt horrible. She knew Tamsin and Bo were both trying to protect her from how the fae would react. On the other side she also understood what Dyson was saying. If he did know it wouldn't be much longer before others knew as well. Working for the fae as a slave for as long as she has she knew that this wasn't looking too good for her. In all honesty what choice did she have, "Dyson is right, and I will have to tell Hale." She spoke directly to the shifter, "It wasn't supposed to happen Dyson this was purely accidental."

He nodded in understanding. As much as it hurt that the brunette picked the doctor he knew that Lauren would never do something like this intentionally. Now he just had to get her to open up to him so he could help her. It wasn't Hale he was worried about but he knew that Hale would have to let the elders know. And the doctor was going to have to pick light or dark. This is where a problem could be. Lauren works for the light and Hale being the Ash freed her but she was dating Tamsin a dark fae. Light and Dark were forbidden so if she picked Light the relationship might come to a screeching halt. If she picked the dark because of the Valkyrie the light might not be too pleased with all the information the blonde has on the light fae. It could be leaked to the dark if the doctor was to go down that road. Dyson also knew that Lauren would never tell any information but the other fae wouldn't know that and they wouldn't trust it. Especially from a fae who was once human. "How did this happen," he asked with all the sincerity that he had.

"Maybe we should have this discussion somewhere else," the brunette was checking out the area knowing that an open field near a bunch of dead fae's was probably not the best place to be having this conversation. "Take it to my house. I am unaligned it's neutral." She didn't want to go back to Lauren's place and have to see how comfortable the Valkyrie was there. Plus it was Light Fae territory.

Everyone seemed to agree on this so they headed to Bo and Kenzi's place. Tamsin and Lauren got into her truck, Dyson got back on his bike and the succubus got in her car with the tiny goth. On the car ride over there Kenzi tried to get the brunette to spill but she let her friend know that Lauren would be explaining it soon that she could hear it from her then.

**CRACK SHACK**

Once they got inside Lauren didn't waste any time. She explained to both Dyson and Kenzi how she created the injections to be strong enough to go out on cases if she was ever permitted not knowing she was going to be freed. The doctor also explained that she made them while she was with Bo and with the added strength she was hoping to be enough to sustain her. Coming up to the part where she tried to test the strength aspect of it where Bo scared her she crushed the vials and BAM now she is Apollon.

Kenzi eyes were wide as she looked Lauren up and down, "That is so frigging cool. Can you make me a shifter? Any other faebilities?"

"The ability to heal without needing any chi," the succubus quietly answered that one. The memory of Lauren healing her was something Bo wouldn't soon forget.

Dyson tried to give Kenzi a stern facial expression but couldn't help but start to laugh. Only Kenzi would volunteer for something that could have went terribly wrong. He got why the doctor did it. He remembered when he used to get exhausted by the succubus but kept pushing himself anyway. It was understandable why it was done. He knew Hale would get this as well. The elders were a whole other story. "Had to be an Apollon huh," he wanted to lighten the situation he knew the Apollon was upset.

"What the hell is wrong with that the doc just became Katniss Everdeen. The odds are ever in your favor," the goth was amazed at this new information. She was even more surprised that Bo didn't tell her. Kenzi felt bad for Lauren. The doctor went through that for Bo. How the hell did she miss how much these two loved each other?

"For one they can kill shifters easily with that acute hunting sense that they have. Plus their speed with a bow and arrow is unmatched. One who is born Apollon can usually fire off at least two arrows at the same speed it takes to shoot a gun. How many can you shoot?" Dyson was trying to see the difference of her becoming one not being born fae.

Tamsin answered, "She is fast and her senses are keen. We practice at night. No matter where I set up targets she hits them each time. Direct hit wolf better not piss her off or you'll be put down." She beamed up at him letting him know the girl she was dating could out match him if need be.

Lauren plopped herself down on Bo's couch it was just familiar to her. That's when she realized the last time she was here was the morning of their break-up. She came there to surprise her with breakfast. Who knew by that night how it would end? More importantly what would start happening in the weeks that followed? Now here she was not even human anymore. Was that even possible? "Dyson you said my human scent is gone. Completely gone or faded out?"

The wolf sat next to her getting in her space a little as he used his senses. "Gone completely Lauren, you are no longer human." He remembered the first time Bo brought Kenzi into the Dal. The human scent overwhelmed all the fae in there. The succubus had to claim her before problems started. The only other human he was ever close to was the doctor. Now that human scent just remained on Kenzi.

Lauren sat straight up, "My slides, they are at the lab. It is the only thing that showed the progression of the mutation. Some at first but rapidly they were increasing as more of my old cells were replaced," She wanted to go into her job and take blood to compare it to the last time she did it three days ago. The blonde knew that it was changing she just didn't expect it to completely take over. Or at least not yet.

Kenzi put her hand out, "Wait mutation like you're an X-Men?" Science and medical shit was not her thing. She heard fae before now she was hearing mutation. As a fan of all the X-Men movies she knew they had a mutated gene that made them different. Who knows if fae existed why not mutants.

Tamsin rolled her eyes at the succubus's side kick, "Sharp one in the room. Mutated with the new blood as in it bonded and created new cells." Kenzi was giving the Valkyrie a look that said she still wasn't following, "Have you seen Resident Evil?"

"All of them wasn't a huge fan of the last two."

"Lauren is Alice the T-Virus was the Apollon blood. Just like Alice and the T-Virus were able to bond although no one else was able to that is what happened to the doc and the Apollon blood. Bonded, changed and no more human," Tamsin was finally able to use a metaphor that the petite human would understand.

Of course Kenzi's love for movies helped her with this one. Now she got it, "No one can be pissed at Lauren for that. Not like she knew her blood was going to bond with it. Or let's go with option two and not tell anyone." She hated fae politics most of it still made no sense to her.

"It'll be worse for me. Like Dyson said he found out it will only be a matter of time before the rest of them do as well. Not saying anything will make things worse for me." The doctor knew as soon as the shifter told her he no longer sensed human in her that it had to be done.

Bo may not be with the blonde anymore but she knew her facial expressions and body movements. Lauren was upset by all of this and it was bothering her more and more. "Okay we all know that is the inevitable but for tonight while we are all here let's go over this missing fae mess. Hopefully all of us together can get some answers."

They ordered pizzas while they all compared notes. Dyson and Tamsin shared what they had from the police end of things. Lauren went over what she had from her examinations. Bo and Kenzi went over what their families told them about the fae they were trying to locate. It was uncomfortable yet familiar working all together like this. They actually made progress in the cases. Working together like this they came to the conclusion that it had to be a team of human scientists that found out about fae and were doing experiments on them. Now they just had to find the humans and the location of the facility.

The succubus hated being in this situation but for the doctor she was willing to do it. To be in the same room as the newly dating couple was almost torture. Watching the way Tamsin would look at Lauren felt like an arrow went through her heart. Of course she thought of an arrow since now the blonde was an archer. The brunette was at least thankful that they weren't all over each other. They did stand close together but at least she didn't have to witness any affection. She wasn't sure she could handle that. Bo was trying to figure out exactly how the Valkyrie felt towards Lauren. If the opportunity presented itself she was going to ask her. Unfortunately the chance never came and before she knew it everyone was leaving. They all agreed that Hale would be told but no one else till after the fae murder cases were solved. If Hale could present that the doctor was the one who helped close the case it would help in Lauren's favor with the elders.

**LAUREN'S PLACE – NEXT MORNING**

The past four nights Tamsin stayed over only two of them even though Lauren told her she could spend all of them there. The doctor felt bad knowing she would stay in her car but the Valkyrie insisted. Last night was one of the nights she stayed over as well as the night that her and Bo had their talk. In the morning the dark fae left her traditional coffee and donuts.

The doctor was just about to sit down when she heard the knock at her door. She glanced at her clock it was 9am. She went over to the door and was surprised to see Bo on the other side. "Hey," was all she was able to get out. Since their talk the doctor has thought about the succubus more then she usually did. Seeing the brunette mature was new for Lauren but nice. Some of her words played over through her head. Her admittance that she didn't put the doctor first, telling her she left for the stupidest reason and the comparison to Nadia and Dyson. All that played through her head so much and every time it did the doctor would use something to distract her. Working out, training, archery, science and of course there was the dark fae. Lauren liked her and they were good together. Tamsin hasn't done anything she needed to apologize for. What is love without a little bit of heart ache? Did happily ever after exist without going through hell first? Think about any romantic novel, movie, or show that was out there, none of them had smooth sailing. It would seem that real life wasn't so far off.

The succubus gave a half smile at the doctor. She could barley sleep after the blonde left. All she could think of was the way she looked. Her smile, her voice, her touch and the way she made Bo feel. Watching the Valkyrie with her made the brunette see that it matched the way she gazed at the doctor. She got semi close to Tamsin before she started dating Lauren. Bo knew that feelings had to be new to her. If the succubus learned anything it would be that it was in the dark fae's nature to fight those feelings to the best of her ability. Maybe she did but apparently in the end the Valkyrie's feelings for the doctor must have won because she was still in the picture. This is what kept the brunette up all night. All these thoughts flooding her mind it was exhausting. She knew it wasn't about winning the blonde back anymore it was about earning her. Right now even Bo could admit Tamsin earned the doctor more than she did but the succubus would do everything in her power to show that she was the one now. "I know you were going to be talking to Hale this morning and I just wanted to see if you wanted me to go with you," that was another reason she was there.

Lauren smiled at her ex. Was this the same girl she dated? The Dawning had to change Bo because it wasn't the same woman she remembered. The jealous one who switched things around on her and yelled and screamed that was the Bo she knew. Even the one who came into her place running up to the bedroom to attack Tamsin was the Bo she knew. This Bo was new and different. She was mature and responsible even taking blame for her actions. Now she was putting Lauren first coming there to see if she wanted company for this completely awkward situation she was going to have to have with Hale. "If you want to come you can. Dyson offered as well if that is okay," this was not the way she pictured talking to the Ash. It was a little amusing that it would be these three this was straight out of a nightmare in some aspects. She motioned for Bo to come in so she could shut the door.

The brunette headed towards the counter. She normally did this when she used to come visit her girlfriend. It felt like ages ago that she used that term to describe Lauren. The succubus saw the coffee and donuts knowing it had to be the dark fae that left them for the doctor which meant she spent the night there. _Don't think about it!_ It flashed through her mind for two important reasons. One, it hurt and two, she didn't want to get jealous. She spent time away from Lauren purposely so she could learn to deal with the dating situation. Bo watched as the doctor sipped her coffee while going over notes. It was so Lauren, no matter if she was fae or not the doctor/scientist would always be who she is. "Are you still in love with me," she didn't mean for the words to come out. The succubus was silently thinking them and somehow they managed to escape her lips.

The brunette's words jolted the doctor from her thoughts. She glanced up at her ex. There were so many things in her eyes pain, fear, confusion, and hurt. The doctor never wanted to hurt Bo. What was happening with Tamsin no one could have predicted not even the blonde. They were still dating and they were close. The dark fae spent a lot of time with Lauren maybe it was because she didn't have as many friends as the brunette. Maybe it was just that she actually liked spending time with the doctor. Lauren didn't know for sure but when they were together it was easy and fun. There was no yelling and arguing. The Valkyrie spoke her mind even when she should filter. Right after work she came by and she would stop at Lauren's work to help her train when the dark fae's schedule allowed it. Lauren knew that every beginning of a relationship was usually when it was fun because it was new and exciting. The arguing and yelling always came later well most of the time it did. In this moment she had to be honest, "I never stopped," because it was true. There was never a second where she didn't love the succubus. Even when she tried her hardest not to.

"What does that mean for us? Is there a future for us?" it was all the brunette needed to hear. It gave her the hope she was searching for.

"Only the future knows that," the blonde gave a small laugh. "For now we are friends. I need to trust you again Bo and right now I don't. I want to but I can't." It was true the whole time they were together she always wondered if Bo loved Dyson. When she left the doctor for him it confirmed her worst fear. She knew the succubus admitted it was wrong and that she didn't love the shifter anymore. That she already gave her heart to the doctor but it didn't change the fact that she did it. She could even understand why once it was compared to Nadia but it still didn't change the one fact that the trust was broken. If you cannot trust someone you cannot be with them because it makes you act crazy.

"What if down that road you end up with Tamsin," Bo knew it would take time to get the doctor back and she was willing to do that. She knew that she had to show Lauren she could trust her again. The only problem she had with that is if they were just friends and the doctor was still dating the Valkyrie what would happen with the two of them. Lauren and Tamsin might get into a relationship and that leaves no chance for the succubus.

The doctor glanced down before meeting her ex's eyes, "I don't know." It was true there was that possibility. Tamsin knew that Lauren was still in love with her ex. The Valkyrie was still trying to figure out what exactly she felt for the doctor. That was mutual because the blonde was also figuring out her feelings for the dark fae. She couldn't promise Bo that nothing would evolve but she couldn't say it would either. The two blondes were going at a slow pace and she was fine with that it was what they both wanted. Now hopefully the brunette would be understanding after all her mistake put them in this situation. Not that she was putting all the blame on the succubus she wasn't petty.

**TAMSIN **

After she left the doctor's she was heading to work. She knew Dyson would be happy for once she was on time. Last night was a little weird hanging out with all of the brunette's ex's as well as her human side kick. It was nice though like one big semi happy family. There was the one problem that both Bo and the dark fae wanted the doctor but other than that it went smoothly. They made a small dent in the case figuring out the human lunatics behind it. Now the bigger problem who and where was ahead of them. They all agreed to continue to work together on the case since that was when they made the most progress.

The dark fae had to leave the doctor's hesitantly this morning. She wanted to be there with her when she talked to the Ash but being dark fae meant she couldn't. This light and dark bullshit was irritating her. What was driving her even more crazy was the doctor. Who wasn't even human anymore. She had fun training with her. Watching her fae skills was entertaining no wonder Kenzi was enthralled by all of them. Tamsin finally understood it. She never envied being a succubus having to live on sexual chi made the Valkyrie turn up her nose too gross for her. Dyson turned into a dog no one wants to literally be an animal. The blonde fae always preferred her fae type but watching Lauren be the Apollon and embrace the hunter was quite the site. She always tried to trip her up with the targets but it was like an eagle watching its prey from the sky the precision was unmatched.

Training itself was fun. Whether it was teaching her moves or just working out together. She wasn't an idiot she knew that Lauren still was in love with Bo but she also didn't trust her. Maybe in that time the two of them would form an actual relationship. _What the hell am I thinking?_ She suddenly felt like one of those weak pathetic humans in a romantic comedy that was the quiet one on the sideline hoping that the main character would finally notice them. The Valkyrie knew that she liked Lauren more then she was intending on liking her. When they weren't together there were times like this one that she thought of her. It was just hard because she was struggling with these feelings. Did she want a relationship? All she knew was she liked how things were going and was hoping Hale wouldn't lose his shit when Lauren spoke with him. She made her promise to call her after their talk. Tamsin was going to go with the flow she was enjoying time with Lauren and was going to leave it at that. Last time she over analyzed it she ended up having a dream about her. She never dreamt about anyone.

**TAFT INDUSTRIES**

Two men dressed in black cargo attire came into Isaac's office. The one guy was tall and thin with a closely shaved head. He had piercing blue eyes with a chiseled jaw. The other guy was shorter and more muscular. He had brown wavy hair with hazel eyes. His face was more rounded. The taller guy spoke to Isaac, "Dr. Taft there is something we need to show you."

Isaac had his feet up on his desk as he was leaning back in his chair going over files. When the two men came in he barely glanced up but now they had his attention. He closed the file throwing it on his desk taking his feet down as he straightened up in the chair. "What is so important Eric?"

"Is Dr. Lewis fae?" Eric asked Isaac as he stepped in front of his desk.

Isaac gave his obnoxious laugh. "Is that a joke?" It was annoying him that they had time for games when he was paying them as well as he was.

"No sir," the shorter one answered.

"James and Eric are we playing twenty one questions?" The irritation in Isaac's voice was clear now.

Eric answered, "There is something you should see." He reached into the inside of his vest and threw down a large envelope.

Isaac reached forward on the desk grabbing the envelope and opening it. He pulled out pictures of Lauren in the woods shooting an arrow. There were many shots from all different angles. Isaac was quiet as he glanced over each picture slowly taking them in.

James put another folder next to the one that Eric gave him, "Also this as well Dr. Taft."

Isaac didn't look up he just opened that one up as well. There were pictures of the brunette going to see the doctor all beat up with pictures of her when she left as well with not one bruise on her. Isaac started to laugh again. "Looks like our little doctor has one big secret, do you know what she is?" The excitement was evident in his voice. Both of Isaac's men shook their heads. "Lauren is an Apollon. They are extraordinary faes almost impossible to catch because of their archery skills and lucky me I do not have to catch one because she is coming to me."

The two men didn't do anywhere the amount of research that Isaac did with fae. "Are we going to put her in a cell with the others?"

Isaac had a wide grin on, "I wanted Dr. Lewis because of her fae knowledge. She alone would be able to perform the surgery I want so first I am going to need her to teach it to one of my doctors."

"What makes you think she will?" Eric was curious as to what the scientist had in mind.

Isaac lifted up the picture of the bruised and healed Bo as well as the picture of Tamsin in the woods with Lauren, "Because she will want to protect one or both of these ladies." He gazed down at the pictures in amazement, "Apollons have a unique healing ability. The only way to kill one is a direct hit to the heart. Otherwise they will heal and before you have the chance to try again an arrow will pierce you followed by another three. Truly amazing and I will have one here tomorrow evening." Isaac leaned back in his chair putting his feet back onto his desk as he stared at the pictures of his new obsession. He held up the picture of Lauren with the bow pulled back as she was staring off no doubt in the direction of a target. His smile widened.


	14. Danger Lurking

A/N: Thanks again to all who read this story and my other stories. I know I have an interesting way of writing where you don't know whether to love it or hate it and you never know where the story is going. I love keeping the readers on their toes it makes writing that much more fun. Thank you for following this story, adding it to your favorites, or taking time to write your amazing reviews. I also don't want to forget to thank the reviewers who took the time to reach out to me by sending a PM. To reviewer ALD2106 I never change my story because of negative reviews, I openly welcome criticism, it makes me a better writer. My intentions from the beginning were and always will be Doccubus. To reviewer Spyklv, I love your reviews they are so detailed keep them coming I find your views on my stories incredibly interesting. Enjoy the next chapter…

* * *

Bo stood perfectly still while Lauren's last words were echoing through her head, I don't know. How was it possible that three little words could cause so much conflict? It split the succubus down the middle. Her better half wanted to just accept this and continue to prove to the doctor that they were meant for each other. That they completed each other and complimented the other flawlessly. Then there was that bad side of her that wanted to march in front of the doctor pull Lauren into her arms and kiss her passionately igniting that fire only the two of them can start in the other. It was like those cartoon characters that had the devil on one shoulder and the angel on the other both telling the character what to do. That was exactly how she felt and didn't know which one to listen to. Looking at the blonde, her Lauren was painful to wait patiently. That is what answered it for Bo if there wasn't pain then it wasn't true love. If you don't love someone this deeply then you wouldn't feel pain because the strong feelings aren't there. She walked over to the Apollon standing in front of her. The succubus caught the blonde's eyes and they instantly locked onto each other. Bo put her hands on the sides of the blonde's face, "Well then I guess we will have to wait and see what the future has in store for us. Till then by you is where I will be." She leaned forward lightly kissing the doctor on the forehead. The brunette took a few steps backwards out of Lauren's personal space, "The immediate future of talking to Hale will not wait, you ready?"

Lauren was speechless. Who was this woman in front of her? What happened to the Bo she used to know? The one who was rash, foolish, irresponsible, stubborn, and impetuous? It looked like the succubus and sounded like her but this was definitely not the same person. The brunette finally grew up and kept surprising the blonde in a good way. It brought a smile to her face, "Why do we always have the worst timing?"

It was the brunette's turn to grin. "I have a theory." She smirked at the reference that the doctor once said to her when they were about to fight the Garuda. Lauren was talking about her theory of what happened to Bo when the Lich threatened the blonde's life. It was the first time the succubus was able to reach an inner power and strength. The thought of the doctor dying right there in front of her was more then she could handle. She knew she wouldn't let it happen. That she couldn't let it happen and that was when she stopped it sucking out everyone's chi at once purposely not touching the then human doctor.

Lauren cracked a smile knowing the exact reference the succubus was referring to. Least she knew there was nothing wrong with Bo's memory. "By all means enlighten me," she found this entertaining Bo schooling her for once.

"There are these things called Fairy Tales or Love Stories. And in these there are always two people who are supposed to be together but the universe never lets it be that simple. There is always heart break in between with a ton of other obstacles to overcome. But when the two finally do get together it is beyond magical because they realized through all their pain and agony how important they are to each other. It makes them appreciate each other that much more swearing to never let anyone get in between them again. Seems like love and suffering always go hand and hand," Bo thought her analogy was both cute and charming. Not to mention truthful. Snow White, Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, The Notebook, any fairy tale or romantic movie you could think of was never easy. In the words of Kenzi maybe the two of them were a Faery Tale.

The doctor couldn't help but laugh at the brunette's comparison. She wasn't laughing to be mean actually she found it adorable. "I think I might have seen one or two of them." The blonde glanced at the time knowing it was getting closer to when she had her meeting to speak with Hale, "Let's see if I will even be around? The elders might want to have my head. That would put a tragic end to the fairy tale."

"Then we would be more of a Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet. No one will try to take your head because they would have to go through me first." Bo turned around to head towards the door but the bow and arrows caught her attention. She headed towards the blonde's weapon instead running her fingers down the bow. It was so hard to believe the geeky doctor now had this in her place. She was the one in the relationship with the things that kill. The brunette was trying to picture Lauren, who looked the same and acted the same with all her medical/science stuff, shooting off arrows with precision. "I would like to see you practice one time," she kept her eyes on the bow when she asked the doctor.

The blonde turned her head slightly as she watched Bo head for the door before turning to her bow. The doctor looked on as the succubus softly ran her fingertips down the weapon of Lauren's choice. Not really her choice but it ran in her blood now. It has become as much a part of her as the ability to heal. The brunette appeared fascinated with it. Bo was so intrigued with the blonde's new way of life that she never even knew that Lauren was standing beside her till she heard her speak, "After today I would show you if you want to see."

Bo just nodded glad that although the doctor was now some kind of Arrow assassin she still had the same personality that the brunette fell in love with. They started towards the light fae compound together. The succubus was silently thankful that she was becoming a part of Lauren's life again.

**POLICE STATION**

Tamsin went over to her desk rolling her eyes that Dyson wasn't there. _Figures the one frigging time that I am not late and he isn't here. _She picked up the phone dialing the shifters number. He answered on the third ring. "And why aren't you at work? This is the last time I am nice to you," the dark fae huffed into the phone.

Dyson was amused by his partner's tone. "I am at the light fae compound so I can go with your girlfriend to talk to Hale, my old partner, the Ash remember him?" He hated to admit it but he could see what the doctor saw in her. She may not be the most romantic person and certainly had the oddest way with words but there was something about the Valkyrie. Maybe it had to do with how she went against everything her fae species said that she should be. He saw her inner battle. The way she was verses the way she was feeling and thinking. It couldn't be easy. He wanted to be a friend to her so she had someone to talk to but he knew if he offered it she would make some kind of snarky remark.

The blonde dark fae hung her head down of course he would be there. She couldn't believe she didn't think of it. Her mind was so preoccupied with thinking of the doctor herself that it left little room for anything else. The space that was left over was dedicated to the missing fae cases. It wasn't like she was some love sick puppy like the wolf was with the succubus. It was her conflictions. She accepted she had feelings for the doctor she was no longer trying to fight that. The Valkyrie also accepted that Lauren was still in love with Bo and the only thing that got her through that was knowing that the Apollon felt something towards the dark fae. What consumed her thoughts the most was what exactly she did feel for the once human and where she wanted it to go. "Just make sure it goes well for her today," she hung up after she said it not wanting to talk anymore.

Tamsin put the pile of fae cases on her desk as she went through them. She told Lauren to call her as soon as she spook to Hale. The Valkyrie appreciated that the Ash allowed her access to the lab. Of course part of the reason he did that was that she was Dyson's partner and needed to be able to speak to the doctor. The siren also allowed it because she was now dating the blonde. Fae politics was where the line had to be drawn. She just hoped that everything went smoothly for her the ex human never seemed to have anything go easily. If Evony tried to start any hell she was going to use all of her abilities on her even if it meant draining her to death. The Morrigan was so consumed with taking down Bo she didn't care who else she plowed down in the way. That was why Tamsin lied to her about the dark fae she woke up and killed. If the Valkyrie was no longer useful she would just be another mowed down in the way.

**LIGHT FAE COMPOUND**

Dyson had to blink to make sure he was seeing correctly. Bo and Lauren were coming down the street towards the compound. This he didn't predict. Technically the succubus was unaligned and it wasn't interfering with Light or Dark politics. Plus he was sure Hale would try to use it to get the brunette to pledge herself to the Light. The shifter knew if it meant Lauren's safety in anyway Bo would do it without having to give it a second thought. "Bo," the wolf said raising an eyebrow as the two got close enough to hear him.

"I'm back-up besides this is sort of my fault," the succubus reasoned with her other ex.

"No you're not I should have never tested it on myself and then none of this would have happened," Lauren wasn't going to let the brunette take the blame.

The shifter just shook his head. This was going to be a more interesting morning then he expected. He opened the door for the two walking in behind them as they made their way to Hale's office. It was a slightly humorous the three of them going to the Ash together. It was like the first time they all sat on the couch at the Dal. Dyson remembered how awkward that was. He was sleeping with Bo but said that it couldn't be anything more getting overly jealous when the doctor showed up. Even then he saw the way the succubus looked at her. Things have a way of coming full circle. They let the guards outside of Hale's office let him know the three were there.

**TAFT INDUSTRIES**

Isaac was walking down the hallway with ten of his men. "Make sure to go through every single room. I want all the bows and arrows taken out of this complex in the next two hours. Bring them to the woods for all I care I just don't want any in the facility when Dr. Lewis is here." He was strolling at a brisk pace back to his office. Later today Lauren would be there and he wasn't going to take any chances. Now he had to figure out the best way to approach this. He didn't want to shoot her through the heart because there goes one of the best fae species. Taft also knew she wasn't going to be too thrilled at what he was going to say. Least he had a few hours to get this down just the way he wanted.

**LIGHT FAE COMPOUND – ASH'S OFFICE**

Hale smirked as the three of them walked in one after the other. Lauren followed by Bo and then came Dyson. Naturally the brunette was in the middle. He was standing behind his desk motioning for them to sit in the plush hunter green chairs opposite of him. The Ash sat down after all of them were seated. He sat upright folding his hands together letting them drop onto his desk before addressing them. "Why am I a little nervous to see the three of you in my office together?" He thought it was better to cut to the chase. He was almost petrified of their answer.

"Hale promise to listen and not freak out," the shifter knew his friend. He knew that Hale taking on the responsibilities of the Ash was a lot on him. The siren was always looking for new ways to fix what prior Ash's did wrong.

Hale licked his top lip before putting on a wide fake smile, "When you don't want someone to freak out you never start that way because now I'm freaking out and no one has said anything yet." It was never a good way to begin a conversation. The three of them in front of him was probably a bad sign in itself before the wolf added that in.

"All I am saying is listen and keep an open mind," Dyson tried to smooth it over. Bo punched his side as she gazed at him with her brows furrowed together. He just shrugged maybe he didn't have the best way with words.

"I'm fae Hale," Lauren got straight to the point.

Hale went from watching his friend to staring at his head doctor. His eyebrows went up as he turned his head slightly as if he was trying to hear her better, "Say that again."

"Long story short, I made injections when I was still with Bo to be able to sustain her. To be enough for her it also increased my strength hence giving the extra push I needed. I tested it on myself to see if I did become stronger. I got Apollon blood in me while the injection was still active and it merged together mutating my cells," she tried breaking it down to the simplest terms that she could think of.

Hale no longer was sitting up straight as he slumped back into his chair tilting it backwards a little. He brought both hands to his face dragging up and down a few times. The siren was trying to figure out how this happened when he was Ash. Not Lachlan but him this happened while he was in charge. "So you are no longer human, you are completely fae, and you are one of the oldest species that is extremely dangerous. That is what you guys came here to tell me." He glanced over all there somber faces. "Did you bring a coffin in here for me too?"

"This doesn't have to be a bad thing Hale," Bo was trying to find the silver lining. "Now you have another Apollon working with the light fae."

Hale was leaning on his desk rubbing the temple of his head. "I have to let the fae elders know that the human doctor I chose to free and give a job learned a way to turn humans into fae. And this is supposed to be a good thing?" He faced Lauren knowing she would know the true extent of the problems that will arise from this, "Lauren how am I supposed to convince them that you are not a threat. That you will not go out there turning all human into fae?"

"I don't think it could happen to all humans. It was an accident but I believe it was the way my DNA reacted to the injection. Everyone's DNA is different Hale there is no way I could change the entire human race."

Dyson lifted his arm waving a finger in the air catching the siren's attention, "You could also wait. The fae elders are concerned with the missing fae. Lauren has been essential in cracking this case. Give us two weeks to break the case. Then when you go to the fae elders you let them know about Lauren when they bring up the question about her changing the human race you can tell them she was the one who brought down the humans that were experimenting on fae. If she was a danger to us she wouldn't have helped solve the biggest case we have encountered. It should convince them and there is the added bonus that she comes from an Ancient Bloodline now. Apollons are rare and the doctor has proven herself to the fae." The shifter might stay out of politics but he knew the rules and regulations. For the most part he followed them.

Hale was silent while his old partner spoke shaking his head in agreement to what Dyson was saying, "Make it one week Lauren can work with you and Tamsin full time on the case." He turned towards the doctor, "Be ready to pick Light or Dark doc."

"Or neither," the succubus added in but seeing the faces Hale and Dyson gave her she didn't comment on that further. "The main point is she is still Lauren it was done accidentally and it was done because she was a human in a relationship with a fae. They made the stupid rules said it was frowned upon well good news she isn't human anymore."

"Lauren I understand that this was a fluke and it wasn't done intentionally. I know that you wouldn't risk that. I believe it but the elders might not. Dyson is right if you can crack this case we have a better chance of them knowing it was accidental and you have no intention threatening those born fae," Hale's voice was soft when he spoke to her. He knew how bad she was hurting when the break up happened. She was a genius so making an injection like that wasn't overly startling. But he also knew the elders and without Lauren doing something huge it would be a death sentence. "One week so haul ass."

The three left his office knowing they had to start moving their asses on the cases. "Thank you both for coming and adding in information on my behalf," the Apollon was grateful that they both wanted to help.

"I will tell Tamsin to meet us at Bo's we can go over things there with Kenzi," Dyson knew how much Bo loved this doctor he wasn't going to give up till this case was finished. It was her only saving grace. He knew that, Hale knew it, Tamsin did and he was positive Lauren did as well. He wasn't too sure if Bo and Kenzi knew since they never really listened to rules or followed them either.

"I will call her I told her I would anyway," she was already pulling out her cell phone but before she got a chance to dial she saw Isaac's number on her display. She took a few steps from her friends when she picked up, "Hi Isaac this is bad timing."

"Nonsense there is never bad timing for the miracles of science. Are you still coming by at 6," he was making sure to sound the way he always did on the phone.

Lauren completely forgot about telling Isaac she would work there today. "Is it possible I could give you a rain check?"

"I will agree to that if you give me 45 minutes to an hour tops. I am right on the verge of a breakthrough and I think you will be able to see the missing part. Just come in and take a look if you can't figure it out right away then you can go but if you can I get at least 45 minutes. I am confident that you will see the missing element," there was no way he was letting her reschedule and risk losing her. He just had to make himself as charming as possible.

"Can we change the time instead, say pick me up in an hour at my place?"

Isaac had a devious grin on, "That is even better Dr. Lewis. I will see you soon." He hung up the phone putting his feet up on his desk. Like a shark to the bait all he had to do was wait an hour.

"Everything okay," Bo didn't want to sound like she was eavesdropping even though she was.

"Yeah there was a human scientist making some ground breaking miracles on heart disease. He recruited me as a part time employee. Hale gave the okay and I was supposed to start today. I was going to cancel but he is sure they are just missing an element. I will get it out of the way and be by you as soon as I can," Lauren was already trying to work her mind on the missing cases. Trying to go over the details even the smallest ones those usually turned out to be the one thing missing to solving any case.

"Bright side you got a week and all of us to help Lauren. None of us will let anything happen to you." The brunette said her good-bye's not wanting to hear the doctor call Tamsin. She figured she would head on home and get started on the cases making sure Kenzi was ready for the long nights of work ahead. She knew how much the tiny goth loved to take nice long breaks from working but this was going to be the week from hell.

"Do I have to kill the Ash," Tamsin was glad to hear from Lauren.

"No killing anyone unless it's life or death. He isn't going to say anything hoping that we can solve the fae cases. Hale gave me a week to do it so he can present it to the elders the same time he tells them that I am now fae. Ready for a grueling week going over tons of details and rereading cases over and over again," the doctor knew it was a lot to request from any of them.

"When you put it like that who can resist. Besides going to work is grueling least now I will have you to make it better," her eyes widened a little on the other end of the phone. She couldn't believe she just said that. Although it was true, working was hell but having the Apollon there to look at made it seem less painful. It was also how the two started working on these cases.

"Bo came today, she just left we are going to meet at her house but I have to meet Isaac first. I will see you there. Try not to kill each other," she couldn't picture them working together after the way the brunette attacked the Valkyrie in her bedroom those many nights ago. It felt like ages ago now.

"Did I tell you that I love hearing you talk about your ex because in case you didn't get the memo, I don't," Tamsin rolled her eyes at the thought of Bo being there while she couldn't be. She hung up gathering all the files so she could go to the Crack Shack.

Lauren thanked Dyson before heading back home. She got changed out of the clothes she was wearing to put on more comfortable ones. She knew Isaac would be picking her up first. The doctor would just have him bring her to Bo's instead of back to her place. The blonde slipped into a pair of jeans, grabbing black boots and putting on a tight fitted pin striped button down. It was simple but still appealing. As she looked herself over in the mirror she was wondering who she was trying to look on the nicer side for Tamsin or Bo. The knock on her door stopped her mind from answering the question.

"Looking good doctor, your chariot awaits you," Isaac stepped to the side so the blonde could pass by him.

**CRACK SHACK**

When the Valkyrie pulled up she saw Dyson's car already there which meant the three amigos were already inside. She sighed not wanting to be there without Lauren. Least the wolf made being there tolerable until her arrival. Tamsin almost fell backwards when she went to close her car door and the succubus was standing there. "Because that isn't at all weird," she gave the brunette a what the fuck look.

Bo heard the pickup pull up to her house. She was going to use this chance to finally talk to the dark fae. "I'm going to play nice for Lauren but I hope you actually really care about her Tamsin she deserves it. I screwed up and I will be here if you manage to do it as well. If you hurt her I will hurt you," there was an edge to the brunette's voice. She didn't care if the Valkyrie was older she would kick her ass all over Toronto if she hurt the doctor.

"Relax succubus only you were stupid enough to screw up. That's what happens when you are a baby fae playing in the big girl world." The dark fae wasn't phased by the succubus's threats. She had no intention of hurting the doctor if anything she was more worried Lauren would take Bo back. The Valkyrie wasn't sure if the brunette deserved to have her back. "You could try to hurt me that would be fun," she called back to the succubus over her shoulder.

**TAFT INDUSTRIES**

Isaac gave Lauren a brief tour before bringing her to his office. "Just so we can go over a few things before we start."

The blonde was anxious. She already went on a tour of the facility well part of it anyway she was sure it was bigger than what she was shown. Now she was in his office. The doctor knew she still had to take a look at his work and time was ticking away.

Taft saw her fidgeting, "Somewhere to be Dr. Lewis?"

"Yes actually I am helping out friends on a case giving my science expertise and their bosses gave them a deadline."

Isaac couldn't help but smirk. He got up from his desk walking around it he stood in front of it leaning back into it using his hands to keep himself propped up as he crossed his one foot over the other. "Let's get to it then. How come you didn't tell me you were fae Lauren?"

Lauren was floored how did he know she was fae? Nevermind that how did he know fae existed? The light bulb clicked in her head. Human, scientist, whole facility, knew about the fae, "It's you."

"Me what," he thought he knew what she was talking about but better play it safe.

"You are experimenting on fae," she was starting to get up as two guards came into the room. She saw the two red dots on her heart from their sniper rifles.

Isaac motioned for them to put the guns down. He moved his jacket revealing the gun he had in a holster. He pulled it out shooting Lauren threw the arm. The bullet went clear through and the wound healed instantly as Taft watched in fascination. He clapped his hands together loudly, "Incredible. Just like that it never happened."

Lauren looked at the hole in her shirt with the still wet blood stain on it. She was getting pissed. "I'm going to kill you." It wasn't a warning.

"No you're not. You see you are going to do the opposite. You are making to me like you Lauren. I never thought I would get an Apollon but lucky me one was dropped into my lap."

"I don't know how this happened to me."

Isaac grinned, "I don't care you see doctor I figured out a way to turn myself fae. I really don't know how you did it and I truly don't care because I have my own way. You just provided me with the fae I want to become the Hunter and the Healer. Sharp skills you can sense danger and feel out your prey. I want to be an Apollon and you will provide the DNA I need."

"I am going to have to say no to that."

Taft twisted his torso as he bent over his desk opening a draw. He grabbed an envelope before facing the Apollon again. He opened it up throwing pictures at Lauren's feet as he circled her like a shark circling its prey. There were pictures of Bo and Tamsin being chucked at her. "See I think you will give me your DNA and stay my prisoner for one or both of these lovely ladies. If you don't cooperate the guys I have watching them will take them and bring them here. A Valkyrie and a succubus, right?" He laughed loudly, "They can be my next experiments Dr. Lewis or you can agree. What will it be?"


	15. Surprise

A/N: I swear I have the best readers out there. Thanks to all of you for reading this story, following it, adding it to your favorites and for the heartfelt reviews. And yes I will thank you all in every chapter in all my stories for it is my readers that keep the stories going. I love how I get you guys so wrapped up into the story that you feel each of the characters emotions. It is a huge accomplishment as a writer. I cannot wait to read reviews on this chapter I am giddy with anticipation. As usual I am going to pull the rug from under everyone so I apologize for that in advance. What kind of writer would I be if I didn't write the unexpected? It is my writing style to twist, turn and flip my stories on their heads leaving my readers feeling so many emotions. Enjoy…

* * *

Lauren could feel her heart rate increasing as Isaac was speaking to her. She was looking around the room trying to see if there was anything she could use to kill this idiotic scientist. But he knew, he knew the fae she was so there was nothing in the room but files and books. Unless she had a way to give him paper cuts to death there was nothing she could do. She was so aggravated it was hard to concentrate on his words. "I don't know if my DNA will merge with yours since I wasn't born fae Isaac." It was true it's not like these were the cells she was born with like Tamsin said she was equivalent Alice from Resident Evil. Even though he had his own way of doing a DNA transfer hers wasn't this way from birth.

Taft didn't seem to care, "You will find a way to make it work because I know that you wouldn't want me to hurt either of these lovely ladies." He stood behind her moving her hair to the one side of her neck so he could whisper in her ear, "I know you have been doing research on the dead bodies I left behind do you really want the blonde or brunette to be in one of those ditches?"

She cringed as he touched her and closed her eyes trying to calm herself down when he was whispering in her ear. "I will see what I can do." It was the only answer she could think of to buy herself time. She felt Isaac's hands slip into her pants pocket she spun around to hit him but was shot three times falling backwards. She was now on her ass on the floor as the three bullet holes healed. One went through her shoulder the other through her stomach and the last one nicked her neck. Good thing she was Apollon. This shirt was officially done blood stains and holes all over.

Isaac went over to the guard that shot the doctor and slammed him upside the head. "That was rude and uncalled for." He was back by Lauren giving a smile like they were long time buddies and his friend just spilled coffee on her. "I apologize for that Dr. Lewis they are trigger happy," he held his hand out to her to help the Apollon to her feet. She wanted to slap his hand away but really didn't feel like becoming swiss cheese again even if she did heal it still didn't tickle. She put her hand in his as he pulled her up. "Now where was I oh yeah sorry about this," he threw her cell phone to the floor as he stomped his heel into the phone crushing it. "Don't want you trying to make any calls." He grabbed her arm tightly as he walked out of his office keeping her firmly by his side. His guards followed a few steps behind them keeping their rifles on the Apollon.

They went down the hallway making a left he opened another door by punching a code into the keypad. It was where the science labs were as they passed rooms filled with chemicals. He shoved her into a room with four guards already in there. He pushed her into a stool as he walked passed her opening a fridge pulling out tubes with blood in them. "Here is my blood and if you'd be so kind to roll up your sleeve so I can draw some of your blood. Wouldn't want to leave you with a needle and after you can find a way to make your DNA merge with mine. These gentlemen will stay in here with you making sure you don't try anything foolish. One move that even looks suspicious and they will fire at your heart. That would be hard to heal from. Thanks for your time Dr. Lewis." He slammed the door shut when he left.

The Apollon doctor glanced around the room there was a microscope and slides. Even droppers but nothing sharp certainly nothing she could use as a weapon. This man was an official lunatic. She swirled in the stool as she looked over his blood and hers. Now all she had to do was figure out a way to try and poison him with her blood if it was at all possible. Thankfully the guards in the room with her looked like they knew shit about science which was her only advantage.

**CRACK SHACK**

An hour passed since Lauren was supposed to be there. Bo, Kenzi, Tamsin and Dyson had started working while they waited. When the first fifteen minutes went by no one said anything but since then chaos started. "Did you try her again," the succubus used her annoyed tone with the Valkyrie.

"Maybe she ran since you keep showing up unexpectedly like a bad rash." The dark fae was getting ready to knock the brunette out.

"Fine I will just try calling her," Bo dialed Lauren's number again it had to be the eighth time she called.

"Right because this is the time she will pick up unlike the other forty times you called. This must be the magical number," Tamsin was getting closer to the succubus. Dyson and Kenzi stayed quiet for majority of this. They tried to calm the two in the beginning but they both got ignored relatively fast since then they just watched the two bicker.

Bo hung up the phone getting closer to the Valkyrie as well. "At least I am doing something," she was ready to rumble. It hit the succubus like a fly ball. She put her hand out to the oncoming dark fae, "Wait, I just remembered something. After we talked to Hale she got a phone call from an Isaac," she looked over at Tamsin to see if the name rang a bell.

The facial recognition at the sound of the man's name spoke volumes to the group. "Isaac, that frigging moron Isaac Taft you didn't think to maybe mention that sooner?" The blonde dark fae stood with her arms crossed glaring at Bo giving the evil eye a new meaning.

The succubus was getting tired of her comments and her dirty looks. "Again still more than you did."

Dyson stood up getting between the two. He put his attention on his partner, "Who is he?"

"This goofy scientist that was flirting with Lauren shamelessly in front of me he was trying to get her to work for him. Said something about curing illnesses in humans," Tamsin had her one hand on her forehead trying to remember the details of that day. It was awhile ago and so much has happened since then with Lauren becoming fae that it became a distant memory.

"That might have been good information from the start something like crazy scientist stalking Lauren," now it was the brunette who was getting irritated with the older fae.

"You have yourself to thank if you made your, at the time girlfriend's award, then she wouldn't have went out for drinks with the lunatic. Just like you to hand deliver trouble to someone, was that always your talent or did you pick it up along the way?"

Dyson whirled around in time to wrap his arms around Bo as she launched at the Valkyrie. He held her back waiting for her to calm down before slowly releasing his grip on her. "Ladies can we get a hold of ourselves because this isn't doing Lauren any favors. It does not matter how she met him. What is important is if this man is dangerous or not." He hesitantly took his eyes off of the brunette to speak with Tamsin, "What did you find out about him? He seemed to like Lauren is there a reason that he would want to harm her?"

Kenzi was sitting silently at the counter listening to them fighting. When Dyson had to interfere the wheels in her head kept turning. She finally spoke up addressing the Valkyrie, "Wait you said he was crazy scientist stalker. Scientist as in doing experiments on fae kind of scientist," they just spent so much time going over cases of fae that were dead from humans experimenting. This guy pursued Lauren and now she was missing it was too much of a coincidence for the goth. It got their attention as everyone shut up and was now staring at the small human. "What I got skills," she saw their shocked expressions and was a little aggravated that she still wasn't getting credit for her insight in this group.

The truce was short-lived as Tamsin glared at Bo, "Nice job succubus." She was still blaming her for missing the award ceremony.

"Take a good hard look in the mirror in case you forgot I was with you when I missed that award. Looks like you aren't any better," she was pissed that the Valkyrie was putting the blame on her. The last thing she would do was hurt Lauren again.

Dyson closed his eyes before opening them and speaking again. He needed to try and clear his head from the two. "I know you both love her but this will not save her."

"WHAT," the Valkyrie was staring at her partner.

The shifter smiled at her as he put his hand on her shoulder, "You probably think of her when you aren't with her. Maybe think of something she said that you found charming or funny. I bet there is times when you are sitting there trying to concentrate on work but her face just pops into your head for no apparent reason. There can be times you just think of her smile and it makes your whole day. I bet there is even times you stare at the clock trying to see how much more time before you get to see her or hold her again. Think of new ways to make her happy to show her how much she is appreciated." He watched Tamsin's facial expressions when he was talking to her as it was registering with the Valkyrie. The wolf knew that this was different for her. The type of fae she was really wasn't known for loving someone.

"Shit," was all the dark fae could mumble out. She didn't have time to go over when she started to love the doctor because if they didn't haul ass there would be no doctor to love. "We got to go to the station and look this guy up so I can kill him slowly." Dyson nodded in agreement as they went to leave the brunette's house.

"Um, hello, I'm coming, like you said we love her. No way am I going to just sit here and wait doing nothing," Bo was grabbing her jacket since she wasn't asking. Kenzi was already at her side feeling guilty as it was for getting Dyson's love back. The little goth couldn't help but feel if she didn't do that Bo wouldn't have felt obligated to go back to him and maybe Lauren wouldn't be trapped with some crazy human.

"Look who wants to be her hero," the dark fae wasn't impressed with her run into the battle attitude.

The succubus gave a spiteful smile, "It's a habit try and catch up."

The two headed outside together leaving Dyson with Kenzi, "This is going to be impossible." The shifter didn't know how he was going to deal with their constant banter it made concentrating difficult.

**POLICE STATION**

Tamsin slammed her desk before getting up and going into an interrogation room. She shut the door but you could hear the kicking, throwing, cursing and screaming. She was venting and letting out her frustration. The three were gazing over towards the door. Bo was the one to break the silence, "She is charming now I see what Lauren sees in her. It's clearly her warmth."

Dyson understood his partner's frustration. They typed in Taft's name and nothing bad came up. He was a model citizen but what was worse was they couldn't get an address for Taft Industries. That meant either he lied about the company or the name of it. Again it was the succubus that helped out, "Her cell, trace the last known location of her cell," she was thinking the whole time there was no way she wasn't going to save the Apollon. The wolf pounded her number into the locator pulling up the last place it was before it lost signal. He jumped up to get the dark fae that was currently destroying the room she was in. When he came back he looked at Kenzi, "You shouldn't come Hale would kill me if something happens to you."

The goth's eyes widened, "Excuse me?" She started looking over her sides, "Nope I don't see it anywhere on me. Nowhere does it say property of the Ash. Don't be a douche bag I'm so coming on the sure to end in death rescue mission."

Tamsin grinned at the human least she was finally seeing why the succubus surrounded herself with them. Not that Lauren was human anymore although right now the Valkyrie was wishing she was. If she was just a human doctor then she wouldn't have to worry about her body being found in the fae mass graves. The thought made her nauseous. She sped ahead of them hoping that the doctor was still alive.

**TAFT INDUSTRIES**

They got close to the building but stayed out of sight. They took two different cars and all got out approaching each other. Dyson pointed to the top of the building, "He has snipers."

Kenzi glanced up, "Because all scientists' need trained killers to watch the perimeter." Her sarcasm was only to point out the obvious that they had the right person that was responsible for massive fae deaths.

The succubus started to head towards the facility it was the dark fae who pulled her back, "Do you not use your brain or do not have one? Marching into there with no plan can get us killed or Lauren."

Bo grinded her teeth, "My plan is to kill whoever gets in my way till I get to Lauren including you."

The wolf grabbed the brunette's arm pulling her to him. "Tamsin is right we are outnumbered and you two cannot even have a conversation together. We need to come up with a plan to get inside there and get to Lauren. Otherwise we will all be corpses."

"Fine," she gave up knowing she wasn't going to win this one.

"I am going to shift and take a look around the area see if I can catch Lauren's scent. Stay here and try not to kill each other till I get back." The shifter went behind a tree as they watched his clothes fall next to it. The wolf emerged and took off running into the woods around the facility.

Kenzi was watching the two of them, "Either of you misbehave I will open a can of whoop ass on you." Both fae gave her the yeah sure look.

"So you love her? I am not going to stop trying to get her back," the brunette for the first time in hours didn't have an edge to her voice. There was nothing there but pure sincerity.

Tamsin met her gaze, "I would think you were an idiot if you stopped."

"It's my own fault. I gift wrapped her up and delivered her to you. I was an idiot but I will never stop loving her and I will never stop trying to make it up to her." It hurt the succubus to think of how long the doctor was going to live for now that she was completely fae. That wasn't the part that was killing her the part where she lives thousands of years with Tamsin was. Finally Lauren became enough for her all she needed was the Apollon to heal she could be faithful in a loving monogamous relationship. But now she was with the Valkyrie. There was only herself to blame. The succubus knew Kenzi felt responsible but the truth was she was her own worst enemy. Her loyalty to her friends blinded her to the biggest mistake she made in her life. In a twist of irony the doctor now became all she needed when they weren't together. At this point the brunette didn't care if she had to suffer hundreds of years watching Lauren and Tamsin as long as it meant the blonde was still alive to watch.

They saw a wolf run behind a tree and knew it was Dyson before they watched his arm stretch out to grab his clothes. He emerged almost completely dressed still missing his shirt. "Dude get over yourself you're not the bodybuilder of the year," Tamsin rolled her eyes at the shirtless shifter.

He knew she was anxious about the doctor so he let it go without commenting. "There are hundreds of guards. They all have weapons and protective gear. Lauren is in there I could smell her new scent as I was passing around the place. I don't know what room she is in but the good news is that her scent is fresh which means she hasn't been here that long."

"We separate, I will cause a distraction and you guys sneak in when I do," the succubus was willing to put her life on the line for the doctor. It didn't matter to her she would rather be dead then live in a world where Lauren was in the arms of someone else. If this had to be the brunette's last act then she would do it with a smile on her face knowing she gave her life to protect the one person that meant everything to Bo.

Dyson was already running towards the facility as he called back to the brunette, "Good idea." He knew it had to be him. He still loved Bo and she loved Lauren. He was a jerk for the way he used to treat the doctor when she was human. Now he had an opportunity to atone for his behavior and he was going to take full advantage of it hoping that the two fae ladies wouldn't kill each other.

Guards saw the shifter running towards the facility and told him to stop. Dyson slowed down throwing his hands up, "Hey guys what you doing in black army gear?" He just acted dumb as they approached his eyes turned yellow while his claws grew. The shifter started to attack the guards he took out two of them easily lifting a third one and throwing him at another two. So far he was actually proud of how much ass he was kicking. There were ten guards around him and now there were two and they were stepping backwards away from the shifter as his canines grew. Another twenty came out surrounding him but it didn't stop the wolf from his continued assault. He saw the three girls sneak around into the building while all eyes were on him.

Inside the facility Taft's bodyguards told him about the trouble outside. Isaac was already on his way to the doctor. He threw open the door as he watched her working. He sat down next to her smiling wide. "I think a friend of yours has come here. Tall guy skinny with some muscle definition messy curly brown hair right now his eyes are yellow. Sound familiar?"

Lauren kept looking in the microscope at the slide that was currently under it. "Nope never heard of him but he does sound dangerous your men should be careful." She never thought she would be so happy to hear that Dyson was there. The Apollon also knew if he was there Bo and Tamsin would be too but Taft didn't mention them which meant he was the distraction. Now she had to save his life.

Isaac slammed his hand next to the microscope causing the doctor to jump. "Any luck with this?"

"Still working on it, I didn't have a lot of time." She still avoided looking at him since right now all she wanted to do was tackle him.

He pulled Lauren from the stool. "Don't mind if I take a peak do you. And since you don't know the guy outside or wolf would be more accurate." He faced the guards in the room, "Tell them to kill him."

The blonde cursed to herself, "Don't," she didn't yell it but it wasn't a whisper neither.

The scientist swirled in the stool bending his head down, "Sorry what was that?"

"Don't kill him," now she was looking at Isaac giving him a warning look.

The mad scientist found this fun he smiled and chuckled at the sudden change in the doctor's attitude. "And who is he, I have seen him with your girlfriend before, well both ladies technically," he had a mocking tone knowing he had the control and the upper hand.

"His name is Dyson and he is going to kill a shit load of your guards," Lauren returned the smile at the scientist knowing the shifter wouldn't get killed.

Isaac got up and grabbed a walkie talkie from one of the guards. He pushed the button and spoke into it, "Alpha Team give an update please," he waited for a response. It didn't take long before the static was cut, "Alpha Leader reporting. It took ten tranquilizer shots to bring down the intruder. I am waiting on your orders, sir."

The scientist stood in front of the blonde. "What do you think Lauren? I will leave this up to you. He can be put in a cell or I can kill him. It all depends on you if you can make me an Apollon in the next half hour he can live, as a prisoner but bright side he will be alive. If you can't I'm afraid I will have to put the dog down."

"I will be ready," she never wanted to hurt someone as much as she did now. Actually Lauren rarely had violent thoughts but right now she was an R rated action movie. She knew it was the Hunter in her wanting to rip this man apart and she couldn't agree with that side more.

The walkie talkie crackled back to life, "Sir, there are three women in the facility. A blonde, a brunette and one with black hair," the radio went back to static waiting on Isaac's reply.

Lauren closed her eyes wanting to just scream. Taft on the other hand was thoroughly enjoying this. He lifted up the walkie to his mouth, "Lead them to the doctor it is who they are coming for." He gave the piece of equipment back to the guard as he giggled next to the Apollon, "I just love rescue missions they are so exciting. Who will live who will die? So many options completely unpredictable, I can't wait to meet them."

That was all the Apollon could take the inner hunter in her took over she stood up whaling Isaac with the microscope booking it out of the room before the guards had a chance to grab her. She was running faster then she thought was possible. The doctor had no idea where her rescue team was or what direction to go in but she wasn't going to slow down. She rounded another corner and hid in a room while she saw guards jogging down the hall. The Apollon waited almost knowing when the coast would be clear before opening the door and running making a quick left followed by an immediate right and almost knocking down Bo.

The three were wandering the halls looking in doors trying to figure out where the hell Lauren was. Turning a corner Bo stumbled backwards as someone ran into hard. She got her footing and smiled when she saw the person that bashed into her was Lauren. "Hey," she never felt so much happiness in relief in her entire life. Seeing the blonde there alive and breathing was the best feeling in the world.

The Apollon was flooded with relief she managed to run into them before Isaac. "We have to move I knocked out Isaac but didn't kill him. They have Dyson." She pulled herself away from Bo throwing her arms around Tamsin kissing her quickly before grabbing her hand guiding her as she started down another hall. Kenzi held onto the brunette seeing her face after Lauren jumped into the Valkyrie's arms. The sadness in her eyes was almost too painful for the goth to even look at. She would do all she could to help Bo win the doctor back after they were out of here and saved Dyson. Lauren turned back to the dark fae, "Do you happen to have a bow and arrow?"

"Oh yeah I normally carry that with me," Tamsin was smiling when she answered the Apollon's question. She couldn't help but find it adorable.

They turned a corner and Isaac was standing there with five guards. There was blood dripping down the side of his face. He had a large gash in his forehead the blood was forcing his one eye to squint. "Now this was completely uncalled for. I thought we were all getting along and then you had to hit me. That was not very lady like Dr. Lewis."

Bo stood in front of Lauren, "Your lucky I wasn't in there I would have sucked the chi out of you till that smile of yours was permanently on your face."

Taft fell forward a little as he was laughing, "I like her I hope this one is the who you love doctor."

The Apollon sensed the danger she turned her head slightly looking at the guards that were behind them. She said in a low voice to her friends, "We are surrounded." The doctor stepped in front of her friends as Bo's eyes turned blue and Tamsin was showing her true face.

"Guess I have no choice," Isaac signaled to his men to open fire and they did.

Bo and Tamsin weren't prepared for what was going to happen they heard the shots being fired and could even feel the wind of the bullets whistling past them. Yet they didn't get hit. It wasn't until the shots being fired fell silent that they were able to check out what happened. The bullets were never meant for them only the Apollon who was lying on her back. Both Bo and Tamsin fell to their knees at her side. The succubus was on her right and Tamsin was at her left side. Kenzi was not moving, "She healed right." They saw the bullet that pierced the heart the Apollon couldn't heal from that. The other bullet holes were already closed but this one was open and the blood was flowing. Lauren went to open her mouth and the blood came gurgling out causing the two next to her to start crying. "I love you," the doctor managed to gargle out before her body went limp her eyes wide open as the blood pooled around her. Neither knowing which one she said it too.

* * *

Lauren sprang up in bed putting her hand over her heart as she almost fell out of the bed. She took a deep breath when she realized there was no hole in her heart. It was the ringing of her phone that woke her up. She saw Bo's number and was completely confused. "Hey," she was trying not to sound like she was hyperventilating.

"Hey you hope I didn't wake you up I just wanted to make sure you were going to be at my Dawning today. And after Lauren everything is going to be about you. I have a lot to talk to you about I just want you to know how much I love you and appreciate all you've sacrificed for me," the succubus said into the phone.

The doctor felt her forehead no fever, "Yeah I will be there." She hung up the phone looking at the date on the calendar. It was the day of Bo's Dawning. _This is impossible what the hell is going on?_ She raced over to the bag that contained her injections she made and opened them up. Lauren ran her fingers over the needles all of them were there not one was missing.

When Bo hung up the phone she had tears in her eyes. Her thoughts mirrored the ones that Lauren was currently having, was that just a dream or a premonition?

The End…

* * *

A/N: OMG I know so cruel the whole story from the beginning was it all a dream or just a premonition? Bet none of you saw that coming I know I am evil. Which also means Bo never left Lauren for Dyson and never had all of those excuses, lol. Review guys!


	16. Epilogue

A/N: I always had the intention of writing an epilogue to this story which is why I didn't mark it as complete. Sorry some of you did not like the ending but this was my intention from the beginning. Some of the most creative movies I have seen had endings similar to this one. Premonition with Sandra Bullock, The Game with Michael Douglas and Sean Penn, even Brainscan with Eddie Furlong. A show I happen to love Homeland just did this with its past episode and I thought it was brilliant. When you can make a reader or viewer feel so many things then say it actually never happened I feel was genius. I remember watching those movies screaming at the TV then BOOM never happened I was blown away. From the beginning yes this was and will always be exactly how I wanted it to end. Bo learned a lot but so did Lauren. That is why the epilogue is important. Sorry again to those you didn't like the ending but I loved it to me it has so much depth and meaning. I can promise that none of my other stories will end this way.

* * *

After the succubus hung up the phone with Lauren she stopped pacing the room. Before she made the biggest mistake in her life she got a chance to change it. To not be an idiot for once and to do what Trick told her in that dream or whatever it was. The brunette needed to grow up she needed to show Lauren what she meant to her and she needed to make sure all her friends knew it as well. "KENZI," the succubus yelled as loud as she could as she headed downstairs.

The tiny human almost ran directly into her, "Shit Bo bo you scared the crap out of me."

She stood in front of Kenzi who managed to plop down on the couch while covering her hand over her heart. "I know what you did. I know you got Dyson his love back and you think that he is my one true love but your wrong Kenzi. You are so wrong." She sat next to her friend putting her hand on her lap while the goth was staring at her wide eyed. "I need you to understand that Lauren is the one I love. She is the only one I want. I found out what it would be like if I went back to Dyson if I lost Lauren. And it's not what I want I can't see her with Tamsin."

Kenzi backed away from Bo slowly before getting off the couch and putting some distance between them. "This is a side effect from that creepy place you were at with Tamsin. What was it Brazenwood? Are you being mind controlled?" She got closer looking the succubus over, "Parasite maybe?"

The brunette grabbed her friends arm. "No none of the above I went to sleep last night and I don't know it was like a dream or something. I passed my Dawning I almost killed you and Lauren to save Dyson. I broke up with her to go back with Dyson out of guilt. You could have died attacking the Norn. And somehow Tamsin ended up with Lauren and I couldn't get her back. I kept trying but we never got back together and then she died. I woke up I was in bed and it was the day of my Dawning all over again." Bo got up, "I don't know why or how but I got a redo and I am not going to lose her Kenz. I can't lose her. I mean literally I can't I felt what it was like to not have her in my life it was beyond painful."

The goth was following the succubus with her eyes staying exactly where she was. "You're like psychic now. Is this a pre-Dawning thing because we need to go play the lottery."

"Ha ha very funny, I don't care what it was the only thing that matters is I don't screw up. Which by the way I tend to do a lot," The succubus was remembering all the things she had to apologize for in her dream. "I got to go talk to Lauren."

"Um Bo that's going to have to be put on hold the clock is now at Dawning time," the petite human pointed to the time on her cell phone. The succubus mumbled out a few curses before grabbing her car keys and going to the Dal with Kenzi.

**DAL**

She didn't have time to explain everything to Trick so instead she just went about like she did the first time around. When Lauren walked in she felt her heart stop this time the doctor was hers. She went right over to her not waiting for the blonde to say anything Bo grabbed her and kissed her like it was the last time she was ever going to be able to do this. She didn't want to end the kiss. The brunette didn't want to pull away from this woman ever again. It wasn't till Trick told her it was time that she broke it putting her forehead against the doctors, "We need to talk Lauren. I need to tell you how much you mean to me and how much I love you."

The blonde smiled at her girlfriend, "Get through the Dawning first I will be here." She gave a feather light kiss before the succubus headed over to Stella who told her she could pick a weapon if she chose a side. The same as the first time she refused. Dyson appeared offering to be her hand she knew she needed him but this time she was going to save his life by using only Stella and Trick.

When the two went into the Dawning itself the doctor looked at the time. "I will be back by the time Bo gets out. There are things I have to take care of."

Trick and Stella were completely confused by what the blonde human just said. How could she possibly know when Bo would be finished and if she would survive? Kenzi stayed quiet as she was connecting the dots in her mind. She got to the door before Lauren headed out of it. "Does this have to do with the crazy that Bo was bluttering out this morning?"

Lauren furrowed her eyebrows together at the brunette's best friend, "Not sure I am following."

"You know Bo will pass and the time she will pass just like Bo was going on about losing you and Tamsin. Some other insane things," Kenzi was trying to remember all the information the succubus was rambling about a little while ago.

This caught the doctor's attention as her hand slipped from the door. "Bo said that this morning? What exactly was she saying?"

"Doc I drink a lot it tends to make the memory a bit fuzzy give me a minute." Kenzi rubbed her forehead, "That she left you for Dyson out of guilt, it was the worst mistake, you were with Tamsin and she couldn't get you back. Oh and then you died, that's tough luck," she tried to look as sympathetic as she could at a death that didn't happen.

Lauren stayed quiet while she listened to Kenzi. Her facial expressions stayed neutral. _Bo knows too how is that possible? How could she have had the exact same dream? Doesn't matter I have to go and do what needs to be done. _"That is interesting Kenzi and I will be back before Bo is finished. I always had faith she would survive her Dawning," Lauren went out the doors before the goth got to respond. Once in the parking lot she ran into Tamsin.

"Losing your vision doc, I heard that happens to humans with age," the Valkyrie didn't seem to know anything.

"Why are you here," Lauren wasn't being mean she was just shocked at her sudden arrival.

"Was going to wish the succubus luck but guess I didn't make it in time." Tamsin was heading back towards her car, "Sorry about her missing your award yesterday."

The doctor's head felt like it was going to explode with all the information she had in it. "Tamsin can you drop me off at my place?"

The dark fae smirked at the request, "And here I thought you hated me. Hop in doc."

The blonde human had no idea what to say to the Valkyrie. If she didn't know what happened but Bo did that had to mean something. Clearly the universe was giving her some sort of sign. She didn't know what to think. Scientist don't believe in signs they believe in what could be proved. When they pulled up in front of the doctor's place Lauren thanked her as she was getting out of the car. Stopping before closing the door, "I know you kissed Bo. I forgive you," she shut the door and went towards her place leaving the usually sarcastic Valkyrie speechless.

**DAWNING**

When the two got inside the Dawning the succubus turned to the shifter. "I know Kenzi got your love back and I know you have had it since we fought the Garuda. You offered to be my hand knowing you would die in this. You're an ass."

The shifter was stunned by Bo's revelation. "Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for but thanks." He was referring to the last part where she called him an ass.

Bo softened her tone, "Dyson I am sorry I wish I could say that I want things to be different but it would be a lie. I love Lauren. I want to experience everything with her marriage and kids. A house with walls I want you in my life but as my friend. My heart belongs to Lauren it has for longer then I even knew, believe me," she wanted to be the mature person she became in her dream.

The words stung but the shifter accepted this. "I will always be in your life Bo. Now how about we survive your Dawning to get you back to your wife," he smiled at the brunette. If this is what made her happy then he would be happy for her.

**HOURS LATER AT THE DAL**

Both Bo and Dyson came through of course the shifter was dead but this time Bo used only Trick and Stella's chi to bring him back. She watched as he started to cough smiling that she still managed to save him. This time she didn't lean over him her eyes scanned over her friends till they landed on the doctor. She wasted no time in going over to her. "I love you," she held the doctor close. Pulling away from her the brunette felt moisture on her hand she glanced down and saw blood. Concern hit her immediately as she searched to see where Lauren was bleeding from.

The doctor realized that Bo saw the blood and stopped her, "It's not mine. We will talk later."

Bo wanted to press on but nodded in agreement knowing better then to push. Her dream taught her a lot. They all celebrated her Dawning before the two went back to the doctor's apartment. As soon as they were inside the doctor faced her girlfriend, "I know that you know."

"I know what," the succubus was clueless at the moment.

"When you went into your Dawning I left," Lauren was starting to tell her but Bo cut her off.

"You left, well gee thanks," Bo began talking but was stopped when the doctor kissed her.

Catching the brunette's attention the blonde smiled, "I left because I knew the time you would be coming out. Just like you knew that I was with Tamsin and that you left me for Dyson."

The succubus's mouth dropped open before it hit her, Kenzi. "You were with Tamsin."

"Really, you want to go there. You left me for Dyson." Lauren knew that the Bo in her dream had to be a dream.

"Okay fine but least I realized I was an idiot you didn't even give me another chance," the brunette was hurt and it showed in her voice.

"I died so we don't know what would have happened. You woke me up right after I was gargling on my own blood." The blonde made sure to point out that who knows what she would have done given the chance.

The brunette started laughing, "Wait we are actually talking about the same dream. None of it happened. It had to be a dream because I would never be stupid enough to not know how much I love you. It would be more realistic if you, I don't know, asked me for a break or something like that," Bo was just glad Lauren was hers.

"A break? That sounds more believable that I would ask you for a break. You know I loved you since Nadia," the doctor pointed out.

"Oh yeah which means that you left the possibility of us to go back to your girlfriend out of guilt and I didn't do the same, ha" the succubus got lost in the moment just feeling proud that she didn't mess everything up. Coming back to reality, "Why the blood?"

"I don't think we had the same dream I think it was a premonition. I have theories on why we might have had the same one. Before Kenzi told me that you had it as well I thought it was just me and the message was clear. I needed to kill Isaac before he killed more fae then the tons he already had murdered. Once she told me that you had it too I knew there was more to it than that." The doctor got out the case with the injections in it. Opening it up there was clearly a needle missing, "I was meant to be with you Bo and we need to be monogamous because I can't take sharing you."

The succubus almost fell over. She rang her fingers across the needles staring up at the blonde, "No Lauren I couldn't handle losing you but you are perfect how you are. What did you do?"

"I saw Zeke the Apollon I originally drew blood from in our premonition. I explained some things to him and he was more than willing to help. Tomorrow we are taking down Taft before he does anything else. This wasn't just for you Bo it was for me. I liked training. I liked being able to pick when to go on the field or when to stay in and work the medical angle."

"Least this time you get to tell Hale when you take down Isaac. Also try not to let anyone shoot you in the heart."

Lauren put her hand over her heart, "Trust me that wasn't something I was planning on repeating."

"That's where you went while I was at my Dawning to talk to an Apollon to become one," the brunette had one eyebrow raised at her girlfriend.

"Yes and I spilled blood on me which is what you put your hand on. The transformation took a few days but I want to go with him tomorrow while he takes down Taft. Plus now I get to learn all about the species I am going to become from one of the oldest Apollon's," the doctor was happy she got to do it this way to speak with Zeke first. She knew him for awhile and he always liked Lauren. When she explained to him that she created an injection to be able to sustain the succubus she also told him that there was a possibility it would allow her blood to combine with any fae blood making her that fae. She let him know the thought of becoming an Apollon was too intriguing and would only do it if he allowed. When he expressed his concern about the elders she told him about Taft and that she researched him finding out he is behind the missing fae. The Apollon would give her the opportunity to bring him down and she would destroy the injections and the formula so no other human could become fae. Lauren also let him know she was almost completely positive it was just the way her body reacted to the injection. No other human would react the same but to be safe it would be destroyed.

"You know I am going with you tomorrow no way I am letting you near that psycho without me," the succubus knew her lover was on her way to become a strong fae but she wasn't going to let her go alone. What happened in their premonition played out in her head. She couldn't bare to lose the doctor again. "Now how about we go upstairs and you can show me how much of you has become Apollon."

Lauren gave a seductive smile, "For science purposes of course." She headed up the stairs followed closely by Bo.

**THE NEXT DAY – POLICE STATION**

Dyson strolled over to his desk shocked to see the dark fae already there. He sat across from her not in the best of moods today. He grabbed one of the cases of missing fae. Tamsin looked over at him, "Shit you're not going to whine around like a lost puppy today, are you?"

The shifter barely glanced up, "Not today Tamsin. I told Bo I loved her and she told me she loves Lauren."

The Valkyrie tilted her seat back trying to sound sympathetic to the wolf, "I know that sucks dude but suck it up. Seems like those two are fate." What she didn't tell him was she knew exactly how he felt. Lauren always did and always would love Bo. She is glad she had the premonition though it showed her that there was a future for her that she wouldn't have to be alone. She just had to open herself up to someone. She was never in love with Lauren but she did love her. When the human ran outside of the Dal yesterday she wanted to tell her all that she saw but instead kept her mouth shut. The dark fae knew that Bo and Lauren were destiny.

**TAFT INDUSTRIES**

Zeke, Bo and Lauren were all hiding out in the woods. Zeke had a sleek black bow with arrows to match that had gold plated tips. The doctor was admiring the fae she was becoming. Her instincts were already kicking up. The hunter was awakening inside her.

Zeke looked at the two, "When you see Taft let me know as soon as my arrow pierces his heart the attack will begin." The light fae called in a bunch of reinforcements. He knew once Isaac was taken out the guards would attack and there would have been no way for the three of them to beat out an army. So he made sure to come with an army of his own. Once their leader was hit the group of light fae would surround the facility giving mercy only to those who surrendered making sure the Ash and the Elders knew it was the once human doctor who orchestrated the attack.

Lauren grabbed his arm pointing to Isaac when the man finally emerged. Zeke held up the arrow as Bo remembered something she wanted to ask the doctor, "When you said I love you, who were you saying it to?"


End file.
